


Трое мужчин и не-леди

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: В прессе их прозвали Джей-Джей Соколиный Глаз и Железный Бек. Они колесили по стране, оставляя за собой длинный кровавый след, и славились своей жестокостью и безжалостностью.





	1. Предисловие и сцена первая, в которой все идет наперекосяк

**Author's Note:**

> 1) AU, частичный и полный ООС некоторых персонажей, кросс-дрессинг, обсценная лексика;  
> 2) частичный кроссовер с "В джазе только девушки" и "От заката до рассвета"; некоторые фразы честно сперты из фильмов;  
> 3) автор любит Челестино, но он пострадал во имя фика, прошу прощения у тех, кто обсквикается;  
> 4) пейринги в глазах смотрящего;  
> 5) исторические события и названия могут отличаться от реальности;  
> 6) впервые фик был выложен на WTF-17 от команды Yuri on Ice, но немного дописан и дополнен;  
> 7) бета ~Плачущий Ангел~ <3.

_В прессе их прозвали Джей-Джей Соколиный Глаз и Железный Бек, но в более узких кругах они были известны как Жан-Жак Леруа — выходец из благородной, но обедневшей франкоканадской семьи, — и нелегальный иммигрант из Советского Союза Отабек Алтын. Они колесили по стране, оставляя за собой длинный кровавый след, и славились своей жестокостью и безжалостностью. Никто не знал, сколько преступлений было на их счету; скорее всего, они и сами этого не знали._

_Впервые в поле зрения полиции они попали тогда, когда Джей-Джея арестовали за жестокое избиение шерифа, хотя можно с уверенностью утверждать, что их преступный путь начался намного раньше. По словам нашего проверенного источника, они открыто признавались во множественных (полиции удалось установить факт по меньшей мере семи) ограблениях._

_Никто не знал наверняка что связывало этих двоих гангстеров, но то, что они были очень близки, не вызывало сомнений. Когда Джей-Джея арестовали, Бек организовал ему побег. Вместо того, чтобы залечь на дно, они в тот же вечер ограбили местное кабаре и скрылись, взяв в заложницы одну из танцовщиц и угнав полицейскую машину._

_Так началась их история._

***

— «Заложницу отыскать не удалось, но в мотеле, где на протяжении нескольких дней скрывались бандиты, была обнаружена ее окровавленная одежда. Это дало основание предположить, что с девушкой жестоко расправились, а от тела избавились», — прочитала Сара и, отложив газету в сторону, подняла глаза на Бека и Джей-Джея.

Повисло молчание — кольт тридцать восьмого калибра в ее руке не особо располагал к беседам.

— Ох уж эти журналисты, вечно они все преувеличивают, — наконец сказал Бек, пожал плечами и поморщился — крепко связанные руки и ноги онемели, и он почти их не чувствовал. 

Сара улыбнулась и спросила с издевкой:

— Хочешь сказать, что вы тут совсем не при чем? Из тюрьмы не сбегали, «Паутину» не грабили, бедную девушку не убивали?

Бек вздохнул, не зная, что на это ответить, а Джей-Джей выгнул шею, рассматривая статью в газете.

— Даже фоток нормальных найти не смогли, — возмутился он и повернулся к Саре. — А вы, дамочка, не прокурор, чтобы нас в чем-то обвинять или там, по душам разговаривать.

— Хочешь поскорее встретиться с здешним прокурором? — спросила Сара. — Он тот еще мерзавец, но свою работу знает. Будь уверен — после его обвинительной речи вы предстанете дьяволами во плоти, и любой судья задумается над тем, тянет ли ваш послужной список на смертную казнь.

— Смертную казнь? — с деланным равнодушием переспросил Джей-Джей, но Бек знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не разглядеть тревогу, мелькнувшую на его лице.

— А вы как думали? — фыркнула Сара, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ваши преступления стали в этих краях самыми громкими за последнее десятилетие. Вон, редактор даже первой полосы не пожалел. Бегство из тюрьмы, ограбление, пара-тройка убийств, похищение...

— Захват группы заложников, — хмуро вставил Микеле, злобно зыркнув в их сторону, но Сара тут же возмутилась:

— Попытка захвата, я попрошу! 

— …нарушение границ частной собственности... — занудным голосом продолжил Микеле. 

— Вы так говорите, словно мы взломали замок и ворвались в квартиру! — возмутился Джей-Джей, Сара в ответ сладко улыбнулась. — И не собирались мы брать вас в заложники!

— Береженого бог бережет, как говорится. Один раз вы уже взяли бедную девочку в заложницы, и где сейчас ее труп? На дне Мексиканского залива?

Джей-Джей едва слышно фыркнул, а Бек покачал головой, зарекаясь еще когда-нибудь иметь дело с девчонками. От них одни проблемы. 

— ...а теперь объясните мне, почему я не должна вызвать полицию прямо сейчас и сдать вас обоих в руки правосудия?

— Потому что мы ничего не сделали, конечно, — с улыбкой ответил Джей-Джей и подмигнул Саре. — Потому что это не Джей-Джей стайл!

С этими словами он дернулся, по привычке пытаясь сложить связанные руки в излюбленном жесте. Микеле встрепенулся — то ли ждал, что тот сейчас попытается напасть, то ли хотел встать между ним и сестрой. 

— Сара, мы уже давно поняли, кто они. Проклятье, да они отъявленные бандиты, ты только взгляни на их рожи! При первой же возможности они попытаются напасть на нас. С самого начала надо было вызвать полицию, — сказал Микеле и поднял с рычага телефонную трубку.

— Не надо полиции, — попросил Бек и поморщился от боли в ушибленном затылке. Рука у хрупкой на первый взгляд Сары оказалась тяжелой. — На самом деле все было совсем не так.

— А как? — спросила Сара, пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза.

Бек снова поморщился и посмотрел на Джей-Джея. Тот едва заметно качнул головой — мол, делай как знаешь, — и, нахмурившись, уставился прямо перед собой.

Бек тяжело вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как все было, и начал рассказ.

**_Сцена первая, в которой все идет наперекосяк_**

Лето тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестого года выдалось богатым на события: шаттл «Колумбия» продолжал покорять космос, под Нью-Йорком разбился боинг с двумя сотнями пассажиров на борту, в Атланте состоялось открытие Олимпийских игр, за которыми Америка следила с куда большим вниманием, чем за надвигающимися президентскими выборами. В победе Клинтона никто не сомневался, но среди населения Техаса были сильны республиканские настроения, и вечерами люди собирались в барах, обсуждая и осуждая кандидатов, и споря до хрипоты, и нередко их споры переходили в драки. В один из таких вечеров Изабелла Янг, журналистка газеты Эль-Пасо Таймс, поссорилась со своим кавалером и отправилась на свидание с новым поклонником.

С этого все и началось.

***

Стоял июльский день, такой жаркий, каким только бывают июльские дни в долине Эль-Пасо. Над головой палило солнце, и Бек прислонился к дереву, пытаясь укрыться в его тени.

Время тянулось медленно и, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем дверь в полицейское управление распахнулась и на пороге появился Джей-Джей — потрепанный, усталый, но целый и почти невредимый, если не считать разбитой во вчерашней драке губы и синяка под глазом.

Бек не сдержал ухмылки — фиолетовый фингал делал Джей-Джея похожим на панду. Хоть какая-то моральная компенсация за то, что Беку пришлось пережить за прошедшую ночь.

Джей-Джей заозирался по сторонам, и Бек махнул ему рукой.

— Когда в следующий раз захочется приключений на задницу — только намекни, и я с радостью тебе врежу, — сказал он вместо приветствия, шагнув навстречу. — И как тебе только в голову пришло подкатить к подружке шерифа?

— Изабелла ему не подружка, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Они расстались, вот только этот кретин все никак не отстанет от нее. 

Вблизи он выглядел похуже: помятое лицо, кровоточащая губа, глаз заплыл, а второй алел полопавшимися капиллярами. 

— И поэтому надо было зажимать ее в углу на глазах у шерифа? И чем ты только думал, когда так подставлялся из-за очередной юбки?

— Она не очередная юбка, а, быть может, моя будущая жена, так что следи за языком! Ну и потом, ты меня вытащил, так что все закончилось отлично! — Джей-Джей похлопал Бека по плечу и ухмыльнулся.

— Ничего не отлично, — нахмурился тот. — Тебе повезло, что шериф согласился замять дело и ограничился штрафом.

— Понятное дело, согласился. Дойди дело до суда, о нем вскрылось бы столько, что даже дружба с судьей его бы не спасла.

— Челестино дружит с судьей?

— Каждую субботу отправляются в «Грязную Салли» — догадайся с одного раза, зачем.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты все это знаешь, — пробормотал Бек. 

Джей-Джей лишь пренебрежительно пожал плечами, а затем спросил:

— И во сколько Челестино оценил свою честь, которой нет? 

— В триста пятьдесят баксов.

— Триста пятьдесят?! Она у него что, из золота?

— Видать. Во всяком случае, на это ушли все наши сбережения, — меланхолично сказал Бек. — Так что теперь мы беднее церковных крыс в приходе преподобного Серафима.

— Всем бы жить, как этим крысам. Такие жирные, что еле шевелятся.

— Как и сам преподобный.

Джей-Джей рассмеялся, но тут же поморщился и осторожно дотронулся до разбитой губы.

— Но хорошенько я его отделал, правда? 

— Правда, — не мог не признать Бек. — Видел я Челестино с утра. У него опухла щека, левый глаз заплыл, а ухо стало похоже на раздувшийся блин. Настоящий красавчик. Орал еще что-то насчет шатающегося зуба, но мне кажется, что это он приврал.

Джей-Джей едва заметно улыбнулся.

— И сколько у нас осталось? — чуть помедлив, спросил он.

— Около двадцати баксов.

— Да уж, не густо. А сегодня что? Среда? Вечером как раз забег, мы еще успеем поставить на... 

— Нет. Никаких ставок. Еще не хватало проиграть последние деньги.

— Мы не проиграем, — сказал Джей-Джей, просительно заглядывая в глаза. Бек ненавидел этот взгляд битой голодной собачки… который каждый раз действовал безотказно.

— То же самое ты говорил в прошлый раз.

— Сейчас у меня хорошее предчувствие. К тому же, Одноглазый Джо зуб давал, что в следующем забеге выиграет Серебристый ветер. Слушай, да ты же сам видел этого жеребца! Он бежит так быстро, будто не касается земли! 

— Джей-Джей...

— Нет, Бек, ничего не говори! Мне должно повезти, я нутром чую. Особенно после всего, что я пережил!

С Джей-Джея разом слетела усталость, глаза заблестели, и Бек мысленно застонал — о, черт возьми, он знал этот полный решимости взгляд. И если со щенячьими гляделками еще можно было что-то сделать, то раз уж Джей-Джей втемяшил что-то себе в голову, переубедить его было невозможно. 

Бек и пытаться не стал.

***

— А я знал, что этим все и закончится, — вздохнул Бек.

Серебристый ветер, на первых же секундах вырвавшийся вперед, уверенно лидировал, но перед самым финишем споткнулся и в итоге пришел последним.

Последние восемнадцать баксов и сорок два цента полетели в урну.

— Ладно, — первым нарушил молчание Джей-Джей. — Как-нибудь прорвемся. Нам не впервой.

— Прорвемся, — кивнул Бек. 

— Этот гребаный Эль-Пасо не принес нам ничего кроме неприятностей, — ворчливо сказал Джей-Джей, взъерошив волосы, и Бек прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать, что большую часть неприятностей принес им не Эль-Пасо, а Джей-Джей.

— И зачем мы вообще сюда приехали? — продолжал тот. — Здесь нам не рады. Может, ну его к черту? Уедем куда-нибудь подальше и начнем все сначала.

— А как же Изабелла? — поддел Бек. — Или это не ты собирался утром на ней жениться?

Джей-Джей замялся и опустил глаза.

— Она достойна лучшего, чем безработный неудачник без цента в кармане. Не хочу портить ей жизнь. Когда наши дела пойдут в гору, я вернусь и сделаю ей предложение. Если к тому времени не встречу кого-нибудь еще, конечно. Ну так что насчет отъезда?

Бек задумался. Мысль о том, чтобы уехать, не вызвала сожалений. Этот городишко уже успел ему порядком надоесть. Нет, в нем, несомненно, были свои плюсы: та же Мила, девушка, работавшая в здешнем баре-кабаре администратором, — почти землячка, которая прекрасно его понимала, а уж какой бешбармак готовила! Пальчики оближешь. Иногда Бек думал, что у них с Милой могло бы что-нибудь сложиться, но… Он поднял взгляд на преисполненного энтузиазмом Джей-Джея и устало потер переносицу. 

— Что теперь? Обычно перед отъездом собирают вещи, однако… — Джей-Джей демонстративно окинул взглядом сначала себя, затем Бека: — У нас их нет.

— Предлагаю заглянуть напоследок в бар. Хочу попрощаться с Милой и остальными.

— Думаешь, мне стоит появляться на людях? В таком виде? — хмыкнул Джей-Джей и осторожно дотронулся до разбитой губы.

— Скажешь, что пострадал в бандитских разборках. Девчонки это любят.

В лучшем и самом развеселом на всю округу баре-кабаре «Паутина», которым заправлял русский еврей Яков — мрачный мужчина средних лет, чье прошлое было покрыто мраком — царило редкое для этого времени суток оживление: бармен Гоша сбился с ног, пытаясь обслужить всех посетителей; официантка Аня строила глазки какому-то щеголю не из местных, не обращая внимания на остальных посетителей; щеголь, в свою очередь, строил глазки какой-то рыжей девчонке на сцене, не обращая внимания на Аню.

Джей-Джей, стоило ему усесться у барной стойки, тут же оказался в окружении толпы девиц. И как только у него получалось?!

— ...а потом я вытащил револьвер и сказал ему: «Слушай сюда, грязная свинья, или ты открываешь этот чертов сейф, или я вышибу тебе мозги».

Узко затянутая в корсет девица ахнула и прикрыла рот пальцами. Две другие захлопали ресницами, едва не попискивая от восторга, а Джей-Джей улыбнулся, довольный их реакцией.

— Гоша, налей нам как обычно и запиши на наш счет! — крикнул Джей-Джей и продолжил вешать девицам лапшу на уши. 

Куда бы они ни приезжали, история об ограблении неизменно производила одинаковый эффект. Иногда Бека посещало желание спрятать лицо в ладонях, иногда — пригладить волосы, потому что от некоторых фантазий Джей-Джея они вставали дыбом. Ну как можно так складно врать? И почему девчонки все как одна клюют на такие истории? Впрочем, подумал Бек, может, все дело было не в историях, а в рассказчике — Джей-Джей обладал талантом очаровывать всех попадавшихся ему на пути женщин. И не только женщин… 

Хорошо, что эти цыпочки не знали, что оружие Джей-Джей держал всего два раза в жизни — и оба раза это не приводило ни к чему хорошему, — а стрелял хуже семилетнего пацана.

Подошел Гоша и поставил перед Джей-Джеем низкий стакан с янтарно-коричневой жидкостью. Такой же стакан оказался и перед Беком, только в нем был не виски, как у Джей-Джея, а простой черный чай.

На алкоголь у Бека была «аллергия», но на людях приходилось соответствовать образу сурового рейнджера и делать вид, что он хлещет виски наравне с остальными.

— Дамы, а теперь позвольте представить вам Отабека, — сказал Джей-Джей, чуть заметно подталкивая его локтем. Видимо, решил — и совершенно напрасно! — что Бек скучает в одиночестве и его необходимо вовлечь в беседу. Бек вздохнул, обреченно оглядывая девиц, имена которых забыл, едва услышав. 

— Это твой брат? — спросила одна из них, глядя на него взглядом голодной акулы.

— Больше, чем брат, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Мы с ним как Буч и Сандэнс, Генри и Оттис, Пампкин и Хани Банни… кто там еще...

— Чип и Дейл, Макс и Меллори, Бонни и Клайд, — подсказал Бек, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. 

— Бонни и Клайд, — согласился Джей-Джей и тут же вскинулся: — Нет, Бонни и Клайд — это не про нас.

Бек притворился, что пьет, чтобы скрыть смешок, а Джей-Джей продолжал:

— Наши отношения никогда не...

— А сейча-а-а-ас… — зычным голосом перебил его вышедший на сцену конферансье и сделал внушительную паузу, привлекая к себе внимание. — То, чего вы все так долго ждали! Встречайте, Миранда и девочки возвращаются!

Миранда с девочками были известны как лучшие танцовщицы в округе, и Бек с интересом перевел взгляд на сцену. Загремела музыка, выбежали девушки в ярких нарядах, и какое-то время Бек был полностью поглощен их выступлением. По правде говоря, он видал выступления и получше — хотя бы в том же Лас-Вегасе, куда их с Джей-Джеем занесло года два назад. Они пробыли там всего неделю, за которую успели влипнуть во всевозможные неприятности, и спешно бежали, поклявшись никогда больше не вспоминать о случившемся.

Как говорится, что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе.

Здешние девчонки были миленькими — даже несмотря на толстый слой сценического грима, — но с профессиональными танцовщицами им было не сравниться. Двигались вразнобой, кричали громко и визгливо, а ноги поднимали слишком низко. Одна из крайних девчонок — худенькая, с рыжими кудряшками, — вообще, казалось, едва держится на каблуках. Впрочем, посетителей это, похоже, не смущало — тот самый щеголь, к которому безуспешно пыталась подкатить Аня, смотрел на неуклюжую девчонку как Боттичелли, наверное, смотрел когда-то на свою Венеру.

Покачав головой, Бек неторопливо отпил чаю. Они с Джей-Джеем заглянули в «Паутину», чтобы попрощаться с Милой, но ее здесь не оказалось. Джей-Джей решил убить время в обществе девчонок, а Бек тем временем отправился играть в бильярд, и теперь его карман грели полсотни баксов, выигранные им у какого-то заезжего ганфайтера. После проигрыша тот поспешно ретировался, и теперь здесь оставались только завсегдатаи, которые знали Бека слишком хорошо, чтобы играть с ним на деньги.

Он кинул взгляд на бильярдные столы и вздохнул. Ни сбережений, ни планов на будущее, тачка — и та сдохла три дня назад. Мастер сказал, что ремонт движка обойдется в сотни полторы, а то и две, и они у них были — ровно до сегодняшнего утра...

Вдруг двери «Паутины» с грохотом распахнулись, и внутрь ввалились трое мужчин, уже порядком навеселе. За поясом у каждого из них откровенно топорщилась кобура. 

«Рейнджеры», — решил Бек и подобрался, но виду не подал — неторопливо цедил чай, наблюдая за прибывшими сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Те уселись у самой сцены, а когда Аня подошла, чтобы сделать заказ, усадили на колени и принялись лапать. Атмосфера накалялась. Щеголь, который наконец отлип взглядом от танцовщицы, попытался героически вступиться за официантку, но его успокоили крепким ударом в челюсть. Бек оглянулся на Гошу, но того нигде не было видно. Вышибала как обычно пропал в самый нужный момент. Джей-Джей же мягко улыбнулся, и Бек вдруг почувствовал, как рубашка липнет к спине. Не нужно было обладать даром предвидения, чтобы понять, что дело принимает плохой оборот.

«Только не нарывайся», — замахал руками Бек, когда Джей-Джей решительно поднялся и шагнул вперед.

— Мне кажется, Аниа против, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы пьяная компания его услышала. — Так что, уважаемые, уберите от нее свои грабли и займитесь чем полезным. На ферме Джонсов как раз требуются разнорабочие — там некому носить помои.

Аня тихо пискнула и бросилась прочь, уронив поднос, который зычно загрохотал по полу.

Пока Бек решал, что будет проще — схватить Джей-Джея за шкирку и уволочь из салуна или по-быстрому разобраться с рейнджерами, как те тоже поднялись, демонстративно разминая кулаки. Похоже, им не терпелось хорошенько подраться. Остальные посетители начали потихоньку выбираться наружу, кто-то перевернул пару столов у стены и спрятался за ними, а вернувшийся в зал Гоша, к которому Аня метнулась за защитой, покраснел от злости, вытащил из-под стойки дробовик и передернул затвором.

Это стало началом конца. Один из рейнджеров, громила с кустистой бородой и глазами навыкате, выхватил из кобуры револьвер и, почти не целясь, нажал на спусковой крючок. Послышались выстрелы, громко завизжали девчонки, и задержавшиеся посетители рванули к дверям, сметая все на своем пути.

Громила расхохотался, не прекращая палить, но развлечение длилось недолго — шесть патронов кончились слишком быстро. И пока рейнджер перезаряжал револьвер, Джей-Джей бросился вперед и, выбив у него из рук револьвер, ловко уложил на пол. Подобрал оружие и навел на парня, чтобы тот не рыпался: 

— Без глупостей, или я вышибу тебе мозги.

Впрочем, это была пустая болтовня: стрелял Джей-Джей препаршиво, но в рукопашной был довольно неплох благодаря своей гибкости, хоть Бек и считал, что ему стоило поработать над хуком справа...

— Эй, Гоша, — крикнул Джей-Джей, — вызывай копов. Пусть займутся этими ребятами, пока они не натворили дел.

— Мало тебе было копов за последние сутки? — Бек вздохнул. — И вообще, Джей-Джей, хватит размахивать тут пушкой!

— Что? — переспросил тот и обернулся. Воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, бородатый громила попытался броситься на него, но Джей-Джей среагировал мгновенно — увернулся и поставил подножку. — Эй ты, кусок дерьма, я же сказал не двигаться, если хочешь сохранить свою тыкву целой!

С этими словами он перекинул револьвер в правую руку и крутанул на пальце в лучших традициях вестернов, крайне довольный собой.

На спусковой крючок Джей-Джей нажал случайно: пока он изображал крутого парня, громила попытался ударить его по голени. Увернувшись, Джей-Джей взмахнул рукой, револьвер сорвался с пальца, и... 

Выстрел, казалось, прогремел у самого уха, а мгновение спустя раздался грохот и оглушительный звон стекла: рухнули висевшие над сценой софиты. Судя по всему, Джей-Джей умудрился проявить чудеса меткости и сбить крепеж.

Погас свет, помещение погрузилось в полумрак, а Бек только и успел крикнуть «Ложись!» и перемахнуть через барную стойку.

Через несколько томительных мгновений все стихло. Бек потер ушибленный копчик и переглянулся с Гошей, а потом они, не сговариваясь, высунулись из укрытия. 

Рейнджеров нигде не было видно — Джей-Джей стоял в зале одиноким воином над поверженным и оглушенным врагом и тряс головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от застрявших в волосах осколков.

— Твою ж!.. — Бек проглотил ругательство, подскочив к нему. Первым делом приложил пальцы к шее громили, проверяя пульс. Того хоть и засыпало осколками, но серьезно, кажется, не задело. — Джей-Джей, ты как? В порядке?

— В полном, — отозвался тот и слабо улыбнулся. Из пореза на его щеке мелкими струйками стекала кровь. Бек осторожно вытер ее, выдохнул и огляделся. В «Паутине» царил знатный погром. В полу, как и на потолке, зияла дыра — софиты пробили деревянную сцену.

К счастью, большинство посетителей и работниц скрылись, когда началась стрельба. Сейчас кроме них и бармена внутри оставалась лишь девчонка из труппы Миранды. Бек помнил ее — невысокая, с забавными рыжими кудряшками, она едва держалась на ногах, танцуя канкан. Сейчас девчонка стояла неподалеку от сцены и озиралась по сторонам, словно не могла понять, что здесь происходит. Должно быть, бедняжка растерялась и не успела выбраться, а может, похолодев, подумал Бек, ее ранило в перестрелке.

Не мешкая, он бросился к ней.

— Ты как? Тебя не задело? — спросил он, осторожно встряхивая ее за плечи. Девчонка окинула его яростным взглядом, но кивнула. Бек подавил вздох облегчения. Она была цела, а значит, обошлось без жертв. 

От меткости Джей-Джея пострадали только королевские софиты.

— Сейчас сюда приедет полиция, и черта с два мы отсюда выберемся, — зашептала девчонка, потряхивая морковными кудряшками. Голос у нее был на удивление хриплым. Может, она дымила как паровоз? — Нужно бежать, пока есть возможность.

— Мы не собираемся никуда бежать, — сказал Бек и тут же поймал на себе растерянный взгляд Джей-Джея.

— Не собираемся? — переспросил тот.

— Не собираетесь? — удивилась девчонка.

— С какой стати нам бежать? Мы ничего не сделали.

— Ну да, — скептично фыркнула девчонка. — Скажи это своему приятелю, который вообразил себя Клинтом Иствудом и разнес половину салуна! 

— Ничего не половину. — Бек еще раз окинул взглядом погром. — Так, потолок только немного задел… А эта сцена вообще была насквозь прогнившей — и как только держалась?

Он взглянул на Джей-Джея — тот расправил плечи, и его глаза загорелись решимостью.

— Она права, Бек, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Те ублюдки смотались, так что спрос с нас. Все решат, что мы устроили погром. Нужно убираться отсюда.

— Какое счастье, что хоть у одного из вас есть мозги, — одобрительно кивнула девчонка. — А еще к списку ваших прегрешений можно добавить то, что вы чуть не пристрелили бедного работягу.

Она кивнула в сторону «бедного работяги», который застонал и попытался сесть. Получилось у него с третьей попытки и теперь он ошалело вертел головой, пытаясь понять, что произошло. В его бороде поблескивали осколки, лицо было покрыто пылью, как у шахтера.

— Но это же он с дружками затеяли драку!

— Думаешь, это вам как-то поможет? Здешние копы сначала стреляют, а потом разбираются.

— Бросайте оружие и выходите с поднятыми руками! В случае сопротивления мы откроем огонь на поражение! — словно в подверждение слов девушки, раздался снаружи голос шерифа. Бек поморщился. Он не сомневался, что Челестино с удовольствием их пристрелит. Судя по выражению лица Джей-Джея, тот думал о том же. — Настоятельно рекомендую проявить благоразумие и сдаться!

Бек и Джей-Джей переглянулись.

— Блядь, да что ж вы такие дебилы?! — Девчонка шагнула к Джей-Джею. — Выстави меня перед собой, схвати за шею и скажи, что если они нас не выпустят, то ты прострелишь мне ногу, вырвешь язык и оставишь истекать кровью!

— Ты что, спятила?! — Бек схватился за голову, но тут же взял себя в руки и заговорил громким шепотом. — Не собираемся мы тебе ничего ни вырывать, ни простреливать!

Он взглянул на Джей-Джея, ожидая поддержки, но тот на него не смотрел; все его внимание было сосредоточено на девчонке. 

— Знаешь, Бек, а это может сработать, — сказал он. — Челестино не посмеет пристрелить невинную девушку на глазах у толпы.

Джей-Джей перехватил в руке револьвер, обошел девчонку со спины, приставил оружие к ее виску и толкнул вперед.

— Можешь лапать меня, но только не увлекайся, — сказала та, а Бек подавил желание ущипнуть себя. Реальность все больше походила на бредовый сон. Откуда-то из-за спины послышался участливый вздох — пожелание удачи. Гоша никогда не отличался болтливостью.

Джей-Джей подтащил девчонку к дверям и крикнул в узкую щель между створок:

— У нас заложница! И двести кило взрывчатки! Но если вы дадите нам уйти, то никто не пострадает!

— Быстро учишься, не совсем имбецил, — одобрительно сказала девчонка и заголосила во все легкие неожиданно визгливым голосом: — А-а-а-а-а, спасите! Помогите! Я еще так молода, я не хочу умирать!

— Отпустите девушку, — крикнул Челестино. — Не усугубляйте свое положение! Давайте все обсудим!

— Сейчас он будет заговаривать вам зубы, — прошептала девчонка, — а его дружки тем временем подкрадутся сзади и пристрелят всех из снайперской винтовки. Да в кино сто раз такое показывали!

Джей-Джей тяжело сглотнул и прокричал:

— Дайте нам уйти, и никто не пострадает!

Он чуть приоткрыл дверь и толкнул девушку вперед, так, чтобы ее было видно снаружи.

— А-а-а, спасите меня, кто-нибудь! — заголосила та. — У меня дома больная мама, ее сердце не выдержит, если со мной что-то случится! Сделайте так, как просит этот сумасшедший, иначе он меня убьет! А я не хочу помирать в этой дыре-е-е-е!

Голос девушки сорвался на визг, и Бек поморщился. Челестино с помощником тоже опешили и даже отступили на шаг. Челестино растерянно молчал, но стрелять не решался. Обнадеженный Джей-Джей решительно двинулся вперед, закрывая себя девчонкой. Бек беззвучно выругался и бросился за ним, стараясь держаться позади. Сердце билось где-то в горле, пульс отбивал чечетку.

— Ключи, — сказал Джей-Джей, поравнявшись с Челестино. 

— Что? — растерянно переспросил тот.

— Гони сюда ключи от тачки, — твердо повторил Джей-Джей, глядя на него с непонятно откуда взявшейся уверенностью. — Иначе мозги девчонки украсят твою форму. А ты, — он ткнул револьвером девчонке в висок, — возьми их!

Девушка полузадушенно пискнула и протянула руку. Челестино обжег Джей-Джея ненавидящим взглядом и вложил в подставленную ладонь связку ключей. Трогательный брелок с Губкой Бобом блеснул в свете фар…

— Без глупостей, — предупредил Джей-Джей, — Бек все еще держит палец на кнопке детонатора.

Бек сунул руку в карман.

Они бочком отступали к пыльной машине, сопровождаемые осуждающими взглядами полицейских и зевак. Бек опустился на водительское сидение, Джей-Джей с заложницей уселись на заднее.

— Ключи!

Губка Боб шлепнул по ладони, и Бек завел машину. Двигатель рыкнул и тут же закашлялся, словно старик с последней стадией рака легких. Бек искренне надеялся, что движок не отдаст концы прямо сейчас.

— Гони-гони-гони! — завопила девчонка, и полицейская тачка, кашляя и поскрипывая, вздымая клубы пыли, рванула к шоссе.

— Похоже, тебе представилась возможность вспомнить свои рассказы и применить их на практике, — выдавил Бек. Джей-Джей кивнул — он все еще не мог толком прийти в себя.

— Да уж, приключеньице вышло что надо, — вздохнула девчонка неожиданно низким голосом. — А вы, ребята, не промах. Я вас недооценил. Слава богу, теперь можно снять этот дурацкий парик, а то, кажется, в нем уже вши поселились...

Бек нахмурился и обернулся на сидящую сзади девицу. Та беззастенчиво запустила руку в декольте, вынимая упруго торчащую грудь, и сдернула с себя парик. Затем приподняла подол платья и принялась остервенело тереть им лицо.

Девчонка, вне всяких сомнений, оказалась парнем.


	2. Сцена вторая, в которой мы знакомимся с Юрой

— Ну, а теперь, — мрачно начал Бек, — расскажи, кто ты, и какого хрена ты тут забыл. И нахрена тебе этот маскарад.

Он стоял у машины, прислонившись к дверце, и наблюдал как вихрится в свете фар поднятая в воздух пыль. Джей-Джей стоял рядом и задумчиво хмурил брови, а девчонка, которая оказалась не девчонкой вовсе, расселась на капоте и, скинув туфли, беззаботно болтала ногами.

— Меня зовут Юриохашутоаса, — отозвался не-девчонка. — На языке племени шошонов это означает «меньше знаешь, дольше проживешь, любопытный ублюдок». 

Джей-Джей хмыкнул, а Бек раздраженно потер виски, в который раз задаваясь вопросом, как он позволил втянуть себя в эту дурацкую авантюру. В глубине души он все еще надеялся, что происходящее — не более, чем страшный сон, от которого он вот-вот очнется, хотя и сам в это не верил.

Примерно спустя четверть часа после побега из Эль-Пасо где-то вдали раздался звук сирены, и Беку пришлось свернуть с шоссе на проселочную дорогу, а потом преодолеть несколько миль по бездорожью. К счастью, в бардачке нашлись карта и фонарик, и Джей-Джей с готовностью взял на себя роль штурмана — ему было не впервой. Еще с час полтора, пока совсем не стемнело, они плутали по дорогам, пытаясь запутать погоню, если та была — а она была, потому что Челестино был упертым сукиным сыном. Наконец, волна адреналина спала, и они остановились неподалеку от съезда с трассы. Отдышавшись, Бек выскочил из машины и решительно вытащил из нее не-девчонку — впрочем, тот особо и не сопротивлялся.

— Юриохашутоаса... Что? — переспросил Джей-Джей, всем своим видом олицетворяя глубины мыслительного процесса. Не-девчонка открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Бек его опередил.

— А меня зовут Отабек Алтын, и это переводится как «говори, если не хочешь, чтобы я прострелил тебе коленную чашечку, вырвал язык и оставил истекать кровью посреди пустыни». А это Жан-Жак, но все зовут его просто Джей-Джеем.

— Можешь называть меня Джей-Джей Великолепный! 

— Обойдусь. — Не-девчонка, кажется, даже побледнел — по перепачканному гримом лицу было тяжело сказать наверняка, — но самоуверенности не растерял. — Ладно, положим, яйца у вас все-таки есть. А то причитали как бабы.

— И это говорит пацан в женских шмотках? — уточнил Джей-Джей. — Ты что, какой-то извращенец? Этот, как их там называют…

— Ниче я не этот! Юра я, — сказал Юра и нахмурился. — Итак, какой у нас план?

— У нас, — сухо отозвался Бек, выделяя последнее слово, — плана нет. Но ты можешь проваливать на все четыре стороны.

— А, то есть теперь вы хотите просто взять и бросить меня здесь, посреди этой… пустыни? И это после того, как сначала похитили и привезли хрен знает куда? Кстати, где это мы?

— Эй, полегче! — вскинулся Бек. — Больше похоже на то, что это ты нас похитил.

— По моим прикидкам, мы где-то на границе Техаса и Аризоны, — одновременно с ним сказал Джей-Джей и добавил: — Рановато ты от сисек избавился. Теперь уж не дави на жалость — не прокатит. 

Юра гневно посмотрел сначала на него, затем на Бека. Закусил губу, помолчал с полминуты и вздохнул.

— Ладно, не будьте мудилами. Подбросьте хоть до ближайшего города, а то я на этих каблучищах едва стою, не то что пехом по бездорожью.

— Так и быть, — смилостивился Джей-Джей, — подкинем. 

Бек нахмурился и оглядел Юру с ног до головы. Выглядел тот беззащитно, если не сказать жалко — открытое платье с воланами и оборками, размазанный макияж… Оставь они его в таком виде здесь, на дороге, кто знает, что случится? Тем более, что даже без груди и парика Юру можно было принять за девчонку — угловатую, худую, но все-таки девчонку. 

Я еще об этом пожалею, подумал Бек и обреченно кивнул.

— Но, — поспешил добавить он, — ты перестанешь качать права и не будешь привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

— Эй, чувак, ты меня вообще видишь? — спросил Юра и провел рукой по пышной нижней юбке, не скрывавшей чулок в сеточку и подвесок. — Да одно это привлекает ко мне столько внимания, что не отвяжешься!

— Ладно, — сдался Бек. — Тогда просто молчи и постарайся хотя бы вести себя, как благопристойная барышня.

Юра фыркнул, но возражать не стал.

— Значит, решено, — заключил он, спрыгнул с капота и огляделся. — Но сначала нам нужно найти другую машину. Эта слишком приметная — так нас в два счета засекут!

— Не приметнее накрашенного парня в женских тряпках, — насмешливо протянул Джей-Джей.

Юра скривился, но возразить ему было нечего.

— В любом случае, от тачки надо избавляться. Она слишком бросается в глаза, да и в розыске уже наверняка, — сказал он. Джей-Джей согласно кивнул, а Бек подавил острое желание побиться головой о капот машины, глубоко вздохнул и согласился:

— Раз надо — избавимся.

— Что, просто бросим ее здесь? — спросил Юра. — В ней же полно улик, да она сама — ходячая улика! Внутри остались наши отпечатки пальцев, волосы, пот и прочие жидкости с ДНК...

— А еще твой парик и сиськи, — вставил Джей-Джей, но Юра его не слушал.

— ...и поэтому нам нужно ее взорвать! — заявил он. От его слов у Джей-Джея загорелись глаза — эта идея ему явно понравилась. Бек подавил вздох, но возражать не стал и послушно достал из-за пояса отнятый в «Паутине» револьвер. Добытый в бою трофей был отнят у Джей-Джея сразу же, стоило остановиться. Просто так, на всякий случай. 

— Да ты и правда ковбой! — фыркнул Юра, когда Бек всадил две пули в крыло, так и не попав в бензобак.

— В фильмах это выглядело куда проще, — пожаловался он, в третий раз стреляя в бензобак.

— Может, ты все время промахиваешься? — нахмурился Джей-Джей. — Дай я попробую.

— Нет! — вздрогнул Бек, представляя себе возможные последствия, и невольно отступил на шаг назад. — Лучше я сам.

— Идиоты, — вздохнул Юра, — только зря патроны тратите. 

Он сунулся в салон, почти утонув в нем, а потом выбрался оттуда с париком, накладной грудью и какой-то тряпкой. Кажется, с чьей-то форменной рубашкой, и Бек с ужасом понял чьей. Деловито, словно не раз уже делал подобное, Юра открутил крышку и сунул рукав в бак. В воздухе разлился острый запах бензина…

— Эй, кретины, спички или зажигалка есть?

Юра уже смочил рубашку бензином, оставив один из рукавов в бензобаке. Бек откашлялся:

— Я не курю.

— Курение плохо влияет на голосовые связки, — сказал Джей-Джей.

Юра закатил глаза и, не говоря ни слова, снова сунулся в салон полицейской тачки и вылез несколько мгновений спустя, победно потрясая металлической зажигалкой.

— Что он делает? — вполголоса спросил Джей-Джей, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим, но Бек только покачал головой. Юра тем временем чиркнул зажигалкой и поднес ее к рубашке. Смоченная бензином ткань вспыхнула, огонь пополз вверх, и Юра, качаясь на каблуках, заковылял прочь.

— Валим, придурки, чего встали?! 

Бек и Джей-Джей последовали его совету, и через полминуты, когда уже отошли на порядочное расстояние, услышали позади себя взрыв. Тот гулким эхом прокатился по пустыне, казалось, слышимый на многие мили вокруг.

***

— И что дальше? — спросил Юра. Они шли уже около четверти часа, но далеко не ушли. Или может, так только казалось: пейзаж не менялся, а дорога стелилась бесконечной однообразной лентой. Уже полностью стемнело, но стоило оглянуться, как можно было увидеть догорающую на горизонте машину.

— Думаю, до ближайшего города не больше десяти миль, — невпопад сказал Бек.

— Что? Да я без ног останусь, пока дойду!

— А что я могу сделать? — удивился Бек. — Понести тебя на руках?

— Вот еще! Но план можно было продумать и получше — например, взорвать эту чертову колымагу поближе к цивилизации!

Бек не ответил и устало потер переносицу, чувствуя приближение мигрени. Юра, тяжело вздохнув, снял туфли и дальше пошел в одних чулках — к радости Бека, молча. Следующие минуты текли в тягучей тишине, нарушаемой лишь посвистыванием Джей-Джея и тихим шелестом волочившегося по земле платья, который почти сразу покрылся песчаной крошкой. 

— Нам надо угнать какую-нибудь тачку! — внезапно предложил Юра, нарушая молчание. Джей-Джей развел руками.

— Какую? За все время ни одна даже мимо не проехала!

— Нет, но рано или поздно проедет. Все, что нам нужно — заставить водилу остановиться и выкинуть его из тачки.

В который раз поразившись криминальным замашкам обычного на первый взгляд подростка — хотя с «обычным» он, пожалуй, загнул, — Бек сказал:

— Мы и так уже по уши в дерьме, не хватало нам только машины угонять. Что следующим пунктом? Ограбим банк?

— Ну, — замявшись, протянул Юра, — я вообще думал, вам не впервой. Ты, ковбой, — он кивнул Джей-Джею, — так бодро рассказывал про свои подвиги, что я принял вас за крутых бандитов. 

Бек кинул на Джей-Джея красноречивый взгляд — он не раз говорил, что болтовня Джей-Джея им еще аукнется, — и вздохнул.

— Как бы то ни было, у меня есть идея получше. — И указал вперед.

Впереди, на расстоянии примерно в дюжину футов, виднелась автобусная остановка.

— Автобус?! Ты, наверное, шутишь! — неверяще сказал Юра, проследив за его взглядом.

— Не шучу.

— Точно не шутит, — подтвердил Джей-Джей.

— Хватит с меня криминала на сегодня, — отрезал Бек. — Да и зачем нам угонять машину, когда в этой стране прекрасно развита транспортная инфраструктура? Поехать на автобусе будет куда удобнее, чем искать где-то в ночи тачку, а потом взламывать ее и угонять, тем более, что у нас уж точно нет таких навыков. 

— Да какие там навыки, — отмахнулся Юра. — Просто берешь провод, и...

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя такие познания, но если хочешь остаться с нами, то замолчишь и послушно сядешь в автобус, — твердо сказал Бек. — А где-нибудь в Финиксе можешь угонять, что захочешь, только без нас. 

Юра фыркнул, демонстративно отворачиваясь, прошествовал к скамье на остановке и сел, закидывая на нее ноги и занимая собой все пространство. Обиделся.

Джей-Джей недолго думая опустился прямо на землю, а Бек так и остался стоять, где стоял.

Они принялись ждать.

Вечность спустя — хотя, на самом деле, прошло не более получаса — дорогу осветили фары, и перед ними остановился автобус, приветливо распахивая двери. Юра встал, кинул на Бека с Джей-Джеем убийственный взгляд и направился к ним. 

— Фабенс — Клинт — Спаркс — Хорайзон Сити — Эль-Пасо, — прочитал Бек на табличке. — Э-э-э, простите, а куда идет этот автобус?

Водитель — меланхоличный и равнодушный — пожевал губу:

— Читать умеешь? Написано же: «Спаркс тире Хорайзон Сити».

— Мы что, сейчас у Спаркса?! — неверяще переспросил Бек.

— Ну да, заходите или остаетесь? У меня график, — водитель ткнул в какую-то замусоленную бумажку. 

— Заходим. Сейчас, только сестренке помогу.

У входа в автобус Бек осторожно положил руку Юре на талию, делая вид, что помогает забраться во внутрь.

— Постарайся не забыть, — негромко проговорил он, — что сейчас ты — благопристойная барышня.

Юра сжал челюсть — Беку показалось, что он услышал, как скрипнули его зубы, — но промолчал. 

Водитель скользнул по ним взглядом, чуть задержавшимся на Юре, и хриплым голосом сказал:

— Три бакса. С каждого. 

Джей-Джей и Бек переглянулись. План с автобусом был хорош, за исключением одного маленького «но» — денег у них не было. 

— Только не говорите мне, что… — начал Юра и шлепнул рукой по лбу. — Мда уж, герои и спасители, мать вашу!

— Зайцами не возьму, — предупредил водитель и нахмурился. — Ну так что, едем или нет? У меня график…

— Э-э-э, — протянул Джей-Джей.

— Едем, — сказал Юра. И ни капли не стесняясь наблюдателей, задрал юбку: за резинку, на внутренней стороне бедра, были засунуты купюры. Отсчитав девять долларов, Юра отдал их водителю, и они трое беспрепятственно прошли в салон автобуса. 

Внутри было пусто, не считая мужчины средних лет в рабочем комбинезоне, который громко храпел, привалившись к окну.

Бек уселся на место у окна и бросил на Джей-Джея укоризненный взгляд.

— Кстати, что ты там говорил про Аризону?

— А? Что?

— То, что от Эль-Пасо мы отъехали всего на десяток миль!

Джей-Джей невинно улыбнулся, а Юра покачал головой:

— Просто штурман от бога, да.

Никто не возразил, и некоторое время тишину нарушали лишь храп пассажира и гул мотора. Потом Юра, наверное устав от густой темноты за окном, спросил:

— Ну, и что теперь? Куда поедем?

— Сойдем в Хорайзон Сити, а там видно будет, — философски ответил Бек. Он чертовски устал — что ни говори, а последние сутки выдались насыщенными. И сейчас, стоило немного успокоиться и расслабиться на мягком сидении, как его начало клонить в сон. Джей-Джей — то ли от избытка адреналина, то ли потому, что еще утром выспался в каталажке, — был до отвращения бодр и свеж.

— Заляжем на дно где-нибудь на пару дней, остановимся в мотеле, — фонтанировал идеями Джей-Джей.

— А деньги? — встрял Юра.

— Заработаем игрой в покер или бильярд.

Глаза слипались, и Бек задремал под болтовню Джей-Джея и Юры. Прямо сейчас они вряд ли могли натворить что-то, а Беку требовалось поспать хоть немного.

И он провалился в объятия Морфея, а проснулся от толчка и принялся тереть глаза. Джей-Джей и Юра уже были на ногах.

— Чего стоим? Что-то случилось? Авария? — негромко спросил Джей-Джей, подойдя к водителю. Тот передернул плечами и хмыкнул.

— Фараоны дорогу перекрыли.

— С чего вдруг?

Водитель снова пожал плечами.

— Да черт их разберет. Краем уха слыхал, что ищут каких-то отморозков, которые то ли кого-то ограбили, то ли кого-то убили. Одно я знаю точно — из расписания мы сегодня выбьемся точно — они проверяют все машины. 

И правда: на въезде в город выстроилась вереница машин. То ли тут было такое оживленное движение — в чем Бек очень сомневался, — то ли копы чересчур дотошно осматривали каждую. 

— Проклятье, — тихо пробормотал Джей-Джей и обернулся. Он так крепко стиснул зубы, что на щеках проступили желваки, глаза лихорадочно заблестели. — Нужно линять отсюда, пока не поздно, — одними губами сказал он, наклонившись к Беку вплотную. 

— Мы не можем просить высадить нас сейчас, мы еще даже в город не въехали. 

— Думаете, ищут нас? — спросил Юра. Бек шикнул на него, заставляя замолчать.

— Вряд ли, — поразмыслив, ответил он. — Слишком много усилий из-за погрома в дрянном салуне, но проверять это мне не хочется.

— Согласен, — сказал Джей-Джей и уже громче добавил, обращаясь к водителю. — Эй, мистер, а есть здесь поблизости мотель? Походу из-за проверки поездка затянется, а мы весь день на ногах и сейчас больше всего мечтаем выспаться. — Джей-Джей тряхнул примятыми после их приключений вихрами, а Юра демонстративно зевнул.

Водитель почесал макушку.

— Примерно в миле к югу отсюда есть мотель. Правда, не знаю, что там и как, лет этак семь назад место было преотвратным. 

— Спасибо, — сердечно воскликнул Джей-Джей и чуть подался вперед, словно хотел схватить водителя за руки. Тот рефлекторно отпрянул, задев локтем клаксон, Бек схватил Джей-Джей за плечо. Юрино «Боже, почему мне достались такие кретины?!» потонуло в зычном гудке.

— Спасибо-спасибо, — затараторил Бек, — мы, пожалуй, воспользуемся вашим советом… 

— Или нет, — буркнул Юра.

— Или нет, — подтвердил Бек, — но здесь мы выйдем.

Он стал подталкивать Джей-Джея к дверям, разошедшимся с характерным звуком. 

— Куда? Мы же хотели… — начал Джей-Джей.

— Лучше заткнись, — сказал Юра.

Пустыня встретила прохладой, и Бек поежился. Все-таки надо было перебираться на постоянное место жительства в более гостеприимные места. Куда-нибудь к морю и пляжу, Бек уже почти видел себя с доской для серфинга…

Реальность поманила обратно голосом Джей-Джея: 

— Но мы же собирались в мотель… 

— Как думаешь, что он скажет полиции, когда те остановят автобус для досмотра? Промолчит о странной троице, которая сбежала, едва заслышав о заставе? 

Джей-Джей вдруг растянул губы в усмешке:

— Но ищут-то они двух мужчин и маленькую рыжеволосую леди, танцовщицу Миранды. — Он сделал шутливый реверанс в сторону Юры. — Все, что нам нужно, — это избавиться от твоего тряпья.

— На этом и порешим, — заключил Бек, и все трое двинулись назад по дороге, туда, где, по словам водителя, располагался мотель.

***

— Как же я вас ненавижу!

Едва они оказались в номере, как Юра тут же вышел из образа благопристойной барышни — если только у благопристойной барышни могло быть такое откровенное платье и взгляд серийного убийцы — и превратился в беснующуюся фурию. В них полетели туфли — одна в Джей-Джея, вторая в Бека. Джей-Джей увернулся, и метко брошенная туфля едва не снесла тусклую лампу. Беку повезло меньше — каблук угодил ему прямехонько в живот.

Он охнул от неожиданности и согнулся пополам, сдерживая стон. Впрочем, Юру он сейчас прекрасно понимал. Чего только стоил диалог с администратором мотеля — страхолюдиной неопределенного возраста, флегматично жующей жвачку. Мало того, что цену она заломила безбожную, так еще и поинтересовалась, есть ли их «девочке» восемнадцать. Юра покраснел и набрал в легкие воздуха, собираясь, судя по всему, высказать все, что думает и о страхолюдине, и об этой дыре, но Бек поспешил схватить со стойки ключи и уволочь его в номер. Лишние проблемы им сейчас были ни к чему.

Уже в коридоре до них донесся жизнерадостный голос Джей-Джея:

— Восемнадцать? Не знаю, мы не спрашивали.

Администратор что-то угукнула, и Юра тут же вскинулся:

— Я покажу ей свободу нравов и все остальное!

Бек схватил его одной рукой за талию и принялся совать ключ в замочную скважину. На помощь подоспел Джей-Джей, и вдвоем им удалось затолкать Юру в номер.

Тогда Бек и получил туфлей в живот.

— Юра!

— Что Юра?! — возмутился тот. Без каблуков он стал почти на голову ниже Бека. — Я все ноги стер, таскаясь с вами по этой сраной пустыне, — «Мы тебя с собой не звали», — подумал было Бек, но вслух не произнес; Юра тем временем продолжал горячиться: — А теперь еще эта овца приняла меня за малолетнюю шлюху! Черт, да знал бы я, что придется так мучиться, остался бы с Мирандой!

Юра умолк, гневно раздувая ноздри. Из его речи Бек понял только то, что ничего не понял.

— Как ты вообще попал к ней в труппу? И зачем сбежал?

Юра нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Так я вам и рассказал, ага. Меньше знаете, целее будете.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Бек. — Ладно, не хочешь — мы не заставляем. — Взъерошенный Юра, уже готовый ругаться и отстаивать свою тайну, немного расслабился. — Это был долгий и тяжелый день. Давайте по-быстрому в душ и спать.

Юра первым бросился в душевую, и Бек его понимал. Хотелось, наверное, поскорее умыться.

— Ну и что дальше? — спросил он Джей-Джея, который уселся в кресло и со стоном вытянул ноги.

— Дальше — спать, а там видно будет.

— Прекрасный план, но хотелось бы деталей. Здесь оставаться мы не можем — рано или поздно Челестино выследит нас. Тем более, что на тебя у него зуб… И какого черта тебе надо было лезть к его подружке?!

— Изабелла ему не подружка, — рассеянно отозвался Джей-Джей. Казалось, мыслями он находится где-то далеко — то ли в Эль-Пасо, то ли еще где, и Бек вообще пожалел о том, что поднял эту тему. Джей-Джей наморщил лоб, приложив палец к губам — плохой знак! — а затем синие глаза озарились идеей. 

— Мексика!

— Что?

— Мексика, Бек. Я всегда мечтал побывать в Мексике! Говорят, там всем плевать, кто ты и откуда, и что натворил — были б деньги. 

— Которых у нас нет, — вставил Бек, но Джей-Джей его не слушал:

— И там никто не задает вопросов, а если задают, то верный друг, — он похлопал себя по кобуре, — позволит избежать ответов.

Бек закашлялся, представив, что будет, если Джей-Джей начнет размахивать пушкой направо и налево. Яков и так, наверняка до конца дней будет вспоминать его меткость.

— Нам в любом случае надо выбираться из страны, — вздохнул Бек. — За «Паутину» и «заложницу» нас наверняка объявили в федеральный розыск. 

— Значит, решено, — хлопнул в ладоши Джей-Джей. — Едем в Мексику!

— Я с вами. — Бек обернулся — в дверях санузла стоял Юра, замотанный в полотенце. — Мне тут тоже оставаться нельзя. И вообще, где бы вы были, если б не я?

— В Эль-Пасо, — предположил Джей-Джей.

— В главной каталажке Эль-Пасо, — фыркнул Юра. — Потому что легким движением одного ковбоя салун превратился в свалку.

— Ладно мы со своим списком достижений за последние сутки, а тебе-то зачем бежать? — спросил Бек.

— Я вообще-то тоже в розыске.

— В розыске не ты, — возразил Джей-Джей, — а наша заложница, горячая рыжая куколка из труппы Миранды. Тебя и обвинить-то не в чем. Снимай тряпки и возвращайся домой.

— Я не могу.

— Что?

— Что слышал, — огрызнулся Юра и нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. С минуту пожевал губу, а затем тяжело вздохнул: — Чтобы навсегда закрыть эту тему: я оказался не в том время не в том месте, видел то, что не должен был видеть. И теперь за мной охотятся.

— Охотятся? Кто?

— Не твое дело. Но чтоб вы знали: этим людям избавиться от человека — раз плюнуть. Серьезные ребята, не чета вам.

— Отсюда и маскарад, — озарило Джей-Джея. Юра кивнул:

— Не оставалось выбора — меня ищут похлеще, чем искали б похищенный кохинур.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание, потом Джей-Джей поднялся с кресла:

— Ладно, сейчас главное пересечь границу, а у нас нет денег. Юра, у тебя что-то осталось?

— Нет. Все мои накопления ушли на автобус и этот гадюшник. — Юра осмотрелся по сторонам, взгляд его остановился на широкой двуспальной кровати. — Кстати, а спать-то мы как будем?

Бек пожал плечами, а Джей-Джей задал более насущный вопрос:

— А в бойлере еще горячая вода осталась?

Юра фыркнул:

— С чего ты взял, что она там вообще была? Бежит чуть теплая, но все лучше, чем ничего.

Бек согласно хмыкнул, и тоскливый Джей-Джей ушел в душ. Через несколько секунд оттуда донеслись его вопли, срывающиеся на визг — наверное, вода была уже совсем холодной.

А еще через секунд тридцать мокрый, голый и стучащий зубами Джей-Джей выбежал из санузла. 

— Ты полотенце забрал!

— А оно тут одно? — удивился Бек.

Юра смерил Джей-Джея презрительным взглядом и вдруг покраснел.

— Не отдам! Я в эту чертову юбку снова не полезу! Хватит, находился в ней на жизнь вперед.

На застеленный линолеумом пол натекла целая лужа. Джей-Джей побуравил Юру тяжелым взглядом, встряхнул головой так, что брызги долетели и до Бека, и вздохнул:

— Да ладно уж, черт с тобой, принцесса. — И прошлепал назад — видимо, одеваться.

— Какая я тебе принцесса?!

Из санузла донесся смешок, и Юра демонстративно надулся.

— Слушай, я все еще не могу понять, как ты решился переодеться в девчонку, — сказал Бек.

— А я не могу понять, какого хрена ты лезешь не в свое дело!

— И правда, — вздохнул Бек, — зачем мне чужие проблемы?

Юра помялся, словно размышлял, стоит ли посвящать Бека в свои секреты, и уже открыл было рот, но тут скрипнула дверь — Джей-Джей освободил душ. Юра стиснул зубы так, что они клацнули. Бек вздохнул, поднимаясь:

— Не ругайтесь здесь.

— Да больно надо ругаться с этим одноклеточным!

— А я с девчонками не ссорюсь, — просиял улыбкой Джей-Джей, — ты же знаешь.

— Ты кого назвал девчонкой?!

Бек снова закрыл дверь — его ждал, судя по всему, ледяной душ. Терпения хватило секунд на сорок — облиться, наскоро намылиться обмылком и снова облиться. Вода действительно была студеной — зубы уже отбивали чечетку.

А единственное полотенце забрал Юра…

Впрочем, Бек, наверное, все равно уступил бы ему, как и Джей-Джей. Юра мог ершиться сколько угодно, кричать и ругаться, швыряться туфлями, но он был младше. И они, вроде как, действительно похитили его. И теперь несли за него какую-никакую, но ответственность.

Бек встряхнулся, словно пес, и зачесал пятерней лезущие в глаза волосы. Мутное зеркало не отразило ничего хорошего, но и ничего такого, с чем не справился бы нормальный сон.

Кстати, об этом…

Бек натянул футболку и белье, прихватил обувь и остатки одежды и вернулся в комнату. Там его ждала забавная картина: Джей-Джей лежал на животе с правого края, окуклившись в покрывале, и уже сладко посапывал, Юра улегся с левого. Между ними смело можно было положить еще двоих.

— И что тут произошло, пока меня не было целых пять минут? — спросил Бек.

— Ничего такого, о чем тебе надо знать, — фыркнул Юра, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. Джей-Джей согласно замычал и обнял подушку.

Бек вздохнул — уже в который раз за сегодняшний день очень захотелось проснуться.

— Как будем спать? 

Юра приоткрыл один глаз.

— А для особо тугосоображающих мы оставили место. — Но ни подушки, ни одеяла, молодцы, да, добрые у него спутники. — Да ладно тебе, Бек, только не говори, что стесняешься спать с нами в одной постели. В конце концов, все мы тут мужики… Туши свет, короче, и не томи.

Он вздохнул, щелкнул по выключателю, и номер погрузился в темноту. На ощупь нашел кровать — впрочем, этого монстра сложно было не найти, он занимал добрую половину номера, — и улегся, поежился от холода, прикрыл глаза.

Спать так спать, тяжелый и бесконечно долгий день, наконец, закончился.

***

— А-а-а-а-а! Убери от меня свои грабли!

Вопль раздался прямо над ухом, потом под ребра ударило что-то острое, и Бек закашлялся, разлепляя глаза. Теплое, прижимавшееся к боку, испарилось. 

Вопил, конечно же Юра, уже вскочивший с постели и яростно размахивавший руками.

— Так и знал, что вы чертовы извращенцы! Ладно, вы меж собой можете делать, что угодно, но меня не приплетайте!

Рядом завозился Джей-Джей.

— А? Что?

— Этот! Этот… — Юра аж словами захлебнулся от возмущения, — пидорас меня лапал!

— Бек, что ли?

— Да!

Бек, наконец, отдышался и приподнялся на локте.

— Я?!

— Ты! — Юра чуть не подпрыгивал от возмущения. — Куда ты свои руки положил, а?! Я тебя спрашиваю?!!

Видимо, ночью Бек замерз и прижался к Юре, оккупировавшему одеяло. А Джей-Джей всегда был мерзляком, так что он подкатился к Беку с другой стороны. Впрочем, так было даже лучше — теплее.

— Вообще, это ты предложил мне лечь рядом. «Мы все тут мужики» — это твои слова.

— Спать, а не класть свои грабли на мой… — Юра, казалось, покраснел еще сильней.

Полотенце, в которое он обернулся перед сном и так держалось на бедрах на одном честном слове, а от резких движений и громких воплей свалилось на пол, являя миру утренний стояк.

— Ты бы это, не сверкал тут телесами, — широко зевнув посоветовал Джей-Джей, — перед всякими… нами.

Юра витиевато выругался, подхватил полотенце и умчался в санузел. Только белый зад его и видели. 

Бек потер глаза, снова упал на кровать и с чистой совестью завернулся в еще теплое после Юры одеяло. Наверняка, было слишком рано для такой истерики. 

— Утро добрым не бывает, — сказал Джей-Джей. Бек беззвучно согласился.


	3. Сцена третья, в которой на сцену выходит новый герой

День, кстати, тоже не заладился.

Хмурый Юра хоть и поглядывал злобно, но туфлями больше не бросался. Ему пришлось снова натянуть юбку и девчачий топик, потому что другой одежды не было. И сейчас он сидел в скрипучем кресле, подобрав под себя босые ноги. Джей-Джей был улыбчив и бодр, но картину немного портил темно-фиолетовый синяк. Поэтому за кофе и чем-нибудь съедобным отправили Бека. 

Неподалеку от мотеля располагалось небольшое кафе, где перекусывали дальнобойщики, там Бек раздобыл кофе и не очень свежую выпечку. Булочки, по крайней мере, точно были твердоваты. Последние Юрины чаевые ушли на три хот-дога.

— Итаф, фафой у наф флан? — жуя хот-дог, спросил Джей-Джей.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал, — сказал Бек, — мы сделали ужасную глупость...

— Неужели хоть кто-то из вас это признает, — фыркнул Юра, пошевелив пальцами ног. 

— …когда сбежали из «Паутины». Мы ведь ничего не сделали, зачем нам бежать в Мексику? Ну, то есть, есть зачем, но… Можно ж было все объяснить.

— И ты говоришь это после заложницы и угнанной тачки? — фыркнул Юра.

— Да Челестино бы и слушать нас не стал, — добавил Джей-Джей. — Пристрелил бы, и дело с концом. Сам знаешь, какие про него ходят слухи…

— Может быть, но сейчас нам надо не искать новые неприятности, а выбраться из Техаса и сдаться полиции в другом штате. Попытаться объяснить, что мы не виноваты. У нас и свидетели есть — Аня и Гоша. Они подтвердят, что драку начали не мы. 

— Как-то поздновато ты об этом задумался, — вздохнул Юра. — После всего, что вы натворили, ни один шериф не поверит в вашу невиновность.

— После того, что натворили мы, ты хотел сказать, — поправил Юру Джей-Джей. Тот пожал плечами. — Итак, какой у нас план?

Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали разговор. Бек поскреб пальцами подбородок.

— Думаю, надо залечь на дно.

Юра приподнял брови:

— А не вы ли вчера собирались в Мексику?

— Мы, но сейчас нам лучше выждать немного. 

Джей-Джей помял пальцем нижнюю губу, нахмурился и кивнул: 

— Бек прав. Вчера на дороге была застава, сегодня лучше не высовываться. 

— Что, будем отсиживаться прямо здесь?! Да вы еще большие идиоты, чем я думал! Да вчерашний водила сдаст нас на первом же допросе!

Юра зло сверкнул глазами — похоже перспектива провести целый день, ничего не делая, его не прельщала. Хотя, Бек не мог не признать, что в его словах был смысл.

— Я разберусь! — сверкнул зубами Джей-Джей и сложил руки в своем фирменном жесте. — Предоставьте это Джей-Джею! 

— Как, хотелось бы узнать? Найдешь водилу и прибьешь?!

— Юра, и почему тебя вечно тянет в какой-то криминал? — ужаснулся Джей-Джей. — Где ж я его искать-то буду? Все проще — достаточно только навешать какой-нибудь душещипательной лапши на уши милашке-администраторше, сделать пару комплиментов, и она с радостью прикроет наши задницы от любопытных копов!

— Ты о себе слишком много воображаешь, — фыркнул Юра.

— Посмотрим! — сказал Джей-Джей и вышел из номера. 

— Посмотрю я, как он будет делать той корове комплименты! Да по ней видно, что она спит и видит, как бы кому-нибудь напакостить!

— Может быть, — согласился Бек, — но Джей-Джей найдет к ней подход.

— Да неужели? У него же фингал под глазом и рожа побита… Неужели эта дура клюнет?!

— Ты удивишься, но скорее всего да.

Юра вдруг подобрался, с него слетела его «взъерошенность» поглаженного против шерсти кота. Сейчас он всем своим видом демонстрировал заинтересованность.

— А вдруг корова уже сменилась, и за стойкой парень? 

Бек вздохнул и повторил:

— Ты удивишься.

Юра поморщился. 

— Замолчи. Это не та информация, которую мне хотелось бы знать.

— Зачем тогда спрашивал?

Вопрос остался без ответа, и несколько минут они провели в тишине. Юра размышлял о чем-то своем, а Бек прислушивался. Несмотря на то, что дешевый мотель вряд ли мог похвастать хорошей звукоизоляцией, стояла гробовая тишина.

Наконец, когда Бек уже подумывал, не пойти ли ему на разведку, дверь распахнулась, и внутрь ввалился сияющий Джей-Джей.

— Все отлично!

— Вау! Ты что, правда охмурил ту корову? — встрепенулся Юра.

— Во-первых, она не корова, а Дорис. А во-вторых, Дорис — очень милая девушка. Она так впечатлилась историей двух влюбленных, что пообещала никому о нас не рассказывать, если кто-то спросит.

— Влюбленных? — переспросил Бек.

— Ну да. Я рассказал ей историю любви моей драгоценной сестры и лучшего друга. Имей в виду, Бек, вы скрываетесь от твоих родителей, которые против невесты-танцовщицы.

— Мда уж, — вздохнул Бек.

— Это я, что ли, «невеста»? — возмутился Юра.

— Прости, дорогая, но только ты тут в юбке и при парике. А девушки любят истории о запретной любви. «Ромео и Джульетта» никогда не выйдут из моды. 

Юра закатил глаза. 

— Ладно, одной проблемой меньше, — подвел итог Бек. — Тогда тут и останемся. 

Делать было решительно нечего: газет в номере не оказалось, а по телеку крутили какую-то мыльную оперу, и поэтому большую часть дня Бек провел в полудреме. Юра пофыркал, но потом примостился рядом и вперился взглядом в экран и, кажется, потом даже втянулся — по крайней мере, на скуку не жаловался. В отличие от того же Джей-Джея, который готов был лезть на стену.

Едва дневной зной спал, как Юра встал и недовольно буркнул:

— Есть хочу.

— И я, — согласился Джей-Джей.

— Но у нас нет денег, — меланхолично сказал Бек. — А покерных или бильярдных поблизости нет.

— Я бы мог попросить Дорис одолжить нам пару баксов, но она сменилась еще в полдень.

— Повезло девушке, — пробормотал Юра.

— Теперь там трудится Сэм, ее напарник. Может, нашей прекрасной леди попытать счастья? — подмигнул Джей-Джей. 

От такой наглости Юра аж дара речи лишился — беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Джей-Джей тем временем продолжал фонтанировать идеями заработка на сытный ужин:

— До Хорайзон Сити, кстати, не особо далеко. Если копы перестали следить за въездом, то добраться до города — дело десяти минут. 

— А если не перестали? Копы в нашей стране, конечно, умом не блещут, но… — Юра сделал многозначительную паузу. 

— Придется обойтись без машины.

— Топать пешком?! — ужаснулся Юра. Бек его понимал — много в его туфельках не находишь. 

— Ты можешь остаться здесь. Мы с Беком смотаемся в город и подзаработаем немного денег.

— Как? — Юра скептически поднял бровь.

— Ну, я же уже говорил: мы хороши в покере и бильярде, за пару часов разживемся наличностью в любом баре.

— Ага, а потом вы кинете меня тут и свалите в Мексику вдвоем. Щас прям, размечтались…

— Как мы можем бросить нашу маленькую леди? — Джей-Джей подмигнул Юре. 

— Как-как? Как обычно бросают и маленьких, и не очень, — оскалился тот. — Нет уж, я иду с вами. Тем более, я уверен на все сто процентов, что без меня вы вляпаетесь в какую-нибудь хуйню.

— Не стоит светиться, — вмешался Бек. — Может, и хорошо, что мы уехали так недалеко. Уверен, ищут нас гораздо дальше. 

— И что, нам теперь голодными сидеть?! — возмутился Юра.

— Иногда можно немного и потерпеть.

— Не собираюсь я терпеть! — рявкнул Юра. — Все, я сваливаю! Торчите в этой дыре сами, терпилы безяйцевые!

С этими словами он натянул туфли и вышел из номера, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Бек, — хочет уйти, пусть уходит. 

— Думаешь, стоит его отпускать? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— А что ты предлагаешь сделать? Привязать его к стулу или приковать к батарее?

Бек сел на постели, а Джей-Джей подошел к окну и выглянул за цветастую занавеску. 

— Да нет, можно было просто догнать и нормально поговорить. Уверен, он не хочет никуда уходить — сам же за нами увязался...

— Да никуда он не денется, — сказал Бек. — Сам подумай: мы всего в нескольких милях от Хорайзон Сити, вокруг — пустыня, а Юра одет в женские шмотки и туфли. Да, изредка мимо проезжают дальнобойщики, но я очень сомневаюсь, что он сядет к кому-нибудь из них в машину. Так, успокоится и вернется. А я устал быть нянькой. 

Джей-Джей кинул на него скептический взгляд, но промолчал. 

Юра не вернулся ни через десять минут, ни через двадцать. Джей-Джей все чаще смотрел в окно и покашливал. Бек же медленно закипал. Злился он и на Юру — ну что за детский сад, почему нельзя было вести себя по-взрослому?! — и на себя. Больше — на себя. И молчаливые метания Джей-Джея только подливали масла в огонь.

Наконец Бек перестал себя обманывать — он волновался. Зря они отпустили Юру одного. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Бек, натягивая обувь, — прогуляемся. Воздухом подышим. И поищем его.

Улыбка Джей-Джея с головой выдавала захлестнувшее того облегчение. 

— Итак, с чего начнем? — спросил он, стоило им оказаться на улице. — Давай я обойду мотель, а ты посмотришь в закусочной?

Бек кивнул, и они разошлись.

Внутри ворочалось беспокойство. Странно, подумал Бек, еще вчера они были готовы бросить Юру посреди пустыни — хотя, кого он обманывал, не бросили бы они его там, — а сегодня, стоило тому отлучиться на полчаса, как оба разволновались как курицы-наседки.

В закусочной Юры не оказалось; официантка сказала, что не видела худенькую молодую девушку. Расстроенный Бек вышел на улицу и стал дожидаться Джей-Джея. 

А если Юра и правда решил сбежать и сел в первую же попавшуюся попутку? 

Показался запыхавшийся Джей-Джей. 

— У меня пусто. У тебя? 

— В закусочной его нет и не было.

— Вернемся в мотель, спросим Сэма? Может, он что-то видел?

Бек согласно кивнул: 

— Других вариантов у нас все равно нет.

Сэм оказался разговорчивым малым, а стоило ему узнать, что Бек поссорился со своей невестой, так и вовсе расчувствовался. (Прав был Джей-Джей, люди падки на истории о любви.)

— Видел ее, да, та еще штучка. Ох и сердитая была!

— И куда она пошла? — спросил Бек. 

— Сначала во дворе пыль поднимала — кричала и ругалась на каком-то ненашенском. Иностранка, да? — Сэм почесал макушку. — А потом, видать, успокоилась немного и пошла к трассе. Я еще подумал, как бы не случилось чего. Такая молодая и красивая, да еще и в такой одежде… Тут же всякие люди встречаются, знаете, насмотрелся я за годы работы… 

Дальше Бек не слушал — рванул к выходу. За его спиной Джей-Джей поспешно поблагодарил Сэма и бросился за ним. 

До трассы было недалеко, и Бек искренне надеялся, что они успеют перехватить Юру до того, как тот нарвется на неприятности. Что бы ни говорили по телевизору про искоренение преступности, на дорогах было опасно.

Они успели. 

Юра отчаянно сопротивлялся, шипел, словно кошка, а какой-то бородатый мужик пытался втолкнуть его в салон машины. Пышная юбка будто вспенилась, когда Юра начал пинаться особенно рьяно. 

— Ах ты, стерва! — рявкнул мужик. — Хватит уже строить из себя недотрогу, будто я не знаю, зачем ты тут стояла! Я ж не бесплатно — сказал же, плачу десятку.

— Отвали, козел, — рявкнул в ответ Юра, — иначе мои друзья тебе глаза на жопу натянут!

— Не надо пугать меня друзьями, дорогуша. Сейчас мы быстренько… 

Что он собирался сделать, мужик договорить не успел. Оказавшийся рядом, Бек дернул его за ворот рубашки. От удивления мужик ойкнул и отпустил Юру, а подоспевший Джей-Джей вырубил его своим фирменным хуком справа. 

Мужик охнул и обмяк, и Юра попытался выбраться из машины, одновременно поправляя задранную юбку.

Джей-Джей подал ему руку и рывком вытянул из задрипанного грязно-серого фордика. 

— Лучше молчите! — дрожащим голосом сказал Юра. — Хоть слово, и я за себя не отвечаю!

Бек и Джей-Джей переглянулись и не ответили. А что тут скажешь? Упрекать Юру они точно не собирались. 

Юра тем временем подошел к поверженному обидчику. Присел на корточки, обшарил его карманы, потом встал и как следует пнул все еще бесчувственного мужика под ребра. 

— Вот тебе, скотина! 

— Лежачего не бьют, — сказал Джей-Джей. 

— Напомнить, как усердно ты пинал того рейнджера в «Паутине»? — огрызнулся Юра, и Бек подумал: хорошо. Лучше пусть злится, чем боится.

— Не надо, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей, — я и так не забыл. 

— Тогда молчи!

— Молчу, — покорно согласился Джей-Джей, примирительно подняв ладони. 

— Ладно, — Юра подошел ближе, — ну что, идем назад? 

Переглянувшись с Джей-Джеем, Бек сказал:

— Надо бы его… того. Хоть в машину посадить.

— Да, а то тело у дороги привлекает внимание.

— Делайте, что хотите, а я пойду. — И Юра двинулся в сторону мотеля. Бек вздохнул.

Вдвоем с Джей-Джеем они усадили мужика на пассажирское сидение. Тот слабо застонал, но не очнулся. Дожидаться, пока тот придет в себя, они не стали — догнали Юру, который успел преодолеть полпути до мотеля. 

— Не думал, что вы за мной придете. — Юра вдруг остановился, глядя перед собой. — Спасибо.

Его слова звучали так печально, что Бек не знал, что ответить. То, что они не собирались его бросать? То, что волновались? То, что уже, вроде как, приняли его за своего? 

Юра перестал дрожать, но все равно выглядел беззащитно, и хотелось сделать что-нибудь глупое. Например, успокаивающе погладить его по голове. Или обнять.

— Как мы могли бросить нашу прекрасную даму, — фыркнул Джей-Джей, разряжая обстановку.

— Кто ж знал, что вы такие благородные рыцари, — ответно поддел Юра. — Бедные странствующие рыцари, готовые прийти на помощь тому, кто в беде. Без коней, доспехов и даже денег на еду. 

И не поймешь так, смеялся тот или нет. 

У закусочной Юра остановился и хитро улыбнулся. 

— А я все-таки добыл нам денег на ужин. — И сунул в руку Беку горсть мелких купюр.

***

Следующее утро было похоже на предыдущее, словно близнец, за единственным исключением — в этот раз проснувшись рядом с Беком, Юра не вопил как резаный. То ли привык, то ли вчерашний стресс благотворно сказался на его характере.

После кофе и быстрого перекуса они снова принялись строить планы на будущее. 

— Думаю, сегодня можно попробовать сунуться в Хорайзон Сити, — сказал Бек.

— Зачем? 

— Там есть бары, а где есть бары, там найдутся и желающие сыграть на деньги. 

— У нас же есть немного наличности, — напомнил Юра.

— Этого мало, — вздохнул Джей-Джей. — Если мы хотим перебраться через границу, то надо существенно больше. А вообще, я тут вспомнил про одного парня из Эль-Пасо. У него есть связи, и, думаю, баксов за сто он поможет нам перебраться через границу. Бек, странно, что мы не вспомнили о нем раньше.

Бек нахмурился и слизнул с губ кетчуп.

— Ты о том чуваке с саксом, что ли? С которым мы отжигали на прошлый Хэллоуин?

— Именно. Он еще тогда назвал нас братьями и поклялся в вечной дружбе.

— Как там его звали? Майкл? Эммет?

— Почти угадал. Эмиль. Он то ли из Польши, то ли из Эстонии, не помню.

— После того, как вы обкурились и почти разгромили городской парк, удивительно, что ты вообще хоть что-то помнишь… 

— Так, воспоминания — это, конечно, хорошо, — вмешался прагматичный Юра, — но мы отошли от темы. Говоришь, ему надо заплатить сотню баксов? И как мы эту сотню раздобудем в такой дыре?

— Я же говорил, — Джей-Джей снова сделал свой «Джей-Джей стайл» знак, — мы очень хороши в покере. 

Юра скептически изогнул бровь. Бек дожевал булочку и поднялся.

— Ладно, теперь надо как-то добраться до города. Кстати, Юра, тебе бы сменить это, — он ткнул пальцем в яркую юбку, — на что-то менее приметное…

— Да что ты говоришь! Думаешь, мне самому нравится, когда яйца ветром обдувает?! А на что сменить? Я не Золушка, из занавесок штаны себе не сошью.

— Зачем шить? У меня есть идея получше!

Джей-Джей метнулся из комнаты, только хлопнула дверь. 

— Что он задумал? — спросил Юра.

— Что бы он ни придумал, — вздохнул Бек, — тебе это вряд ли понравится. 

Через десять минут Джей-Джей вернулся с ворохом грязно-коричневых тряпок. 

— Вот!

Он гордо вывалил тряпки на постель. Юра поднялся с кресла и поморщился.

— Это что за отстой?

— Это то, что выдала мне милашка Дорис. Сказала, одежду забыл кто-то из постояльцев.

С выражением искреннего отвращения Юра двумя пальцами приподнял изгвазданные штаны и сбросил с постели. 

— Кажется, на них кого-то вырвало.

— Да, — принюхался Бек, — запашок тот еще.

— Но ты же хотел штаны! 

Юра обжег Джей-Джея взглядом, как плетью щелкнул:

— Знаешь, я передумал. Пусть уж лучше яйца обдувает ветерком, чем обблеванные штаны на пять размеров больше.

— Тогда, дорогая моя, — как-то хищно улыбнулся Джей-Джей, и Бек вдруг подумал, что именно на такую реакцию тот и рассчитывал, — возвращай на место сиськи и лезь на ходули. Мы идем покорять этот городок.

***

«Покорением» городка их въезд в Хорайзон Сити можно было назвать с натяжкой. На трассе им удалось тормознуть старенький потрепанный пикап, и болтливый старичок-водитель согласился задаром подбросить их до города. Юра и Джей-Джей уместились в кабине, а Беку выпало трястись в полупустом кузове.

С одной стороны, немного боязно было оставлять эту парочку без присмотра. С другой, отдохнуть от них тоже хотелось.

Дорога пролетела за несколько минут, но палящее солнце все равно успело хорошенько его прожарить. Бек чуть не вывалился из кузова, когда пикан притормозил.

Из кабины лихо выпрыгнул Джей-Джей.

— Спасибо, что подбросили!

— Да не за что, сынок! Помоги спуститься своей сестренке…

Джей-Джей последовал совету и одной рукой приобнял Юру за талию, спустил на раскаленный пыльный асфальт. 

— Спасибо, — сквозь зубы процедил тот.

— Все для тебя, дорогая, — сладко улыбнулся Джей-Джей.

Морковные волосины выбились из локонов и теперь торчали из парика словно нитки из плохо подшитой одежды. И липли к повлажневшей шее Юры. Выглядел тот как хорошо потасканная продажная девка. Бек отвел глаза. Им срочно требовался приличный комплект одежды.

— Ладно, теперь куда?

— Вон в тот бар, наверняка там найдутся желающие сыграть партию-другую в покер, — сказал Джей-Джей. Бек усомнился, но деваться было особенно некуда. Не стоять же посреди улицы.

Юра прихрамывая сделал шаг, другой и тихо застонал.

— Что? — вскинулся Джей-Джей.

— Ничего, чертовы туфли…

— Мда, юбка и туфли на шпильках — не особо удачная экипировка для побега. Выбирал бы мужской образ…

— Да кто ж знал, что вы поднимете такой переполох и можно будет скрыться под шумок. А вообще, лучше уж так, — вздохнул Юра. — Иначе мне вообще жизни не видать.

Бек вздрогнул от прозвучавшей в чужом голосе безысходности. Неужели, все было так плохо? 

— Первым делом заработаю тебе на удобную обувь, — пообещал ничего не заметивший Джей-Джей. Юра в ответ только скептически хмыкнул. 

Впрочем, через час от его скепсиса не осталось и следа. В баре нашлись и стол с бильярдом, и парочка скучающих рейнджеров, которая с готовностью согласилась на игру. Первую и вторую партию Джей-Джей продул — усыплял бдительность. Рейнджеры подняли ставки, Джей-Джей согласился, якобы желая отыграться, и выиграл три следующие партии подряд.

Джей-Джей взял игру на себя, Беку оставалось только потягивать воду да отгонять от Юры особо назойливых ухажеров, желавших познакомиться с девушкой «поближе». Впрочем, Юра и сам справлялся — вонзил шпильку в ступню самому наглому и мило улыбнулся:

— Ах, простите…

Больше желающих подойти поближе к строптивой рыжей красотке не нашлось. 

К исходу второго часа у Джей-Джея, по подсчетам Бека, в кармане уже лежало около пятидесяти баксов. Атмосфера в баре тем временем накалялась; напряжение было таким ощутимым, что хоть ножом режь, и Бек понял: пора заканчивать. В этом деле, как он для себя уяснил, главным было умение вовремя остановиться. Стоит даже немного перегнуть палку — и проблем не избежать. Обычно ошивающиеся в таких местах — народ сомнительный, с них станется выйти вслед за победителем и вернуть свои деньги силой.

Вот и сейчас при взгляде на раздосадованных рейнджеров стало ясно, что пора делать ноги. Бек трижды кашлянул в кулак — это было их с Джей-Джеем условным знаком, — громко сказал, что девушке, кажется, дурно, и повел ничего непонимающего Юру к выходу. К счастью, Юре хватило ума подыграть; он деланно-высоким голосом ответил, что да, дышать тут совсем нечем, и вцепился Беку в руку, покачнувшись на каблуках.

Вечерело. Часов у Бека не было, но, взглянув на небо, он предположил, что время близится к шести пополудни. Солнце покатилось к закату, но июльский зной не спадал. 

Джей-Джей присоединился к ним минут семь спустя, выскользнув через заднюю дверь, похлопал себя по карману и широко улыбнулся Юре:

— Ну что, детка, а вот и папочка! Теперь мы прикупим тебе прикид, и ты больше не будешь похожа на беглого трансвестита.

— Извращенец, — фыркнул Юра, но Джей-Джей, казалось, его даже не слышал:

— Здесь неподалеку есть что-то вроде торгового центра. Там и приоденешься. 

— Надеюсь, в этой дыре найдется приличная одежда, — сказал Юра, но даже резкие слова не могли скрыть его хорошего настроения: хмурые морщинки между бровей разгладились, из взгляда пропало напряжение, сменившись на что-то похожее на… предвкушение? Должно быть, подумал вдруг Бек, женские шмотки и правда чертовски ему надоели. 

— Решено, — сказал Бек. — Приведем тебя в приличным вид, ночь отсидимся, а завтра утром двинем в Эль-Пасо.

— Отличный план, — кивнул Джей-Джей, схватил Юру за руку и потащил в сторону торгового центра.

К сожалению, осуществиться этому плану было не дано.

***

Торговый центр был маленьким — куда меньше торговых центров в Эль-Пасо, — но здешние цены приятно поражали своей доступностью. Посчитав все имеющиеся у них сбережения (пятьдесят три доллара и пятьдесят пять центов) Бек прикинул, что даже реши Юра обзавестить полным гардеробом, им все равно хватит и на еще одну ночь в мотеле, и на еду, и — чем черт не шутит! — на попутку до Эль-Пасо.

Юра первым делом ломанулся в обувной, где под удивленным взглядом продавщицы направился к отделу с мужской обувью и теперь донельзя довольный разгуливал в сникерсах, смотрящихся с юбкой и чулками довольно… оригинально.

— Ну что, госпожа принцесса довольна? — подколол его Джей-Джей.

— Не Блумингдейлс, конечно, но, думаю, сойдет, — сказал Юра.

— Как будто ты был когда-то в Блумингдейлсе, — фыркнул Джей-Джей, на что Юра только закатил глаза:

— Ты удивишься. Ну что, пойдем дальше?

«Дальше» включало в себя новую футболку чудовищной расцветки, пару толстовок (две по цене одной) и джинсы. Выйдя из очередного магазина Бек глянул на улицу, с тоской отмечая, что уже совсем стемнело, и хотел было предложить вернуться в мотель, как идущий впереди Юра застыл.

— Да что б меня, — прошептал он, напряженно глядя куда-то вдаль, а затем прижался к стене и потянул за собой Джей-Джея с Беком. Прижал палец к губам, делая знак молчать, и сказал: — Смотрите, кто там!

— Где? — спросил Джей-Джей, завертев головой.

— Да не дергайся ты так, заметят же! 

— Кто? — насторожился Джей-Джей и тоже принялся оглядываться. — Челестино?

— Чур-чур-чур, — Бек поплевал через левое плечо.

Юра только фыркнул и указал на светловолосого парня, который разговаривал с одной из продавщиц и что-то ей показывал.

— Он кажется мне знакомым! — внезапно сказал Джей-Джей. — Я его точно где-то видел!

— Ну хоть один из вас не совсем дремучий!

— Это случайно не племянник жены пекаря из пекарни напротив нашей старой квартиры? — продолжил Джей-Джей, оборачиваясь к Беку. Тот пожал плечами: он понятия не имел, о ком идет речь, потому что не помнил ни пекаря, ни его жену, ни, тем более, какого-то там племянника. Впрочем, теперь, после слов Джей-Джея, этот тип тоже показался ему смутно знакомым.

— Нет, я знал, что вы тупой и еще тупее, но не думал, что вы настолько идиоты! — закатил глаза Юра. — Да это же Никифоров, Виктор Никифоров!

— Виктор Никифоров? — переспросил Бек.

— Виктор Никифоров? — с жутким акцентом повторил за ним Джей-Джей, делая ударение на последнем слоге, на секунду задумался и тут же просиял: — Конечно я знаю Виктора Никифорова! Это же звезда вашего советского хоккея, а я знаю все о хоккее! Постойте, я должен взять у него автограф!

Юра со стоном хлопнул себя по лбу, а Бек сказал:

— Это не тот Никифоров, Джей-Джей.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но «тот» уже лет пять, наверное, как умер, — сказал Юра. — Этот Виктор Никифоров — всемирно известный фигурист, хрен знает сколько раз чемпион мира и...

— Да-да, понял, — прервал его Бек, но Юра не унимался:

— Интересно, какого черта он забыл в этой дыре?

— Никогда бы не принял тебя за фанатку, — ухмыльнулся Джей-Джей.

— Если я фанатка, то ты — чемпион мира по стрельбе, — беззлобно вернул шпильку Юра. — А вообще, это же огромная удача! Сами подумайте: этот тип — легендарный фигурист, у него наверняка бабла как у дядюшки Скруджа.

— А нам-то какое дело до него и его денег? — удивился Джей-Джей. Юра глубоко вдохнул, прошептал что-то похожее на «Боже, нафига ты послал мне этих дебилов» и принялся объяснять:

— А такое. Ну, положим, доберемся мы до Эль-Пасо, пересечем границу и попадем в Мексику. А дальше? Пораскиньте мозгами: мы окажемся в чужой стране без гроша в кармане, и что нам тогда делать?

— То же, что и везде, — пожал плечами Бек. — Искать работу.

— Ага, видел я вашу «работу». Ну раз обуете кого-нибудь в бильярд, ну два, а на третий вас пустят на фарш свирепые мексиканские бандидос.

— К чему ты ведешь? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— К тому, что нам нужны деньги. И не эти гроши, — Юра ткнул Джей-Джея в карман, — а настоящие деньги. Такие, с которыми мы сможем начать новую жизнь. И поэтому я предлагаю ограбить Виктора Никифорова.

— Хм-м-м, а это не такая уж и плохая...

— Нет, — оборвал Джей-Джея Бек. — Мы не будем никого грабить. Вам двоим что, подвигов мало? Ну ограбим мы его, а дальше что? Убить кого-нибудь захотите?

— Ладно, — сдался Юра. — Тогда не ограбить. 

— Слава богу!

— Просто обворовать. Ну а что? — возмутился Юра, поймав на себе взгляд. — У него все равно денег столько, сколько одному человеку ни в жисть не потратить, не обеднеет!

— О, вот он, ваш русский коммунизм, — сказал Джей-Джей, в его голосе прозвучало что-то похожее на уважение. — Это, наверное, у вас в крови, да?

Бек приподнял бровь, и Джей-Джей заткнулся. Легенда фигурного катания, меж тем, продефилировала к другой продавщице и принялась ей тоже что-то втирать. 

— Короче, смотрите! — страстно зашептал Юра. — Сейчас я подкачу к нему под видом фаната. — Джей-Джей фыркнул, но промолчал. — И разведу на разговор. Потом подходите вы… 

— Я не собираюсь никого грабить, — отрезал Бек. 

— Ладно, мы не будем его грабить, он сам отдаст нам кошелек.

— Как? — удивился Джей-Джей.

— Предлагаю повторить маневр с заложницей — это же почти наш фирменный прием. Надо, кстати, его уже как-то назвать.

Джей-Джей с азартом подхватил идиотскую Юрину инициативу: 

— «Дама в беде»? 

— Скорее, «Чип спешит на помощь».

— Почему Чип? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Ладно вы не смотрите мировую классику, — Юра картинно закатил глаза, — но мультики? Чип и Дейл тоже переодевались в танцовщиц, ай, неважно… Короче, пока я говорю с ним, подходите вы...

— Слушайте, зачем нам лишние неприятности, — перебил Бек. — Нас и так ищет полиция. Угон и взрыв полицейской тачки, похищение девчонки… Теперь вы еще и знаменитость хотите ограбить. Да нас потом не то что в Мексике, в Кикиктархуаке найдут.

— Не найдут, если у нас будут деньги, — убежденно отозвался Юра. — Все упирается в них.

— Ладно, но с какой стати этому Никифорову отдавать нам свой кошелек? — У Джей-Джея, наконец, включились мозги, и он начал задавать правильные вопросы. 

— Так я уже пять минут пытаюсь вам это объяснить, идиоты! Стратегия «Чип спешит на помощь»!

— Что?

Бек ничего не понял, Джей-Джей, судя по всему, тоже. Но Юре, похоже, позарез требовался кошелек этого Никифорова (или он так хотел поговорить с кумиром, но не хотел палить фанатской привязанности), раз он проявлял чудеса терпения:

— Так, еще раз: я подхожу к Никифорову и утягиваю его в разговор, потом подходите вы и говорите, что если он не отдаст свой кошелек, то пристрелите меня. Только сделайте рожи пострашнее. И все, денежки будут у нас, а впереди — новая жизнь.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что он предпочтет спасти тебя и лишиться кошелька? — спросил Бек. 

— Интуиция, — глубокомысленно изрек Юра. — А вообще, большая часть порядочных людей — идиоты, и любят погеройствовать.

Бек, вспомнивший, как Джей-Джей «геройствовал» в «Паутине», не мог с ним не согласиться. 

— Ладно, я быстренько переоденусь. — Юра выхватил у Бека пакет с женскими шмотками. — А вы пока не выпускайте его из виду.

Он сайгаком метнулся к примерочной. 

— Мне все это не нравится, — сказал Бек. 

Ничего не подозревающий Виктор Никифоров бродил по торговому центру. Бек, а за ним и Джей-Джей, отошли в сторону, чтобы следить за его передвижениями.

— Тебе не кажется, что он кого-то ищет? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Похоже на то.

— Так, я готова к труду и к обороне! — раздался высокий голосок. Рядом появился Юра и с воинственным видом поправил сползшую грудь. — Блядь, ну как же я ненавижу эти туфли.

Джей-Джей окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Эй, хватит раздевать меня глазами!

— Да больно надо, — фыркнул тот. — К тому же, я уже видел тебя голым. А вот парик сидит не особо ровно, надо поправить.

Пока Джей-Джей старательно приглаживал рыжие локоны, Бек сказал:

— Ладно, скажем, у нас все получится. Но потом...

— Простите за беспокойство, — раздалось сзади с легким русским акцентом, — не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Они так расслабились, что даже не заметили, как цель их будущего преступления подошла к ним со спины.

— Понимаете, я ищу одну девушку… О! — Его взгляд упал на Юру, и он расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.

— Э-э-э, здрасьте! — сказал Юра.

— Здравствуй, моя прекрасная Терпсихора! Я искал именно тебя!

Юра, кажется, потерял дар речи, пока Никифоров схватил его — не самую чистую, кстати, — руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Сыпались комплименты — Никифоров перемежал русский, английский и, кажется, французский, воспевая красоту и изящество прекрасной танцовщицы. Юра хлопал ресницами и пытался отнять у Никифорова свою уже порядком обслюнявленную ладонь. 

Бек вздохнул: по всему выходило, что выбора у них не оставалось. Мысленно проклиная свою удачу, которая, похоже, даже не глядела в его сторону, он вытащил из-за пояса револьвер, ткнул дулом Юре под ребра и сказал:

— Один звук — и я вырву ей колен… а, простите, перепутал. Прострелю коленную чашечку и вырву язык.

— О нет! — ахнул Никифоров. — Только не коленную чашечку! Она же никогда больше не сможет танцевать!

Никифоров прижал ладонь к сердцу, и Юра, наконец, получил возможность незаметно вытереть руку о юбку.

— Ну, потеря, скажем, не особо большая, — пробормотал Бек, вспомнив жалкий канкан в «Паутине», за что тут же получил острым локотком в бок.

— Не скажите, — возразил Никифоров. — Какое изящество, какая грация! А потенциала — так вообще непочатый край!

— Не, чувак, танцевать она по-любому уже не будет, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Потому что без языка истечет кровью до смерти.

— Мистер, — слабым голосом сказала «танцовщица», — пожалуйста, спасите меня. Не дайте им убить меня.

Никифоров посерьезнел. 

— Что вы хотите? 

— Твой кошелек, и девица будет и дальше покорять мостки задрипанных салунов. 

— Как низко вы пали, — вздохнул Никифоров. Он сунул руку в карман и протянул Джей-Джею новенький блестящий портмоне. — Разве стоит жизнь столь прекрасного существа каких-то жалких бумажек?

— Вы пра… кха-кха... — Бек был совершенно согласен с Никифоровым, но выходить из роли было нельзя, о чем очень вовремя напомнил острый локоть. — Вы мне тут еще поговорите…

Бек приподнял револьвер чуть выше, чтобы соответствовать образу.

— А-а-а-а-а! — заголосила проходившая мимо мамаша с детьми. — Да что ж это делается-то?! Помогите, грабят средь бела дня! Убивают! Вызовите полицию!

— Надо валить, — сквозь зубы прошипел Юра.

— И на этой не особо приятной ноте, — картинно поклонился Никифорову Джей-Джей, — мы, пожалуй, отчалим. 

— Вы получили, что хотели! Отпустите девушку! — крикнул Никифоров. 

— Только попробуй, — чуть слышно прошептал Юра и вцепился в руку Бека. — Я — ваша страховка!

— Это наша страховка, — послушно повторил Бек. — Гарантия того, что ты не будешь делать глупости. И не пытайся следовать за нами!

Бек принялся отступать, все еще угрожая Юре револьвером. Никифоров смотрел на них взглядом побитой собаки. 

Они выскочили на улицу и бросились бежать. Ненужный теперь, слава богу, револьвер Бек сунул за пояс.

— Не так быстро! — задыхаясь пробормотал Юра. Если бы Бек не волок его за собой, тот бы давно отстал. Каблучки туфель вязли в подплавленном солнцем асфальте.

— Валим, валим! Скоро тут соберутся все копы Хорайзон Сити, — крикнул Джей-Джей. Он не только опережал их на полквартала, но еще и озаботился прихватить из торгового центра пакет с обновками Юры.

— Бек, — хныкнул Юра. — Не могу я больше. Больше ни шагу не сделаю…

Наверное, туфли и впрямь ужасно натирали ноги.

— Черт!

Бек вздохнул и не самым аккуратным образом закинул Юру на плечо. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности.

— Я тебе не мешок картошки, — завопил он спустя несколько мгновений и ощутимо ткнул кулаком под лопатку.

Бек отвечать не стал, следя за дыханием. 

— Ого, какие рыцарские порывы… не ожидал от тебя такого.

Ради очередной подколки Джей-Джей даже подождал их у перекрестка.

— Сам не ожидал, — пропыхтел, отдуваясь, Бек. Хрупкий на вид и невесомый Юра оказался неожиданно тяжелым. — Но не бросать же его тут…

Возмущавшийся Юра примолк.

Они пробежали еще несколько кварталов, застроенных аккуратными благопристойными домиками, пока, наконец, не свернули в узкий переулок. Там Бек поставил Юру на землю, а Джей-Джей бросил ему пакет с вещами. 

Джей-Джей вслушался в гудящий от зноя воздух и подмигнул Юре:

— Переодевайся, принцесса, самое время двум парням и маленькой заложнице слиться с толпой.

Вдалеке раздались визгливые полицейские сирены — копы только-только подъезжали к торговому центру.

***

В кои-то веки им повезло — до мотеля снова добрались на попутке. В этот раз, правда, не бесплатно, но зачем было мелочиться, если у них теперь были деньги?

Уже в номере довольный Юра выудил из кармана Джей-Джея кошелек под его возмущенное «Эй!» и забрался с ногами на кровать.

— Нам там вообще-то еще спать, — сказал Бек, но Юра был слишком занят добычей, а Джей-Джей — негодованием, чтобы обратить внимание на такие мелочи.

— Так. А это что? — странным голосом спросил Юра, вытаскивая из портмоне сложенную пополам купюру. Бек почувствовал, как под ложечкой неприятно засосало, прищурился и ответил:

— Двадцать долларов.

— Сам вижу, что не рождественская открытка! С какого хрена тут только двадцатка? 

— Там что, правда больше ничего нет? — встрепенулся Джей-Джей и подошел ближе, заглядывая Юре через плечо. — Ты что, шутишь? 

— Я что, по-твоему, похож на клоуна?! — огрызнулся в ответ Юра, судорожно ощупывая портмоне и вытаскивая на свет полускомканную кипу чеков.

— Хочешь сказать, мы так подставились из-за какой-то паршивой двадцатки?! — неверяще сказал Джей-Джей.

Юра не ответил. Вывернув все портмоне и убедившись, что больше в нем денег нет, он замысловато выругался и запустил им в стену.

— Ну прекра-а-асно, — потянул Джей-Джей.

— Да уж. А я говорил, что это плохая идея.

Бек на всякий случай подобрал бумажник и осмотрел еще раз. Но там и правда было пусто, если Юра, конечно, не проявил чудеса ловкости и не припрятал деньги за несколько мгновений.

— Нормальная это была идея! 

— Была бы, — Джей-Джей интонацией выделил «бы», — если бы этот стакан оказался полон хотя бы наполовину!

— Кто ж знал, что он такой транжира! Скажите, кто в своем уме будет платить почти сто баксов за сомбреро? Как будто я виноват, что у этого кретина не оказалось с собой бабла! 

Комок чеков полетел в стену и рассыпался живописной кучей.

— Виноват! — парировал Джей-Джей! — Потому что эта идиотская идея была твоей!

— Да любая моя «идиотская идея» в сто раз лучше того дерьма, что может прийти в твой атрофированный мозг!

— Ну я, по крайней мере, на разъезжаю по стране в женских тряпках, как какой-нибудь извраще...

Не успел Джей-Джей договорить, как Юра запустил в него туфлей, попавшей Джей-Джею аккурат в лоб. 

— Эй, ты что, сдурел?! Больно же!

Вместо ответа Юра схватил вторую туфлю и замахнулся, но Джей-Джей рывком сократил разделявшее их расстояние и перехватил его руку. Не растерявшись, Юра тут же двинул коленом, метя под дых, но Джей-Джей успел увернуться.

— Тебе повезло, что меня учили не бить леди, — сказал он. — Хотя леди из тебя сомнительная…

— И кто это тебя учил? Тупая мамаша или папаша-идиот?

— Полегче, дамочка. Или у тебя ПМС? — поддел Джей-Джей. Юра пошел красными пятнами.

— Олигофрен!

— Психованная девка!

Молча наблюдавший за их перепалкой Бек спрятал лицо в ладонях и потер глаза. Ну что за дети! Как будто сейчас время и место выяснять отношения! Но похоже, понял он, глянув на них сквозь пальцы, прекращать они не собирались — явно вошли во вкус и кричали теперь так, что стены дрожали.

— Заткнитесь, вы оба, — рявкнул Бек. — Пока никто из постояльцев копов не вызвал. Мы и так в полной заднице, хотите, чтобы стало еще хуже?

От неожиданности Джей-Джей и Юра замерли и, послушно замолкнув, обернулись к нему. Джей-Джей съежился — прекрасно знал, каким бывает Бек в гневе. Юра, еще не видевший Бека в таком состоянии, смешался и настороженно поглядывал на него из под неровной челки. Бек кивнул, удовлетворенный эффектом, поднял с пола упавшую двадцатку и направился к двери.

— Ты куда? — робко спросил Юра. 

— Пойду куплю нам чего-нибудь поесть. Вернусь минут через двадцать, может, через полчаса. А вы двое, — Бек внимательно посмотрел сначала на Юру, затем на Джей-Джея, — постарайтесь не прикончить друг друга, пока меня нет.

На улице было тихо. Удушающий зной все еще стоял, несмотря на то, что небо окрасилось алым. Бек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — в такие моменты он почти искренне жалел, что не курит. Наверное, сигарета бы сейчас помогла успокоиться. Не зря же в голливудских фильмах герои постоянно дымят... 

Бек взлохматил волосы и направился к уже знакомой забегаловке. Сомнительное меню он предпочел обойти стороной, снова взяв хот-доги и кофе на вынос. Пока не слишком расторопная женщина, которая была, наверное, и за повара, и за официантку, грела в микроволновке хот-доги, Бек устроился на скрипучем стуле. 

Ситуация у них была не самая лучшая, но не смертельная: денег как не было, так и нет, наделали переполоху в Хорайзон Сити, но удрали оттуда, ограбили мужика, а в его кошельке оказалась всего двадцатка… 

— Ваш заказ, — пробурчала не то официантка, не то повар.

— Спасибо, — сказал Бек и разменял последнюю двадцатку. Как говорится, не жили богато... Бывали у них с Джей-Джеем времена и похуже, ничего, выкрутятся. Только бы свалить подальше от Челестино и Эль-Пасо. Но, к сожалению, в Эль-Пасо им еще придется вернуться. 

Бек прикрыл дверь и неуклюже водрузил пакет с едой и стаканы с кофе на тумбочку. В номере стояла подозрительная тишина, а Юру с Джей-Джеем нигде не было видно. 

И тут взгляд Бека упал на окровавленные тряпки, лежавшие на полу. 

Сердце пропустило удар, в горле мгновенно пересохло. 

Бек сглотнул и подошел ближе: яркая юбка, которая проделала с Юрой короткий, но полный приключений путь из труппы Миранды до мотеля на окраине Хорайзон Сити, кажется, отжила свое. Капельки крови застыли на покрывале и даже на стене. Крови было столько, что…

Предположения в голове сменялись одно за другим. Пока его не было — да от силы-то минут пятнадцать! Как они успели?! — Джей-Джей и Юра подрались до смерти. Юра забил Джей-Джея туфлей. Джей-Джей зачем-то решил почистить револьвер и снова проявил чудеса меткости, пристрелив Юру.

Из санузла донесся приглушенный шум. Бек метнулся туда, с грохотом распахнул дверь.

Глазам предстала идеалистическая картина: Юра сидел на бортике ванны, весь перемазанный кровью, а Джей-Джей с видом мамочки перевязывал его руку. 

— Что тут у вас случилось? — спросил Бек. Вышло немного нетвердо — голос от пережитого волнения подрагивал.

— Да ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Юра. — Ой, осторожнее!

— Я и так стараюсь!

— Черт, почему вас нельзя оставить и на десять минут?! — Бек прикрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу. Все его обретенное за прогулку спокойствие осыпалось высохшей глиной.

— Не кипишуй, брат. — Джей-Джей на секунду отвлекся от ладони Юры и с улыбкой повернулся. На лбу его вскочила немаленькая шишка от удара туфлей. — Все нормально. Просто пока тебя не было, мы решили собрать остатки завтрака. Там нашелся маленький пакетик кетчупа, который Юра случайно раздавил.

— А когда я крикнул, чтобы Джей-Джей тащил полотенце, — подхватил Юра, — он не нашел ничего лучше, как кинуть мне мою юбку. Ну, не хотелось загадить номер, потом отмывать же… А я оцарапался о пряжку пояса, пока вытирался.

— Но я уже оказал первую помощь нашей леди, так что столбняк ей не грозит. И заражение тоже.

Джей-Джей принялся заматывать узкую Юрину ладонь бинтом не первой свежести. 

— Вы пролили кетчуп? — переспросил Бек. Голос казался чужим. 

— Ну да, а что еще можно подумать, болван? Там вся комната провоняла дешевым томатом. Кстати, проветрить бы.

— Да, не помешало бы. Все, принцесса, повязка готова. — На тыльной стороне ладони появился кокетливый бантик. — А ты что подумал, Бек?

Перед глазами снова замелькали картинки: Юра с окровавленной туфлей, хохочущий над бездыханным телом Джей-Джея, Джей-Джей, удивленно посматривающий то на свой револьвер, то на труп с аккуратной дыркой в голове…

— Неважно, что я подумал, — хрипло сказал Бек и потряс свертком с едой, чувствуя, что аппетит пропал без следа. — Вот ужин. Вы двое можете развлекаться и дальше, а я — спать.

Он сунул сверток Джей-Джею и, не говоря больше ни слова, вернулся в комнату. Скинул ботинки, кое-как стянул с себя рубашку и упал в кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее и закутываясь сразу в два одеяла в отместку за прошлую ночь. Краем уха он услышал шелест разворачиваемых хот-догов и тихие шушуканья, услышал, как то ли Юра, то ли Джей-Джей позвал его по имени, но в ответ только громко засопел.

Он уже засыпал, когда почувствовал, как рядом прогнулся матрас, и с обеих сторон к нему прижались теплые тела.

Почему-то это чувство показалось Беку правильным, привычным, и с этой мыслью он и заснул.

Впрочем, ненадолго.


	4. Сцена четвертая, в которой Юре признаются в любви

Проснулся Бек от требовательного стука в дверь.

— А это кого еще черт принес? — тихо спросил Юра. Он лежал справа, закинув на Бека ногу и уткнувшись лицом ему куда-то в ключицы, и отстраняться не спешил — то ли был еще сонным, то ли больше не смущался, то ли замерз без одеяла.

— Может, копы? — раздался слева шепот Джей-Джея.

— Копы стучать б не стали, — немного поразмыслив, сказал Юра. — А просто выломали бы дверь или открыли запасными ключами.

— Кто бы там ни был, ждать хорошего не приходится, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Поэтому предлагаю не открывать.

— Понятное дело, что нельзя открывать! Просто сделаем вид, что никого нет. Этот хрен постучит-постучит, ему надоест, и он уйдет.

— А вдруг не уйдет? 

— Ну не будет же он до утра там стоять.

— Если он и дальше будет так стучать, — вмешался в разговор Бек, — то перебудит всех постояльцев, а нам лишнее внимание не к чему.

В следующую секунду проблема разрешилась сама собой: шум стих, и в коридоре послышались удаляющиеся шаги.

— Пронесло, — выдохнул Юра и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Давайте уже спать, — душераздирающе зевнул Джей-Джей. — Завтра нас ждут великие дела…

Спрашивать на сон грядущий, что за великие дела надумали Юра и Джей-Джей, пока он спал, Бек не стал. А то можно и вовсе сна лишиться. Вместо этого он последовал примеру товарищей и прикрыл глаза.

Из дремы его выдернул тихий скрежет, происхождение которого сонный мозг определил не сразу — только когда окно уже распахнулось, и внутрь ввалился чей-то темный силуэт.

Быстрее всех среагировал Юра: вскочил, будто и не спал вовсе — хотя кто его знает, может, и правда не спал, — включил свет и схватил с прикроватной тумбочки стеклянную бутылку. Бек заморгал слезящимися от яркого света глазами и попытался разглядеть вошедшего. Платиновые волосы, опухшая челюсть...

— Приве-е-е-т! — сказал Виктор Никифоров, улыбнулся и замахал рукой с таким видом, будто был долгожданным гостем, а не взломщиком.

— Но здесь же второй этаж! — удивился Джей-Джей. — Как?!

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Никифоров. — Моя питерская квартира на четвертом, так я всегда через окно лезу, когда забываю или теряю ключи.

Затем его взгляд упал на Юру, и он мгновенно посерьезнел. 

— Моя милая леди, я не могу даже представить, что тебе пришлось пережить за последние сутки, но теперь этот кошмар закончился. Я спасу тебя!

Юра оглянулся через плечо, словно ожидая увидеть кого-то позади, а когда не увидел, то нахмурился и непонимающе уставился на Никифорова. 

— Ты что, слепой? Какая я тебе нафиг ле...

— О, я наконец-то тебя вспомнил! Ты же тот денди из «Паутины», которого вырубили одним ударом! — перебил Юру Джей-Джей, до этого задумчиво наблюдавший за разворачивающейся перед ними картиной, и после его слов Бека словно озарило. Ведь точно! Именно Никифоров был тем щеголем, к которому весь вечер клеилась Аня и который потом полез ее защищать от рейнджеров, за что и получил живописно опухшую челюсть. 

— Из «Паутины»? — приподнял брови Никифоров. — А, ты про тот бар, который вы вчера ограбили? Что касается удара — я не держу на вас зла, просто отпустите леди.

— Ты где тут леди увидел? — возмутился Юра, а внимание Бека привлекло другое.

— Ограбили? — переспросил он. — Вот что, значит, про нас говорят? Что мы ограбили «Паутину»?

— Ну да — ограбили и разрушили салун. Ну а потом, — взгляд его погрустнел, — вероломно взяли в заложницы эту прекрасную нимфу и скрылись.

— Ну дела-а, — потянул Джей-Джей. — Теперь мы еще и грабители. Что, Бек, все еще хочешь сдаться? Интересно, что за сволочь решила нас так подставить?

— Уверен, что Челестино, — сказал Бек. — Нечего было обниматься с его подружкой. Говорят, итальянцы ненавидят так же страстно, как и любят…

— Изабелла не его подружка! — возразил Джей-Джей и обернулся к Никифорову, меняя тему:

— А ты то тут как оказался? 

— Ну… Я начал вас искать, объехал сначала все мотели в городе, затем в его окрестностях… Пришлось, конечно, повозиться, но в итоге я нашел старичка, который опознал по описанию маленькую леди. 

— Подожди-ка, — сказал Бек. — Получается, ты все это время искал ег… э-э-э, нашу Юрио?

«Что?!» — одними губами произнес Юра, а Никифоров мечтательно закатил глаза.

— Юрио, какое необычное имя! Французское? Ты похожа на француженку, а, как говорят французы, «шерше ля фам»! А еще оно напоминает мне имя древнегреческой музы Клио, хотя для меня ты скорее Терпсихора или Эрато, муза любви. Как говорил Демокрит, только та любовь справедлива, которая стремится к прекрасному, и эти слова напоминают мне мои выступления, а именно тот момент, когда страсти накаляются, а музыка становится все напряженнее, а затем достигает самой высшей точки, а затем, когда происходит развязка, в зале наступает тишина и — катарсис, и кажется, будто ты родился заново…

«Что за бред он несет?!» — беззвучно произнес Юра. Джей-Джей пожал плечами: «Может, его слишком сильно стукнули по башке?», а Никифоров, не замечая этого молчаливого диалога, продолжал:

— Я великий фигурист, многократный чемпион России, чемпион мира, чемпион Гран-при. У меня есть все, о чем только можно мечтать: популярность, слава, деньги... Казалось бы, живи и наслаждайся, но… — Он печально покачал головой. — После последнего выступления во мне что-то сломалось, я будто потерял его, свое вдохновение, свою музу… И, как это не прискорбно, я больше не мог выйти на лед.

— А я-то тут причем? — не выдержал Юра. Никифоров кинул на него серьезный взгляд.

— Мое сердце дрогнуло, когда я увидел тебя там, на сцене. Несмотря на макияж и вульгарное платье, твои движения были чувственными и прекрасными в своей невинности, к тому же — такая растяжка, такое плие... — Никифоров предался воспоминаниям, улыбаясь так ослепительно, словно сошел с экрана рекламы зубной пасты. (Позже Бек узнал, что Никифоров и правда снимался в рекламе зубной пасты, но к сиянию его зубов это не имело никакого отношения.) — Мне снова захотелось творить, захотелось выйти на лед, и тогда я понял, что ты — моя муза, мое «Агапе».

— «Агапе»? — переспросил Юра.

— Любовь.

Юра застыл, возмущенно хватая ртом воздух, а Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся и хлопнул кулаком по ладони. Бек не раз видел у него это выражение и потому вздохнул, морально готовясь к новым неприятностям.

— Значит, твое вдохновение? Муза? 

Никифоров кивнул, и блаженному выражению его лица мог позавидовать любой сумасшедший.

Джей-Джей хитро ухмыльнулся.

— Мы согласны отдать ее за десять тысяч долларов.

Бек кашлянул — ну вот да, неприятности уже стояли на пороге и приветливо махали ручкой. Джей-Джею напрочь снесло крышу, и он решил перейти от похищения к торговле живым товаром.

— Десять тысяч?! Да это ж грабеж средь бела дня! — возмутился Никифоров.

— Какой грабеж? Золотой билет на лед — и всего за десятку! Да я наоборот продешевил, кажется. 

— Вы что, все охренели? — взорвался Юра. — Что ты, ковбой, что ты, Набоков недоделанный! Я тебе не какая-нибудь Лолита…

Никифоров внимательно посмотрел на него, и Юра снова попятился, а Бек подавил желание спрятать лицо в ладонях или вообще трусливо сбежать, оставив этих троих разбираться самим. Останавливало его только то, что Джей-Джей и Юра вполне могли наворотить дел. А ему потом — разбирайся с трупом.

— Агапе — любовь не плотская, а невинная, чистая, возвышенная. 

— А невинность в наши дни так просто не купишь, — сказал Джей-Джей, — и только дурак отпустит ее просто так. — Судя по всему, Джей-Джей вошел во вкус и теперь говорил как заправской торгаш с восточного базара. 

Юра переводил взгляд с Никифорова на Джей-Джея и обратно, а потом уставился на Бека умоляющим взглядом. «Не отдавайте ему меня на растерзание», — читалось в нем. 

При патологической любви Юры к приключениям вкупе с нестандартным решениям проблем и отсутствием комплексов, Бек очень сомневался, что хоть в чем-то ему потребуется помощь, но иммунитет на щенячий взгляд был выработан только на Джей-Джея. Который так активно торговался с Никифоровым, что, кажется, уже заработал себе нервный тик. Иначе с чего он так дергал глазом?

— ...Бек, ну хоть ты скажи?

Бек нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть в суть вопроса. Джей-Джей незаметно подмигнул дважды коротко и один — длинно. Это значило — соглашайся со мной во всем. Если только Бек не пропустил еще один короткий — тогда надо было играть в плохого полицейского. 

Эх, была не была! 

— Я считаю, что торг здесь неуместен! — неторопливо сказал Бек фразу, которую то ли где-то слышал, то ли где-то читал, и, скорее всего, повторил просто машинально. — Все-таки не лошадь покупаешь. А девушку и какую: студентка, комсомолка, спортсменка, красавица… 

— Какая, на хрен, комсомолка-красавица?.. — начал было Юра, но Джей-Джей в мгновение оказался у него за спиной, зажал рукой рот и продолжил:

— Хоть и не рыжая, но уверяю, в постели — тигрица. — Никифоров хотел было что-то сказать, но Джей-Джей не дал ему вставить ни слова: — И за все это я прошу каких-то несчастных десять тысяч долларов, чтобы уехать в Мексику и начать там новую жизнь. Даже смешно торговаться!

— Отпусти ее!

— Как договоримся, так и отпущу, — сказал Джей-Джей и потрепал Юру по волосам. Тот возмущенно замычал и попытался двинуть Джей-Джею локтем между ребер. — Смотри какой темперамент, какая страсть! Да с такой музой тебе некогда будет скучать. 

— Ладно, — сдался Никифоров. — Десять так десять. 

— Вот и договорились! — обрадовался Джей-Джей. — А теперь прошу нас простить, нам с напарником и заложницей надо обсудить условия э-э-э… сделки.

И утянул их в туалет.

***

Передачу выкупа решили отложить до утра: все равно наличных у Никифорова при себе не оказалось, и за деньгами пришлось бы тащиться к ближайшему банкомату в Хорайзон Сити. Не вызывать же такси среди ночи…

До утра Бек не сомкнул глаз, да и как тут поспишь, раздраженно думал он, когда приходится каждое мгновение быть начеку? А то кто его знает, этого Никифорова — а ну как выкинет чего? Впрочем, тот на первый взгляд ничего выкидывать не собирался — сначала пытался завязать разговор, а потерпев неудачу, устроился в кресле, поджав под себя длинные ноги, включил телевизор и прилип к экрану — по NBC как раз повторяли первый сезон «Друзей» — и, казалось, чувствовал себя как дома, чего нельзя было сказать об остальных. Злой Юра лежал на кровати, громко вздыхал и ворочался с бока на бок; Бек застыл у окна, напряженно всматриваясь в горизонт, и чем ближе становился рассвет, тем меньше Беку нравилась ситуация, в которой они оказались. А вдруг Никифоров уже сообщил про них копам, и те вломятся сюда в любую минуту? Или возьмут их утром при передаче денег?

Джей-Джей, похоже, его волнений не разделял, потому что стоило ему упасть на кровать, как он тут же захрапел. Впрочем, ненадолго — Юра повернулся, заехал локтем ему в нос и, убедившись, что Никифоров поглощен сериалом, зашептал:

— Ты совсем спятил — спать в такое время?

— В какое? — зевнув, спросил Джей-Джей. — Кстати, который час?

— Половина пятого, — тут же отозвался Никифоров. — Вот-вот рассветет, и можно в путь. Кстати, никто не голоден? А то на заправке тут неподалеку продают замечательные пончики — у вас их, кажется, называют «донатс»? 

Джей-Джей с Юрой вздрогнули, а Бек только покачал головой. А Никифоров-то не так-то прост, как кажется, даром что ведет себя как клоун. Нет, недооценивать его нельзя.

Никифоров тем временем встал, со вкусом потянулся и направился в уборную, откуда через минуту послышался его голос: 

— Вы что, еще кого-то тут убили?

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Бек.

— Да у вас в душевой окровавленное платье валяется, — крикнул он в ответ. — Можно его отсюда убрать? Я душ принять хочу.

— Делай, что хочешь, — ответил Бек, сдерживая порыв хлопнуть себя ладонью по лицу и сделал Юре и Джей-Джею знак собираться.

— Берите с собой все, что не жалко оставить, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, мы сюда больше не вернемся.

— Ты так уверен, что Никифоров отдаст нам бабло? — скептически спросил Юра.

— Нет, но если он нас нашел, то скоро найдут и копы. Поэтому сматываться отсюда придется в любом случае.

Юра хмыкнул и пробурчал что-то себе под нос, а Джей-Джей сказал:

— Если мы уезжаем, то надо попрощаться с Дорис.

— Сейчас у нас нет на это времени, — отозвался Бек. — Пришлешь ей потом открытку — уверен, она будет просто счастлива.

Не прошло и получаса, как они покинули номер и направились к шоссе, чтобы поймать попутку до Хорайзон Сити. Им повезло, и первая же машина притормозила. Водитель ехал в одиночестве, и всю дорогу с удовольствием обсуждал «Друзей» вместе с Никифоровым. 

Скоро они оказались в Хорайзон Сити, но их почти сразу же ждало разочарование: банкоматов здесь было немного, и большая часть из них не работала: в одном не оказалось денег, второй и третий нуждались в техобслуживании, а четвертый не принимал ни одну из семи карточек Никифорова. Квест «Снятие наличных» оказался посложнее захвата заложницы и угона полицейской тачки.

— Ничего не понимаю! — воскликнул Никифоров у пятого банкомата. — Да что же это такое?! Чертова консервная банка не выдает мне денег!

— Почему? 

— Пишет, что превышен кредитный лимит! Да как такое возможно?!

На лице Никифорова было написано такое искреннее возмущение, что в другой ситуации Беку стало бы смешно. 

— То есть, денег у тебя нет? — уточнил он.

— Да есть же! Есть!

Он снова засунул карточку в банкомат, но тот лишь негодующе пискнул и погас. А спустя несколько секунд, потребовавшихся на перезагрузку системы, на экране появилось сообщение: «Банкомат временно не работает, пожалуйста, обратитесь в ближайшее отделение банка».

Никифоров от злости аж кулаком по нему саданул и тут же застонал.

— Та-ак, — потянул Бек, — и что теперь?

По всему выходило, что они остались без денег, а прекрасный план «как разжиться наличностью за счет дурака» второй раз за последние два дня шел ко дну. И дураками оказывались именно они. 

Никифоров выругался на русском, потирая кулак, и они с Беком вернулись к поджидающим их в тени здания Юре и Джей-Джею.

— Ну что? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Ничего. Банкомат сожрал одну из карточек, а остальные здесь не работают.

Юра уже набрал полную грудь воздуха, не иначе, чтобы озвучить свои нецензурные мысли по этому поводу, но Джей-Джей наступил ему на ногу. 

— Можно проехать в банк, — предложил Никифоров. 

— Чтобы нас арестовали прямо там?

— Тогда…

— Нет денег — нет нашей милой танцовщицы, вдохновения, музы и всего остального, — отрезал Джей-Джей. 

Никифоров томно вздохнул и уставился на Юру глазами олененка Бэмби. 

— Все будет хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Надеюсь, — процедил Юра сквозь зубы. 

Ночью, уединившись, Джей-Джей и Бек долго уговаривали Юру еще немного побыть дамой в беде, раз уж Никифоров так старался его спасти. Юра уговаривался с трудом:

— Какого хрена?! Мне уже осточертело разыгрывать из себя девчонку! Я парень, слышите? Парень!

Последние слова потонули в журчании воды: Джей-Джей открыл кран, чтобы заглушить их разговор.

— Ты же сам говорил: в Мексике нам понадобятся деньги, чтобы начать новую жизнь, — сказал он. — А представь только, что нас ждет с десятью кусками в кармане. Эх, заживем!

— А то, что ради этого придется отдать меня какому-то стремному извращенцу — это так, фигня?!

— Не переживай, — сказал Джей-Джей, — мы не отдадим тебя в лапы этому любителю греческой мифологии. 

— Если у нас будет десять тысяч, то можно и не возвращаться в Эль-Пасо. Пересечем границу где-нибудь вдоль Рио-Гранде и начнем новую жизнь, — поддержал Бек. 

Юра смотрел исподлобья, настороженно, но в конце концов согласился. Аргумент в десять тысяч был весьма убедителен. 

— Но в эти чертовы туфли и юбку я больше не полезу! А эти чулки? Знаете, как геморройно каждый раз возиться с застежками на поясе?! 

— Нет, но я прекрасно умею их расстегивать, — оживился Джей-Джей. — У меня было много практики. Хочешь, помогу?

— Отвали, извращенец!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — поспешно согласился Бек, — скажем Никифорову, что нам придется маскировать тебя под мальчика. Ты только посмотри, как он о тебе переживает. Это так мило!

— Он переживает не обо мне, — поморщившись так, словно съел лимон, сказал Юра, — а о танцовщице Юрио — и вообще, откуда это дурацкое имя?! На собачью кличку похоже!

— Слышал где-то, — пожал плечами Бек, — сказал первое, что вспомнилось.

Но и итоге все усилия оказались напрасны.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил Бек. По-хорошему, надо было избавиться от Никифорова и вернутся в Эль-Пасо, там найти Эмиля и свалить из страны. Но они снова остались без денег, а после пущенных Челестино слухов Эмиль вряд ли возьмется работать за бесплатно… если вообще пустит их за порог.

— Думаю, об этом лучше поговорить без свидетелей, — сказал Джей-Джей.

— Отпустите нас с Юрио? — с надеждой встрепенулся Никифоров.

— Отправим тебя подальше, а Юрио остается с нами, — отрезал Бек. 

— Какие вы… нехорошие люди. Нельзя же насильно удерживать девушку!

«Девушка» фыркнула, но промолчала. 

— Ладно, — Джей-Джей дернул Юру за локоть, — были рады познакомиться, будут деньги — заходи. И помни, Никифоров, никакой полиции, или мы убьем его. То есть, ее. Идем, Бек.

Они двинулись прочь и успели отойти на приличное расстояние, когда в спину раздался крик:

— Стойте!

Все трое одновременно обернулись: Никифоров мчался к ним, словно призовая лошадка на скачках. Только пепельная грива прилипла к мокрому от духоты и зноя лбу. 

— Валим? — спросил Юра.

— Ждем, — ответил Бек.

Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся.

— Стойте! Подождите! Я знаю, где достать денег! — Никифоров подскочил к ним и попытался убрать лезущую в глаза челку картинным взмахом. Но налипшие пряди не поддались. — Есть у меня в Эль-Пасо один знакомый. Честно говоря, я приехал сюда как раз к нему — поменять обстановку, проникнуться южной страстью. Это бывший муж пятиюродной сестры снохи моей тетки — считай, родственник. Он очень важный человек в городе, и я уверен, он ссудит мне десять тысяч, пока я не разберусь с банком. 

— Как у вас, русских, все запутано, — пробормотал Джей-Джей, который, видимо, все еще пытался расшифровать кем Никифорову приходится этот важный человек. 

Бек вздохнул:

— Похоже, особого выбора у нас нет. К тому же, Эль-Пасо нам все равно по пути.

— Ну смотри, Никифоров, — фамилию легенды русского фигурного катания Джей-Джей снова безбожно исковеркал, и тот поморщился, — ты знаешь, какая судьба ждет Юрио, если ты нас обманешь…

— Знаю-знаю, у тебя нездоровая страсть к простреленным коленным чашечкам. И раз уж мы заключили сделку и теперь почти партнеры, зовите меня Виктор. А то у меня уши в трубочку сворачиваются от твоего кошмарного произношения.

***

— Итак, — сказал Виктор, обведя взглядом всех присутствующих, — на повестке дня у нас один вопрос, а именно: как же нам добраться до Эль-Пасо?

Дождавшись, пока откроется ближайшая пекарня, они взяли по чашке кофе — Юра взял себе сок — и, расположившись за столиком снаружи, принялись обсуждать план действий. Как ни странно, инициативу почти сразу перехватил Виктор и теперь, казалось, искренне наслаждался происходящим.

— Можно было бы взять билет на автобус, но автобусы наверняка проверяют, а значит, ехать надо на машине...

— А машины, думаешь, не проверяют? — спросил Бек.

— Может, и проверяют, — пожал плечами Виктор. — Но я терпеть не могу ездить на автобусах. Меня в них вечно укачивает. Поэтому предлагаю поехать на машине и, желательно, какой-нибудь поновее, а то в прошлой развалюхе было тесно и жутко воняло колбасой...

— Слушай, — нетерпеливо перебил Бек, — здесь тебе не бюро по заявкам, и собираемся мы не в увеселительную поездку! На кону наши жизни и твоя, между прочим, тоже!

— Само собой! — отозвался Виктор. — Какое приключение без настоящей опасности, ведь только настоящая опасность отрезвляет и заставляет нас ценить каждое прожитое мгновение!..

— Вам надо как-то замаскироваться, — внезапно сказал Юра, тыкая пальцев сначала в Бека, а затем в Джей-Джея. — Меня с Виктором копы не ищут, а вот на вас двоих у них наверняка есть ориентировки.

— И что ты нам предлагаешь? Обрядиться в дамские платья? — фыркнул Джей-Джей, за что тут же получил острым локотком в бок.

— Необязательно в дамские платья, — на удивление спокойно ответил Юра. — Сойдет и накладная борода, или там, усы и афро-парик…

— Знаешь, а это прекрасная идея, — сказал Бек, с уважением глядя на Юру. И как эта мысль ему самому в голову не пришла? Маскировка, конечно, не спасет, если их возьмут копы, но от лишнего внимания прохожих может уберечь. — Проблема только в том, где все это достать. Виктор, у тебя остались хоть какие-то деньги?

Тот повел плечами:

— Доллара три, может, четыре, да и то у меня в номере. Но знаете, — он хлопнул в ладоши и радостно улыбнулся, — кажется, я смогу помочь вам с маскировкой!

Затем Виктор рассказал о том, что недавно был на фестивале Мариачи, где накупил тематических костюмов, шляп — «сомбреро» — и прочих культурных атрибутов, включая арфу, гитаррон и два аккордеона. 

«Так вот на что ты потратил все деньги», — мрачно подумал Бек, и по тому, как исказилось лицо Юры, понял, что тот подумал о том же. 

— Отлично! — сказал Джей-Джей. — Мы можем притвориться странствующими музыкантами! Менестрелями! 

— Ты хоть играть-то умеешь, а, менестрель? — насмешливо спросил Юра. — Или примерно так же, как стреляешь?

— Конечно, умею, — обиделся Джей-Джей. — На гитаре, между прочим. 

Юра вопросительно посмотрел на Бека, тот кивнул:

— И это ты еще не слышал, как он поет… Однажды, Джей-Джей решил среди ночи порадовать серенадой очередную даму сердца, так соседи…

— Вылили на него ведро помоев? — оживился Юра.

— …высыпали на улицу и даже просили исполнить что-нибудь на бис.

Джей-Джей сверкнул улыбкой, сложив руки в характерный знак. Юра, уже готовившийся к очередному витку подколок, сник.

— Ладно, товарищи! Хватит рассиживаться, пойдемте скорее! — воскликнул Виктор, нетерпеливо потирая ладони. — Время не ждет, и приключения — тоже!

Бек подумал, что если кто и получает удовольствие от всей этой ситуации, так это Виктор. 

Остановился Виктор не в каком-то там мотеле, а в настоящей гостинице — самой лучшей в округе, как понял Бек. Номер у него был раза в четыре больше их комнаты. Впрочем, разницы особой не чувствовалось, потому что почти все пространство занимали разбросанные книги, музыкальные инструменты, амулеты, банки с кока-колой и предметы, предназначение которых Беку было неизвестно. 

Как можно было найти что-то в этой мусорке, было за пределами его понимания, но Виктор, похоже, ориентировался превосходно.

— Вы только посмотрите! — сказал он, выуживая откуда-то из под кровати сомбреро. — Это шляпу носил сам Фидель Кастро во время поездки в Мексику в пятьдесят четвертом!

— Ну и хлам, — брезгливо поморщился Юра.

— Нет, Юрио, это не хлам. Это же сама история! Разве не удивительно прикасаться к вещи, которую когда-то носил великий человек?

— Нет.

Юра отошел подальше от Виктора и сомбреро Фиделя Кастро, словно шляпа могла его укусить. А вот Джей-Джей, напротив, очень заинтересовался. И Виктор, нашедший благодарного слушателя, подбирал с пола одну безделушку за другой, долго и нудно вещая о том, почему она уникальна. Спустя несколько минут, Бек понял, что сборы в дорогу растянутся на весь день, если не дольше.

— Виктор, ты же сам говорил, что нам надо поторопиться, — сказал Бек, на что Виктор повернулся к нему и улыбнулся:

— К дороге надо подготовиться основательно, тем более, в таком вопросе спешка может только стать губительной. А если в самый неподходящий момент под рукой не окажется нужной вещи? 

С этим Бек был не согласен, но возражать не стал, тем более, что усталость медленно, но верно давала о себе знать. Зевнув, он огляделся по сторонам и, заметив напротив телевизора кресло, спросил:

— Можно? 

— Конечно, — махнул рукой Виктор. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

Получив разрешение, Бек упал в кресло и вытянул ноги. Эх, хорошо! Хотелось расслабиться, закрыть глаза и подремать, хоть ненадолго забыв о происходящем кошмаре. Впрочем, напомнил себе Бек, за Юрой с Джей-Джеем нужен глаз да глаз, а значит, спать пока нельзя. Поэтому он потянулся к пульту и включил телевизор, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Найди нам какой-нибудь фильм, — сказал Юра, он тоже присел, только на кровать. — Или, на худой конец, сериал.

Бек пожал плечами — ему было все равно, что смотреть, — и послушно защелкал каналами, пока не услышал крик Джей-Джея:

— Стой, Бек! Оставь! Это же моя Изабелла! — Уже через секунду Джей-Джей оказался рядом и вперился взглядом в экран. Бек пригляделся — и правда, на одном из центральных каналов шли новости, и на экране с микрофоном в руке говорила Изабелла. Выглядела она непривычно строго: легкий макияж, забранные назад волосы, темный костюм. Неудивительно, что Бек ее не узнал.

— Громче, Бек, громче! — нетерпеливо попросил Джей-Джей, чуть ли не вырывая пульт у него из рук. Бек вздохнул и прибавил звук.

— Я веду репортаж из мотеля «Кесадос» на Шестьдесят восьмом шоссе, откуда сегодня утром поступило сообщение о преступлении. Примерно в пять часов утра Фернандо Платас, один из постояльцев, услышал, как в соседнем номере обсуждают совершенное здесь убийство, и сразу же позвонил в полицию. Фернандо, расскажите, как все было, — сказала Изабелла и дала микрофон коричневому от загара мексиканцу средних лет.

— Дак чо ж там рассказывать, — с сильным акцентом ответил тот, — я уже все полиции рассказал. 

— Повторите, пожалуйста, это для наших зрителей.

Мексиканец пожевал губу, крякнул, и сказал:

— Ну, значица, лежу я себе, сплю, никому не мешаю. А тут этот марикон возьмет и как заорет: «Куда мне деть эту мертвую девку в платье? Мыться мешает!». А другой марикон ему: «Да мне пофиг, что ты будешь с ней делать, сам зарезал, сам и разбирайся, да пошевеливайся, а то я тебя зарежу!». Я подождал, пока они уйдут, и вызвал полицию.

— Скажите, вы назвали преступников «мариконами» потому, что они… — Изабелла тактично замолчала, позволяя собеседнику продолжить, чем тот воспользовался.

— Ну а как их еще назвать, — скривился он, — мариконы и есть, сразу видно, что не нормальные мужики. Я их, правда, только через окно и видел, но шли они близко и едва друг друга не лапали, все четверо.

— Значит, их было четверо?

— Да. Двое на вид — чиканосы, племянников моих напоминают, такие же беспутные. Остальные двое светловолосые, светлокожие, похожи — ну чисто братья!

— Спасибо, Фернандо, — сказала Изабелла и повернулась к камере. — Прибывшая на место преступления полиция тела не нашла — должно быть, за это время от бедной девушки успели избавиться, — но обнаружила в номере подозреваемых окровавленное платье. К сожалению, подробности полиция пока не раскрывает, но из достоверных источников нам удалось узнать, что жертвой может оказаться танцовщица, похищенная три дня назад в Эль-Пасо… 

Воцарилось молчание.

— Вечно от Изабеллы одни неприятности, — выдохнул Бек.

— Что такое «марикон»? — спросил Виктор, задумчиво потирая переносицу.

— Это все, что тебя интересует?! — возмутился Юра. — Да ты что, издеваешься?! 

— «Марикон» — это по-испански, гм, человек нетрадиционной ориентации, — блеснул познаниями Джей-Джей.

— Да что ж ты так заумно! — хмыкнул Юра. — Говори проще — пидарас — и люди к тебе потянутся!

— А! — осенило Виктора, и он как-то зло прищурился. — Какой, однако, нехороший тот мексиканец. Как там его звали?

— Собираешься найти его и прирезать… коньками?

— Юрио, умерь уже свои криминальные наклонности!

— Моя муза иногда такая кровожадная, — улыбнулся Виктор, — мне нравится.

Господи, за что мне все это, подумал Бек. Юра застонал и хлопнул ладонью по лбу. Кажется, в этот момент они с Беком подумали об одном и том же.

Сборы были временно приостановлены, и четверка устроила очередной «военный» совет.

— А теперь какой план? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Черт, это какой-то бред. Теперь на нас еще и повесят убийство Юрио. 

— А кого вы убили на самом деле? — подал голос Виктор.

— Да никого! — взорвался Юра. — Раздавили пакетик кетчупа, блядь… Они там с ума посходили, что ли? Этот чертов Фернандо… Откуда он вообще взял этот «разговор»? С потолка?! 

Виктор покачал головой — будто кто-то спрашивал его мнения. 

— Думаю, надо сделать так, как мы решили: маскируемся, добираемся до Эль-Пасо, Виктор берет у своего дружка деньги, а Эмиль помогает нам пересечь границу, — сказал Бек. 

— Вот только сегодня, наверное, стоит подождать, пока шумиха на трассе уляжется. 

— Да, я тоже так думаю.

— Утро вечера мудренее.

Решение повременить было принято единогласно.

— Это просто какая-то нескончаемая черная полоса сплошного невезения, — вздохнул Джей-Джей. — Когда же начнется белая? Что за зебра у нас такая?!

Юра и Виктор промолчали, а Бек подумал, что бывает так: черные и белые полосы чередуются, а иногда — сплошная «жопа». 

— Я спать, — сказал Юра, бесцеремонно подвинул Виктора плечом, чтобы пройти к кровати, и, сбросив с покрывала пару рубах и отобранную для путешествия экипировку, рухнул на нее навзничь.

— Отличная идея! — быстро сказал Джей-Джей и, не теряя времени, лег рядом. 

— Да, — поддержал Бек. — Завтра нас ждет долгий и наверняка тяжелый день, так что предлагаю нам всем хорошо выспаться! — И устроился рядом с Юрой и Джей-Джеем.

— Согласен, — сказал Виктор, но стоило ему приблизиться к кровати, как Джей-Джей, не открывая глаз, запустил в него подушкой.

— Прости, приятель, но четвертый лишний. Места тут только на троих.

— Но где мне тогда спать?

— Можешь лечь в кресле, — милостиво разрешил Джей-Джей и отвернулся.

— Но ведь это мой номер! 

Джей-Джей раздраженно вздохнул и закутался в одеяло.

— Выключи свет и дай нам уже поспать. Юрио, бедняжка, вообще с ног валится.

Казалось, аргумент про Юру подействовал, потому что Виктор молча скукожился в кресле и щелкнул выключателем.

— И не думай вызвать копов, пока мы спим, — добавил Джей-Джей. — Мексиканец из мотеля всем растрепал, что ты наш подельник, так что случись что, пойдешь ко дну вместе с нами.

— Не собирался я никого вызывать! — возмутился Виктор — кажется, даже искренне.

— Ну вот и отлично, — заключил Бек и уже через минуту заснул.

***

«Какой же Юра все-таки тяжелый, — было первой мыслью Бека по пробуждению. — С виду — кожа да кости, а весит, кажется, целый центнер!».

И правда: закинутая ему на грудь рука мешала дышать, а нога на бедре, казалось, полностью перекрывала циркуляцию крови.

— Юра, подвинься, — пробурчал Бек, пытаясь хоть немного отстраниться.

— М? — раздался сонный голос откуда-то справа. — Куда мне двигаться, я и так на самом краю...

— Что? — Бек резко разлепил глаза и увидел перед собой светлую шевелюру — слишком светлую и слишком короткую, чтобы быть Юриной.

— М-м-м-м… — отозвался Виктор и уткнулся лицом Беку в шею. Тот, возмущенный подобной наглостью, бесцеремонно спихнул его на пол и сел на кровати. 

— А ты какого хрена здесь забыл?

Упав, Виктор поморщился, потер глаза, но вставать не спешил.

— В кресле неудобно спать, — сказал он так, будто это все объясняло. — К тому же, ночью сильно похолодало.

— И ты решил прийти к нам погреться?

Виктор угукнул.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Бек. В конце концов, к Виктору он неприязни не питал — напротив, после проведенных вместе суток даже начал проникаться к нему чем-то похожим на симпатию. 

Впрочем, давать волю чувствам не стоило, привязываться — тоже. Нельзя забывать, что они не друзья, и что связывают их сейчас лишь общие интересы. К тому же, они с Джей-Джеем всегда полагались лишь друг на друга. Глупо считать, что сейчас что-то изменится.

— Подъем! — резко сказал Бек, отвлекаясь от невеселых мыслей. — Уже, — его взгляд упал на часы, — девять часов.

— Всего девять, — отозвался Виктор.

— У нас много дел, — сказал Бек и сдернул с Юры и Джей-Джея одеяло.

***

— Предлагаю разделиться, — предложил Джей-Джей после завтрака (три чашки кофе, яичница с беконом и полдюжины пончиков — кормили здесь знатно). — Смысл нам ходить по Хорайзон Сити вчетвером? Во-первых, так мы привлекаем внимание. Во-вторых, у меня есть отличная идея, как нам подзаработать денег!

В который уже раз за эти дни Бека охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Бек и Виктор пойдут в тот бар, где я позавчера играл в бильярд. Мне туда нельзя — меня наверняка запомнили. Там, думаю, Бек сумеет срубить баксов пятьдесят. А мы с Юрио пойдем в торговый центр.

— Зачем?! — удивился Юра. — Снова кого-нибудь ограбим?

Вместо ответа Джей-Джей порылся в покупках Виктора и извлек из-под груды ненужных вещей маленькую гавайскую гитару — укулеле.

— Только не говори мне, что… — начал Бек.

— Будем угрожать пением, пока нам не отдадут все деньги? — Юра хмыкнул. — Имей в виду, у меня ни слуха, ни голоса, так что… может сработать!

— Нет, друг мой, — пафосно сказал Джей-Джей, — мы покажем здесь, что такое Джей-Джей стайл!

Бек от идеи разделиться был не в восторге, но не мог не признать, что так они наверняка могли заработать побольше. Прихватив упирающегося Виктора, он направился в бар. 

В прошлый раз все внимание отвлекали на себя Джей-Джей с Юрой, так что сегодня Бека никто не узнал. Можно было смело играть.

Виктор, который раньше никогда не играл в бильярд, схватился за кий и едва не прибил им бармена. 

— Нет, Виктор, играть буду я, — осадил его Бек. 

— А мне что делать? 

— Отвлекать на себя внимание и развлекаться. В общем, делай то, что всегда делаешь. Как услышишь «коровки заждались», значит, надо сваливать… 

И Виктор старательно выполнял указания: лип ко всем и каждому, устроил соревнование по выпивке, раздавал автографы направо и налево… Соперники Бека то и дело поглядывали на шумную знаменитость, непонятно каким ветром занесенную в их скромный городок, и то и дело мазали. Когда в кармане набралось баксов семьдесят, Бек понял, что надо сваливать. 

Сегодня им, вроде как, везло, не стоило испытывать удачу, подставляясь сильнее необходимого. 

— Ладно, господа, похоже, мне пора, — сказал Бек, выиграв очередную партию.

— Куда собрался? — недовольно спросил один из игроков. — Мы еще не отыгрались, да и время раннее…

— Простите, ребята, но меня там коровки заждались, пора их доить, — сказал Бек и направился к выходу.

— А ну стой! — В следующее мгновение Бека схватили за плечо. Пришлось извернуться и вмазать самому жадному из противников. Впрочем, Бек его понимал — никто никогда не хотел расставаться с кровными деньжатами.

Завязалась драка. Виктор, который то ли не услышал команду, то ли просто не понял, бросился на помощь. Краем глаза Бек увидел, что ему перепало от какого-то особенно удачного детины, но в этот раз Виктор удержался на ногах, да еще и вмазал в ответ. Невольно проникнувшись к нему уважением, Бек, размахивая кием, рванул к туалету. 

— Виктор, за мной!

В туалете, заблокировав дверь, он толкнул Виктора к окну.

— Лезь и сваливаем!

Тот ловко, словно всю жизнь только этим занимался, пролез в окно. Бек последовал его примеру. 

Потом они бежали переулками до гостиницы, где остановился Виктор, и почему-то было смешно и легко, и словно Бек не был преступником, разыскиваемым за похищение, угон тачки, грабеж и убийство… А Виктор, бегущий рядом, широко улыбался кровившей губой, словно был самым счастливым человеком на свете.

В номере их уже дожидались Джей-Джей и Юра. 

Их улов оказался поменьше — Джей-Джей стайл не очень хорошо сочетался с укулеле, но все же денег они насобирали. Юра как раз складывал монетки столбиком, пытаясь подсчитать наличность. 

— Он заставил меня обходить толпу со шляпой, — пожаловался Юра Беку. 

— Зато, — фыркнул Джей-Джей, — потраченный молью антиквариат Фиделя хоть в чем-то пригодился.

— А у нас была настоящая заварушка! — с придыханием поделился Виктор. Он прижал ладони к груди и едва ли не светился от счастья. 

— Ему там что, сотрясение мозга устроили? — Юра на мгновение отвлекся от блестящих столбиков и окинул Виктора взглядом. — Чего он лыбится, как дебил?

— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Бек, — всего лишь разок задели. Но видели бы вы ответный апперкот...

Юра скептически приподнял бровь, а Джей-Джей взглянул на Виктора с интересом. 

— Где научился?

— Да так, в детстве немного занимался...

Виктор пытался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение, но гордость задавить не удалось. Наверное, быть многократным чемпионом очень скучно, раз он так радовался обычной драке...

Юра хмыкнул, Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся. Бек одобрительно хлопнул Виктора по плечу и подошел к Юре, положил перед ним горсть купюр. 

— Неплохо поработали, — присвистнул Джей-Джей. 

— Да уж лучше, чем мы, — вздохнул Юра. 

— Зато нам точно было нескучно!

— Судя по виду Виктора, они тоже не скучали, все, хватит, не отвлекай меня!

Юра снова вернулся к подсчету налички, Джей-Джей тихонько бренчал на укулеле, Виктор ушел умываться, а Бек опустился в кресло и щелкнул пультом. По телевизору шел какой-то мультик, но в общем-то было и неважно. Впервые за несколько дней Бека окутало чем-то похожим на умиротворение — словно у них на плечах не сидели копы, и не надо было валить из страны... Просто было уютно, как будто вернулся после рабочего дня и теперь имеешь полное право отдохнуть.

Странное ощущение, подумал Бек.

Хлопнул дверь ванной — вернулся Виктор. Улыбка его немного померкла, наверное, схлынул адреналин, и теперь губа побаливала.

— Что дальше? 

— Не знаю, как вы, а я пи... офигеть как устал, — буркнул Юра. — И хочу есть!

— Растущий организм.

— Заткнись, Джей-Джей!

— Молчу, — примирительно вскинул руки тот.

— Тогда ужин в номер, а в Эль-Пасо завтра? — спросил Виктор.

Юра и Джей-Джей согласно угукнули, Бек просто кивнул. Виктор улыбнулся:

— Как насчет острых буррито и текилы?

— Отличный план! — с энтузиазмом поддержал Джей-Джей. — Устроим Мексику прямо тут! Генеральная репетиция!

Бек уже привычно вздохнул, но увидев знакомый огонек в глазах Джей-Джея спорить не стал — все равно бесполезно. Юра посмотрел сначала на Виктора и Джей-Джея, потом перевел взгляд на Бека. Похоже, он тоже был обеспокоен предстоящей пьянкой. 

Виктор уже схватил телефонную трубку, делая заказ, и довольно улыбнулся спустя пару минут:

— Сейчас все будет! А в Эль-Пасо отправимся утром!


	5. Сцена пятая, в которой никто не делает ничего (полезного)

«Нет, утро решительно не бывает добрым», — подумал Бек, приоткрывая один глаз и тут же жмурясь — голова болела немилосердно, а яркий, бьющий прямо в окно солнечный свет резал глаза.

Через несколько не самых удачных попыток, Бек все-таки приоткрыл глаза и кое-как спихнул с себя чью-то руку. (Для разнообразия это оказался всего лишь Джей-Джей, а не Виктор или Юра.) Сев на постели, Бек осмотрелся. Он снова оказался посредине: слева спал Джей-Джей, справа — Виктор. Свернувшийся клубком Юра кое-как устроился в кресле. Номер больше походил на декорации к какому-нибудь разгульному фильму: на полу валялись пустые бутылки и банки, хлам, собранный Виктором, еще больше стал походить на хлам, потому что его просто свалили в угол номера, тарелки с остатками буррито и лаймом украшали телевизор.

Стараясь не охать, Бек сполз с постели и направился в ванную. Из зеркала на него посмотрел очень усталый и слегка зеленоватый почти-двойник.

Бек сунул голову под кран с холодной водой и спустя несколько секунд почувствовал себя если не лучше, то хотя бы живым. В шкафчике над раковиной нашлось обезболивающее, и Бек выщелкнул из блистера пару таблеток.

Когда он вернулся в номер, остальные еще спали. Быстрый взгляд на часы — еще не было и восьми, — и Бек легонько пнул Джей-Джея, чтобы тот сдвинулся. Мелькнула и тут же пропала мысль, что как раз с утра они вообще-то собирались в Эль-Пасо. Но, во-первых, в данный момент Бек не сомневался, что голова лопнет от боли, если только он не уложит ее поудобнее на подушку. А во-вторых, учитывая погром и количество пустых бутылок из-под текилы, остальных постигнет та же участь, что и Бека, стоит им проснуться.

Джей-Джей и не думал шевелиться, поэтому пришлось перелезть через него и снова устроиться посредине. Бек закрыл глаза и постарался отрешиться от ощущения, что в затылок вбивают гвозди. Он вслушивался в сопение Джей-Джея, тихое бормотание Юры и едва слышимый храп Виктора и сам не заметил, как провалился в дрему. Несколько раз он просыпался — когда Виктор или Джей-Джей шевелились и вставали, повторяя его утренний променад, — но глаз не открывал. Окончательно проснуться пришлось, когда пробудился Юра и тут же застонал — видать, сон в кресле не пошел на пользу растущему организму. А потом, едва размявшись, мстительно распинал остальных.

— Подъем воздушным силам! Берите их спящими, пока тепленькие! — завопил он во все горло. Бек с перепугу подскочил, озираясь по сторонам, встретился взглядом с Джей-Джеем, и они оба уставились на донельзя довольного собой Юру. Виктор продолжал похрапывать как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Ненормальный! — закричал в свою очередь Джей-Джей. — Я уж думал, тут полный номер спецназа. Так и до инфаркта недалеко!

— Кому до инфаркта недалеко, тот не пьет как заправской забулдыга!

— Хватит орать! — рявкнул Бек и тут же поморщился. — И так голова раскалывается…

— А нефиг было столько пить. Как будто сухой закон вводят! Или все спиртное вывозят из этой дыры… Я вас предупреждал еще на третьей, но кто ж меня послушал.

— На третьей?! — с ужасом переспросил Бек. — На третьей — чем?

— Ну, — Юра со вкусом потянулся, — начали вы с текилы, потом Джей-Джею захотелось настоящего мужского напитка и вам притащили то ли ром, то ли виски…

— Виски… Теперь понятно, почему у меня так раскалывается голова.

— Ты отрубился после пары глотков, — подтвердил Юра, — а эти двое продолжили. И потом им стало скучно в номере! Не думай, что я не пытался их остановить… 

Сидевший рядом Джей-Джей кашлянул. 

— Боже, что они натворили? — застонал Бек. 

Юра старательно выдержал драматическую паузу, за которую Бек успел навыдумывать ужасов.

— Пошли в ближайший бар.

Бек, все это время не дышавший, выдохнул.

— Юра! 

— Что, Юра? Я уже… много лет как Юра. Видел бы ты, как они танцевали стриптиз…

Юра картинно содрогнулся. Джей-Джей охнул и схватился за голову.

— Погоди-ка, — с похмелья мозги едва ворочались, так что осознание масштабов катастрофы заняло некоторое время, — ты говоришь — бар?! Они потащились в бар?! При том, что нас разыскивают по всему штату и вообще-то мы тут залегли на дно?!!

— Думаешь, я вчера им этого не говорил? Но этот поезд было не остановить.

Бек глянул на Джей-Джея и мысленно посочувствовал Юре. Если тот вбил себе что-то в голову, то его и правда не вразумишь.

— Есть еще что-то, что я должен знать? — слабым голосом спросил Джей-Джей.

— Лучше бы ты вчера проявлял такую сознательность, — съязвил Юра. Впрочем, сегодня Джей-Джей был не в состоянии ответить. — Прекрасная — хотя «прекрасная» — это сильно сказано, — половина бара пала к твоим ногам. Хотя, чего это я? Все, кто более или менее выпили, были готовы снять вас с Виктором на ночь, так вы отжигали. Даже жаль, что вы отказались. Таких деньжищ бы заработали!

— Мда, иногда лучше ничего не помнить, — сказал Джей-Джей, поморщившись. 

— К сожалению — или к счастью? — эти картинки не скоро сотрутся из моей памяти, — фыркнул Юра. — Но есть и хорошая новость: выпивку им оплачивали, так что денежки все еще при нас.

Бек поднялся с постели и посмотрел в окно. 

— Гораздо больше меня волнует не было ли в баре копов? И вдруг Джей-Джея кто-то узнал? 

— Сомневаюсь, — Юра махнул рукой в угол, в котором валялось что-то блестящее, — этим двум дебилам хватило ума напялить что-то из вещичек Виктора, так что они «замаскировались».

— Черт, — застонал Джей-Джей, — больше ничего не говори! Пожалуйста!

Юра хмыкнул и ничего не ответил — направился в ванную. Джей-Джей кое-как сполз с кровати и направился в указанный угол — рассматривать вчерашний прикид. Вытянув странное блестящее и полупрозрачное нечто перед собой, Джей-Джей очень тяжело вздохнул:

— Пиздец.

Бек с ним мысленно согласился. Тряпка и правда больше походила на наряд стриптизера, чем на костюм чемпиона по фигурному катанию. Чемпион, кстати, заворочался рядом, застонал и приоткрыл один глаз. Попытался сесть на постели, но тут же рухнул обратно, застонав:

— Остановите землю, я сойду…

«Было бы неплохо», — согласился Бек. Но, увы, планета продолжила вращаться, солнце поднималось все выше, Юра вышел из ванны, а головная боль и не думала проходить. 

О том, чтобы добраться сегодня до Эль-Пасо, не было и речи — им было не добраться даже до ресторана в отеле, и еду пришлось заказывать в номер. Впрочем, никто, кроме Юры, особого голода не испытывал, и поэтому тот смел все подчистую, злорадно наблюдая за тем, как остальные мучаются от похмелья. Остаток дня прошел в ленивом безделье — Виктор с Юрой прилипли к экрану телевизора, по которому крутили какой-то ситком, Джей-Джей спал, негромко похрапывая, и Бек, после недолгих раздумий, последовал его примеру. Следовало набраться сил: завтра их ждал тяжелый день.

На следующее утро они покинули отель. Решили разделиться, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, Виктор вышел через главный выход, остальные — по пожарной лестнице. Четверть часа спустя встретились на шоссе, где Виктор уже поджидал их, непринужденно прислонившись к боку блестевшего на солнце «Бьюика».

— Один из постояльцев оказался моим поклонником, — ответил Виктор на невысказанный вопрос. — Одолжил под честное слово.

— Вау! Какая тачка! — присвистнул Джей-Джей, обходя машину, и любовно погладил по капоту. — «Бьюик» тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят четвертого года. Да это же настоящий раритет!

Виктор закивал, судя по всему, полностью разделяя его энтузиазм, а Бек вздохнул.

— Что из «нам надо привлекать как можно меньше внимания» ты не понял? С этой машиной незамеченными мы точно не проскочим! Нельзя на ней ехать. Виктор, верни ее, и пойдем на автобусную остановку.

— Но… — начал Джей-Джей.

— От нас как раз и ждут, что мы будем стараться быть незаметными, — неожиданно встал на его сторону Юра. — И копы скорее будут проверять автобусы, чем дорогие машины. 

В его словах был резон, и Бек сдался.

— Всегда мечтал посидеть за рулем такой тачки, — мечтательно сказал Джей-Джей, направляясь к двери, но Бек его опередил.

— Если ты поведешь, то целыми мы до Эль-Пасо не доедем, — сказал он, занимая водительское место. — Поведу я.

Джей-Джей вздохнул, но возражать не стал и молча сел на пассажирское сиденье. Виктор с Юрой уже устроились сзади. 

Бек провел рукой по рулю и незаметно улыбнулся. 

Он тоже всегда мечтал побывать за рулем такой машины.

***

До Эль-Пасо они доехали за полтора часа. Добрались бы быстрее, но за несколько миль до въезда в город пришлось остановиться, чтобы хоть немного замаскироваться.

За прошедшие несколько дней Эль-Пасо не изменился. Народу на улицах было немного, а те, кто отваживались высунуться в самое пекло, прохожих не рассматривали, торопясь поскорее спрятаться в тени. 

Бек настороженно поглядывал по сторонам, низко надвинув на лоб сомбреро — все-таки некоторым бессмысленным покупкам Виктора нашлось применение. Джей-Джею повезло меньше — ему достались накладная борода и усы, которые он то и дело поправлял. Наверное, в этой экипировке ему было невыносимо жарко. 

Виктору прятаться было не нужно, и поэтому он просто сиял улыбкой и опухшей челюстью. Юре тоже прятаться было не от кого — из Эль-Пасо он улепетывал рыжеволосой девчонкой, — но он все равно втянул голову в плечи и спрятал светлые волосы под бейсболку «Лэйкерс». 

— К сожалению, во всей этой суматохе адрес я потерял, — сказал Виктор, когда уже в Эль-Пасо Бек спросил, где именно живет его родственник. 

— Что?!

В ответ тот только развел руками:

— Он лежал в портмоне.

А портмоне остался валяться в мотеле, да.

Бек никогда не отличался особой кровожадностью, но вот сейчас ему захотелось свернуть Виктору шею.

— Ладно, и что делать будем? — Этот вопрос за последние пару дней уже успел засесть в печенках.

— Я узнаю нужный дом, если я увижу его. Я точно помню забор из красного кирпича, флюгер в виде петуха и пальму! — просиял улыбкой Виктор. 

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько в городе домов? — не выдержал Джей-Джей. — И что, предлагаешь обойти их все?

— Тише, — зашипел Юра, — не привлекайте к себе внимания! И вообще, чего вы замерли тут как истуканы?! Надо где-то схорониться и продумать план действий! 

— Где? Наша квартира наверняка под наблюдением, — сказал Бек. 

— Можем пойти к Изабелле, — тут же предложил Джей-Джей.

— К Изабелле?!

— А кто вообще эта Изабелла? — влез Юра.

Джей-Джей и Бек ответили одновременно:

— Милая и приятная во всех отношениях девушка и моя будущая жена.

— Подружка Челестино, из-за которой начались наши неприятности с законом. 

— Бывшая подружка! И у нее нас точно никто не станет искать!

— Ага, к ней просто придет Челестино и пристрелит нас всех на месте. Преступления, так сказать.

Джей-Джей надулся и замолчал. 

— Думаю, надо заглянуть к Эмилю, — сказал Бек, нахмурившись. — Кстати, у него можно заодно спросить про родственника Виктора. Приметы, конечно, не ахти, но здесь Эмиль каждую крысу знает. Он, конечно, тот еще прохиндей, но помочь не откажется. Как считаешь, Джей-Джей?

— Не откажется, — ответил тот. — После того Хэллоуина он называет нас своими лучшими друзьями!

— Значит, решено! — радостно заключил Виктор. — Ну что, идем?

— Лично ты никуда не идешь, — сказал Бек. — Не хватало только, чтобы потом ты навел на него копов. 

Виктор, казалось, оскорбился.

— Никого я собираюсь никуда наводить! 

— Предлагаю сделать так: вы с Юрио подождете в кафе, а мы разведаем обстановку. И не вздумайте удрать от нас, — пригрозил Бек. — Мы вас потом из-под земли достанем.

Виктор, кажется, впечатлился и закивал. Впрочем, его довольная улыбка еще раз подтвердила догадки Бека — он, похоже, был в восторге от этого приключения. Юра же закатил глаза, молча выражая свое мнение по поводу умственных способностей своих похитителей, но возражать не стал. 

Юру с Виктором было решено оставить в кафе напротив дома Эмиля, где эти двое уселись за столик в углу и заказали мороженое на последние центы. 

— А он не удерет от нас вместе с Юрой? — тихо спросил Джей-Джей, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние.

— Во-первых, Юра сам не захочет удирать. Во-вторых, Виктор в восторге от всего происходящего. Ну и в-третьих, сбегут — и ладно. Нам проблем меньше. 

— И то правда.

Они быстро поднялись на третий этаж и остановились перед новенькой блестящей дверью.

— Хм, — Джей-Джей почесал в затылке, — а мы домом не ошиблись? Насколько я помню, у Эмиля была старая обшарпанная дверь. Да и в подъезде вечно валялись бутылки… И где банка-пепельница у двери?

— Нет, нам точно сюда.

Джей-Джей все еще скептически оглядывался, когда Бек нажал кнопку звонка.

— На почтовом ящике фамилия «Никола», так что все правильно.

— Кто там? — раздался высокий женский голос.

Была не была, подумал Бек и вслух сказал:

— Привет. Мы друзья Эмиля. Он дома?

— Друзья? 

Дверь немного приоткрылась, в узкой щели промелькнуло миловидное девичье лицо.

— У нас было к нему дело, но это несрочно. Если его нет, — поспешно сказал Бек, — мы зайдем позже.

— Что вы, мне очень интересно познакомиться с друзьями Эмиля.

Дверь распахнулась, и наконец они смогли разглядеть симпатичную смуглую девушку. Она выглядела совсем по-домашнему в выпачканном мукой фартуке и собранными в высокий хвост волосами. Сначала Беку показалось, что она полновата, но стоило ей повернуться боком и приглашающе отойти в сторону, как стало ясно: девушка беременна.

— Проходите. Эмиля нет, но он вот-вот должен вернуться.

Бек послушно вошел, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Одно дело прийти к старому знакомому, с которым вы иногда тусили вместе, и совсем другое — вломиться в дом к его молодой и беременной… кому, кстати?

— А вы?.. — словно прочитав его мысли, начал Джей-Джей и тут же умолк, услышав щелчок предохранителя. В лицо ему смотрело дуло кольта. Бек шумно сглотнул, взвесил за и против — нападение на беременную женщину или капитуляция — и поднял руки.

— Э-э-э, вы чего, дамочка?

— Меня зовут Сара, — мягко улыбнулась девушка. — И мне очень интересно, что за дела у моего мужа с главными героями сегодняшней первой полосы.

***

— В общем, — откашлявшись, закончил Бек, — как-то так оно все и было.

— Хм-м, — потянула Сара, поглаживая живот. — Это слишком невероятная история, чтобы в нее поверить! Диос мио, это ж какими надо быть болванами, чтобы так вляпаться?!

— Ну, вот какими-то такими. — Бек попытался развести руки, но веревка туго стягивала запястья.

— Сара! Я все еще считаю, что надо сдать их копам! Тебе нельзя волноваться, а эти… разбойники нервируют тебя! — сказал Микеле, нервно меряя шагами комнату.

— Если меня кто и нервирует, то это ты. И вообще, Микки, тут так скучно, только и стой у плиты весь день. А это хоть какое-то развлечение…

— Развлечение?! — У Джей-Джея глаза на лоб полезли. 

— Ну, да, — улыбнулась Сара. — Ты не поверишь, как скучно бывает простой замужней женщине.

— Это ты-то себя простой считаешь? — Джей-Джей кивнул на кольт.

Ответить Сара не успела — раздался звук открывающейся двери, и на пороге появился встрепанный и взмокший Эмиль.

— Дорогая, я до… — радостно начал он и умолк, переводя взгляд с Сары и Микеле на Бека с Джей-Джеем. Картина, наверняка, была занятной.

Спустя несколько секунд Эмиль, наконец, обрел дар речи и воскликнул: 

— Сара, ну сколько ж можно! Оставь уже свои сицилийские замашки! Хватит пугать округу, а то молочник до сих пор в себя прийти не может после твоей последней выходки!

— Мамма миа, Эмиль, а кто клялся мне могилой дедушки, что после нашей свадьбы завяжет с криминалом?! 

— Но я же и правда завязал! Даже близко не подхожу к Лео и его притону. Да и с нелегалами дел не имею!

— Тогда скажи, почему двое самых разыскиваемых бандитов Эль-Пасо являются на порог нашего дома, уверяя, что они твои друзья?!

— Это они, что ли, бандиты? — удивился Эмиль.

— Ты что, как всегда не читаешь газет?!

Супружеская ссора набирала обороты.

Микеле тем временем опустился на стул, который раньше занимала Сара. 

— Если Сара завелась, то это надолго, — вздохнул он. 

Выяснение отношений, впрочем, довольно скоро завершилось поцелуем, таким страстным, что даже смотреть было неловко. Бек отвернулся. Покрасневший Микеле — тоже. 

— Дорогая, а теперь — сядь, тебе вредно волноваться. — Эмиль подхватил Сару на руки и бережно опустил на диван. Та зарделась и сунула кольт в карман фартука. — О, друзья мои, прошу простить темперамент моей жены. — С этими словами Эмиль подскочил к столу, ловко разрезал связывающие Джей-Джея и Бека веревки и по очереди заключил их в объятия. — Бек, Джей, сколько же мы с вами не виделись? Неужели аж с прошлогоднего Хэллоуина? 

Затем взгляд Эмиля упал на газету, на первой полосе которой красовались нарисованные от руки портреты «головорезов» Бека и Джей-Джея. 

— И как вас угораздило так вляпаться?

— Нас подставили, — вздохнул Бек. 

— Кажется, я даже знаю кто. Слышал про то, как Джей обжимался с Изабеллой. А этот Челестино — сукин сын, да и мстительный, зараза. Видел я его вчера, кстати, — сказал Эмиль. — Хорошенько ты его разукрасил, Джей.

— О, не знал, что ты тоже недолюбливаешь этого муда… жчину.

— Недолюбливаю? — переспросил Эмиль. — Ха, да я его ненавижу! Прикончил бы, но Сара против. Говорит, у ребенка должен быть отец, а какой из меня будет отец, если я загремлю в Гуантанамо?

— За убийство шерифа тебя вряд ли туда посадят, — вставил Бек.

— Просто за убийство — нет, но вы ведь знаете: стоит копам начать копать, так они все скелеты из шкафа вытащат, а у меня там целая Нарния. — Эмиль коротко хохотнул.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Твоя жена — очень э-э-э… мудрая женщина, — выдавил Бек, меняя тему.

— Ведь правда? Да, она у меня умница, мне с ней очень повезло. Ты знал, что Челестино подкатывал к ней, когда мы только поженились? 

— И к ней тоже? — возмутился Джей-Джей. — Вот же урод!

— И не говори! Но ничего, Сара у меня отлично умеет отбивать мужикам всю охоту. Есть у нее пара приемчиков...

Джей-Джей кашлянул, Бек промычал что-то невразумительное. Да уж, они на своей шкуре испытали «приемчики» Сары, и если в Челестино она тоже тыкала аргументом тридцать восьмого калибра, то шерифа даже было немножечко жалко. 

— Эмиль, мы не знали, что ты женился, и не хотим тебя ни во что втягивать, — перешел к делу Бек, — но нам очень нужна помощь.

— Да уж я понял, что вы не просто на кусок пиццы заглянули...

Эмиля перебил громкий стук в дверь. Сара, расслабленно сидевшая на софе, встрепенулась:

— О, у нас еще гости? Какой сегодня оживленный день.

Микеле, стоявший ближе всех к входной двери, отпер замок, и в прихожую ввалился Виктор.

— Э-э-э, вы к кому? — спросил опешивший Микеле. 

— Микки, сколько раз я тебе говорила, что в этом районе надо сначала спрашивать, кто пришел, а потом распахивать дверь!

Виктор картинно поправил челку и обвел комнату взглядом. Сара поднялась с софы и сунула ладонь в карман фартука, Эмиль нахмурился. Джей-Джей и Бек переглянулись. Выдержанная в лучших традициях драматического театра пауза затягивалась.

— Дружественные посиделки — это, конечно, здорово, — наконец, сказал Виктор, — но пока вы тут прохлаждаетесь, произошло ужасное! Мою Юрио похитили!

— Что? — в один голос спросили Бек и Джей-Джей.

— Похитили Юрио? — переспросил Эмиль. — А кто это?

— Ой, это же Виктор Никифоров! — сказала Сара, мило покраснев.

— Он самый, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Хотите автограф?

— К делу, Виктор! Расскажи, как это случилось! — потребовал Джей-Джей.

— Да-да, это у меня профессиональное, прошу прощения. Мы сидели в кафе и мило беседовали. Затем Юрио занервничала, сказала, что увидела кого-то из знакомых и что нужно сматываться. Мы вышли на улицу и направились сюда, и тогда к нам подъехала длинная черная машина…

— Увидела кого-то из знакомых? — задумался Бек и перевел взгляд на Джей-Джея. — Помнишь, Юра рассказывал, что за ним охотятся какие-то серьезные люди?

— Что, думаешь они?..

— Увидели его без маскировки и узнали, — кивнул Бек.

— И что нам теперь делать? Где искать ее? — требовательно спросил Виктор.

Бек и Джей-Джей переглянулись — они оба не знали ответа на эти вопросы. Черт, да они вообще про Юру ничего не знали! Ни кто он, ни откуда, ни кто за ним охотится...

— Проклятье, — выругался Джей-Джей и ударил кулаком по стене. — И почему только мы не вытрясли из него правду о его преследователях?! Да мы просто идиоты! 

Бек думал о том же. Сначала не захотели возиться с навязанным им спутником, потом — разбираться с чужими проблемами. Вот только сами не заметили, как Юра перестал быть им чужим.

— Длинная черная машина… — задумчиво протянул Эмиль. — Я знаю в округе только одну группировку, которая разъезжает на таких.

— И кто это?

С минуту помолчав, Эмиль вздохнул и сказал:

— Русская мафия. 

Русская мафия? Боже, во что Юра только ввязался?!

Словно прочитав мысли Бека, Джей-Джей ткнул его локтем и негромко сказал:

— Помнишь, Юра рассказывал что-то о том, как оказался в не то время не в том месте и что-то там видел?

Бек кивнул.

— Если его и правда похитила русская мафия, то дело плохо.

Про русскую мафию Бек знал немного, но кое-какой информацией все-таки владел: с ней лучше не связываться — все равно ничем хорошим это не закончится. Бек понял это еще в лихие девяностые, когда после непродолжительного общения с русскими мафиози был вынужден покинуть родной Алматы и крысу по кличке «Кумыс», и вместе с этим — навсегда распрощаться с мечтой стать президентом Казахстана.

— Нужно идти в полицию! — сказал Виктор.

— Мы не можем обратиться в полицию, — устало отозвался Бек.

— Я могу!

— Это не выход, — сказал Бек.

— Вот именно. Толку от этого не будет. Наш доблестный шериф продался с потрохами еще тогда, когда русские только пришли в эти земли, — сказал Эмиль. — Нет, местные копы вам не помогут. — И добавил, увидев их лица: — Но я знаю того, кто может помочь!


	6. Сцена шестая, из которой становится ясно, что семейные связи еще более запутанные, чем казалось раньше

Послышался звон разбитого стекла, и Бек машинально втянул голову в плечи. Но так как бой перешел на другой фронт (в спальню, если быть точнее), осколки до кухни не долетали.

— Сара! Этот сервиз мама привезла тебе из Китая!

— Плевать! Ты обещал мне, Эмиль!

— Любовь моя, всего раз, и больше никогда!

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом выясняется, что…

Сара продолжала бушевать, Эмиль уговаривал ее позволить ему помочь вызволить Юрио из плена мафии. Бек и Джей-Джей вздрагивали от особенно громких криков, Виктор нервно посматривал на часы, и только Микеле олицетворял собой спокойствие — привык, наверное. 

— Сейчас, покричит немного и успокоится, — сказал он. — Она у нас добрая, и Юрио ей жаль.

И точно — не прошло и пяти разбитых чашек, как из спальни появились растрепанный Эмиль и все еще хмурая, но уже относительно мирная Сара.

— Ну что, Бек, Джей, идемте?

— Идем! — обрадовался Джей-Джей. Он, похоже, до конца не верил, что Эмиль будет им помогать.

— Я с вами! — воскликнул Виктор, едва не подпрыгивая от нетерпения. 

— Кстати, Виктор, — ужа на пороге позвала Сара, — вы, кажется, обещали мне автограф? — И она протянула ему ручку и злополучную газету со статьей. Тот, словно в насмешку, размашисто написал «Самой прекрасной и темпераментной женщине на свете» и поставил подпись прямо на лицах Бека и Джей-Джея. — Повешу в рамочку на стену, — улыбнулась Сара. — Была рада познакомиться с вами, ребята, заглядывайте к нам, если останетесь живы!

— Будем в этих краях — обязательно, — откашлялся Бек, мысленно обещая себе обходить их дом за километр.

— И чтобы не смел геройствовать! — крикнула Сара мужу.

— Не буду, дорогая! Вернусь к ужину!

— Саре не о чем волноваться, — тихо сказал Бек, — тут и без тебя найдется, кому погеройствовать. 

Джей-Джей с громким «йу-у-у-уху, держись, русская мафия, мы идем» съехал по перилам. Виктор пытался догнать его, перескакивая через три ступеньки разом.

Жара на улице немного спала, но зной все равно висел над Эль-Пасо мутным маревом. Пока они шли по трущобам, Эмиль вкратце рассказал о событиях своей жизни за последние полгода, о том, как встретил Сару в аэропорту Палермо и влюбился в нее с первого взгляда. Поженились они почти сразу — вопреки воле родителей Сары. Микеле тоже был не особо доволен, но увидев, что сестра счастлива, немного успокоился. 

Прошло уже порядком времени, небо успело налиться вечерней синевой, когда Эмиль остановился перед шикарным особняком и сказал:

— Вот мы и пришли.

— Точно! — воскликнул Виктор. — Это же он, дом дяди Яши.

— Кого? — переспросил Бек.

— Бывшего мужа пятиюродной сестры снохи моей тетки, который мне почти что родственник. А домик ничего так, совсем как на фото, что он высылал нам в Одессу! Я ж говорил, что узнаю его, стоит только увидеть! Вот кирпичный заборчик, флюгер в виде петуха, а вон и пальма! 

Бек молчал, пытаясь подобрать с пола отвисшую челюсть. Судя по тому, что Джей-Джей тоже молчал, он занимался тем же. Первым отмер Эмиль:

— Дядя Яша, значит, — хмыкнул он, — а тут он известен как Яков Фельцман или Джейкоб Скала — бывший криминальный авторитет, сохранивший связи с преступным миром, ныне — хозяин «Паутины» и филантроп, помогающий заново отстроить разрушенные трущобы.

— Хозяин «Паутины»?! — охнул Джей-Джей. — Той самой «Паутины», которую мы разнесли?! Эмиль, куда ты нас привел?! 

— Куда бы ни привел, — печально сказал Бек, — сваливать уже поздно. 

Кованные ворота разъехались в стороны — будто сам хозяин приглашал горе-спасителей внутрь. Ну а на случай, окажись они особо непонятливыми, из-за ворот появилось двое мужчин в костюмах.

— Ну что, идем? — спросил Джей-Джей.

— Конечно, идем! — жизнерадостно сказал Виктор. — Это же дядя Яша, он нам обязательно поможет!

Хотелось бы Беку разделять хоть толику его оптимизма! Судя по кислому выражению лица Джей-Джея, тот тоже сомневался в доброте дяди Яши. Впрочем, никто из них не произнес ни слова, покорно позволяя мужчинам провести себя внутрь. 

Яков восседал за широким дубовым столом. Выглядел он смурным и усталым, на искренне восторженное «Дядь Яша, я вернулся!» не отреагировал, мрачно потер переносицу и спросил:

— Ну, что скажите в свое оправдание? 

— Дядя Яша, мне нужна помощь, — по-русски сказал Виктор, но Яков махнул рукой и тоже на русском ответил:

— Погоди, Витя, с тобой потом поговорим. — Властность в его голосе заставила Виктора послушно умолкнуть. — Ну что, хлопцы? Пришли за бар мой каяться?

— Вообще, — кашлянул Джей-Джей, — там, в «Паутине» вышло небольшое недоразумение.

— Небольшое? Разрушенный салун, кража кассы... 

— Мистер Фельцман, — вклинился Бек, — мы правда не хотели… То есть хотели, но не этого, а как лучше, но вы же знаете, получилось как всегда.

Эмиль стоял рядом и, кажется, даже не дышал. 

— И мы ни цента не взяли из «Паутины». Да, виноваты — хотели помочь Ание и утихомирить зарвавшихся рейнджеров. А сцена и люстра — так получилось. И мы готовы нести ответственность. 

— Только немного позже, — подхватил Бек. — Потому что сейчас нам очень нужна ваша помощь!

Яков от такой наглости даже крякнул и ухмыльнулся. 

— Вот же нахальная нынче молодежь пошла!

Выглядел он грозно, но убивать их, вроде не собирался — напротив, жестом приказал телохранителям выйти. Стоило двери закрыться, как Джей-Джей приободрился и затараторил:

— Нам надо выяснить, где держат нашего товарища. Его похитили, и мы должны его спасти! Он много сделал для нас, и мы не можем так просто его бросить. Пару раз он обмолвился, что за ним охотятся серьезные люди, но мы не придали этому значения… 

— Дядя Яша, это моя муза! Я нашел ее! Теперь я смогу исполнить Агапе!

Ничего не понимающий Яков переводил взгляд с Джей-Джея на Виктора и обратно, а эти двое все говорили и говорили, пытаясь перекричать друг друга. В итоге Яков ударил кулаком по столу так, что пепельница подпрыгнула, и рявкнул:

— А ну тихо!

Вышло зычно — аж стекла в окнах задрожали. Джей-Джей и Виктор умолкли на полуслове.

— Так, вы оба — заткнулись. Устроили тут не пойми что. Птичий двор какой-то! Говорить будешь ты. — Скрюченный от старости, тонкий палец Якова указал на Бека, и он сглотнул. 

А потом честно и без утайки рассказал Якову и о том, как Джей-Джея угораздило поссориться с Челестино, и о случившемся в баре, и о «заложнице», и о встрече с Виктором. Умолчал Бек лишь про то, что это Юре пришла в голову идея обворовать легенду русского фигурного катания. А то кто их знает, эти семейные связи, какой-то там бывший муж чьей-то снохи обидится за племянника и откажется помогать.

Воцарилась тишина. Яков, успевший выкурить за подробный рассказ сигару, задумчиво потер подбородок. 

— Ну вы и вляпались, конечно. А от меня-то вы чего хотите? 

— Чтобы вы помогли нам найти Юру, — ответил Бек. — Мы подозреваем, что его похитили русские мафиози, и поэтому мы пришли к вам — Эмиль сказал, у вас остались какие-то связи с преступным миром. Не знаю, что Юра там натворил или, может, что увидел, но уверен: это не стоит его жизни. Если его отпустят, то он будет молчать, да и вообще, уедет отсюда подальше! В Мексику!

— Какие радужные перспективы, — пробурчал Яков и неторопливо закурил следующую сигару.

— Вам, конечно, торопиться некуда, — не выдержал Джей-Джей, — но Юрио, наверное, сейчас пытают. Или его вообще уже нет в живых!

— Спокойно! — отозвался Яков. — Все самое плохое, что могло с ним произойти, уже произошло. — Он поднялся из-за стола. — Он здесь. Я вас провожу.

Внутри словно что-то заледенело. Бек с трудом поднялся и растерянно взглянул на товарищей. Виктор, кажется, наконец, осознал серьезность ситуации. Джей-Джей побледнел как мел — он никогда не терял лица даже перед смертельной опасностью, а теперь… Сам Бек чувствовал, как внутри что-то противно подрагивает.

Юра был здесь, совсем рядом все это время. Может быть он кричал, пока его били, или плакал — хотя, это же Юра, о чем это он?! — или звал на помощь, но они не слышали…

— Эмиль, — сказал Яков, подойдя к двери, — я знаю, ты здесь потому, что у тебя доброе сердце, но к происходящему ты отношения не имеешь. Возвращайся домой, Сара, наверное, тебя уже заждалась.

Эмиль растерянно обернулся к Джей-Джею с Беком, но те лишь кивнули. Он и так им помог; впутывать его в свои проблемы еще сильнее им не хотелось.

— Иди, — сказал Бек. — Спасибо тебе за помощь.

— За нас не переживай! — вторил ему Джей-Джей. — Мы сами со всем разберемся.

Эмиль вздохнул, порывисто обнял их обоих, шепнув: «Удачи», вежливо попрощался с Яковом и выскользнул за дверь.

Яков вышел следом и сделал всем знак следовать за ним. Несколько коридоров показались бесконечно длинными. Бек вслушивался в гулкую тишину, но не слышал даже стука каблуков — все звуки гасили пушистые ковровые дорожки, устилавшие пол. 

Наконец, Яков остановился перед дверью. Она блестела так же, как и предыдущие, ее явно периодически покрывали полиролью — или как там ухаживают за дорогой древесиной? — в общем, на дверь в пыточную она не была похожа. 

— Нет! — донесся до них крик Юры — говорил он на русском — и Бек почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Видимо, Виктор с Джей-Джеем ощутили что-то похожее, потому что оба дернулись и бросились вперед, но Яков жестом приказал им остановиться.

— Стойте! Перед тем, как вы войдете, должен предупредить: пути назад не будет. Вы точно этого хотите?

— Ох, Юра, — прошептал Джей-Джей, и они одновременно с Виктором толкнули дверь.

Глазам предстала интересная картина: Юра сидел на белоснежной постели, обложенный подушками, а вокруг него с тарелкой пирожков хлопотал бородатый пожилой мужчина. 

— Ну хоть еще половиночку, Юрочка, — сказал он по-русски. — Я же для тебя старался! Вон, смотри, твои любимые — кацужки! Совсем отощал, куда ж это годно!

— Нет, говорю! Хватит уже, деда! Не могу больше, и так объелся.

— Деда?! — в один голос переспросили Бек и Виктор; Джей-Джей, знавший по-русски всего несколько слов, да и то — матерных, завертел головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— А это еще кто? Яков? — Мужчина вскочил на ноги, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет. — Ты зачем всяких проходимцев к Юрочке пущаешь?!

— Деда, это не проходимцы. Ну, не совсем проходимцы. Они, вроде как, меня спасать пришли, — фыркнул Юра.

— А-а-а, — протянул мужчина, — ну раз спасать, то ладно. Друзьям Юрочки я всегда рад. Проходите, я вас тоже кацужками угощу. 

Бек счел за лучшее от приглашения не отказываться; молча вошел и взял с протянутой тарелки пирожок. Джей-Джею на его «Что здесь происходит?» лишь пожал плечами. Он бы и сам хотел в этом разобраться.

— Знакомься, Коля, это Витя, племянник Лилечки, — сказал Яков, тоже войдя внутрь и закрыв за собой дверь. — Тот самый, про которого я рассказывал. Тридцатник не за горами, а он, вместо того, чтобы делом заняться, по танцулькам все бегает! 

— Не по танцулькам. Это называется фигурное катание, — поправил Виктор.

— Вот-вот. Катание. Витя, ты уже не мальчик. Хватит кататься, пора и саночки возить, за ум взяться. Э-э-эх, молодежь пошла!

— И не говори, — поддакнул мужчина. — У самого вон, вырос наследничек. Нет бы семейное дело продолжить, дедушку уважить.

— Деда, ну хватит!

— Не хватит! Где это видано, чтобы из дому сбегать?! Я понимаю, ты расстроился из-за того, что увидел, но всему же есть предел. Что скажет дон Карлито, если правда о твоих приключениях выплывет наружу? Да он же меня на смех подымет! Подумать только, внук самого Николая Дерзкой Паутины, крестного отца русской мафии, скачет по сцене в женской, прости Господи, одежде!

— Кого-кого? — внезапно севшим голосом спросил Бек.

— О, простите, забыл представиться, так разволновался, — спохватился мужчина. — Николай Эрастович Плисецкий, но друзья Юрочки могут звать меня просто дядя Коля.

— О, значит, вы тот самый дядя Коля! — непонятно чему обрадовался Виктор. — Дядя Яша вечно про вас рассказывает! И про то, как вы плавали с акулами, и про Чернобыль, и про то, как вы грелись в горах, когда вас накрыла лавина!

Бек нервно хмыкнул — происходящее все больше напоминало какой-то фарс. За прошедшие дни они пережили много чего странного, но встреча с крестным отцом русской мафии, а по совместительству — дедом Юры, была, несомненно, самым странным из всего.

— А тебя, сынок, как величать? — спросил вдруг дядя Коля, чуть ли не впервые за все время обратив на него внимание.

— Отабек я, — ответил Бек. — Алтын.

Джей-Джей, уловив, о чем речь, ткнул себя в грудь и улыбнулся.

— Джей-Джей.

— Женя значит, — кивнул дядя Коля. — Ну что, хлопцы, чего вы там замерли? Садитесь, в ногах правды нет. И ты, Витя, тоже садись.

Подождав, пока они рассядутся вокруг Юриной кровати, дядя Коля сказал:

— А теперь расскажите-ка, что с вами за эти дни приключилось. А то из Юрочки клещами ничего не вытянешь, а мне любопытно.

Джей-Джей не понял ни слова из сказанного, Виктор нехарактерно молчал, и Бек понял, что отдуваться снова ему. Посмотрел на Якова, но тот только кивнул — мол, рассказывай. И Бек третий раз за день (хоть записывай, право слово) рассказал уже заученную им историю. 

Слушателем дядя Коля оказался хорошим — лучше, чем Сара и Яков: в нужных местах вздыхал, качал головой и бросал гордые взгляды на Юру — хотя чем там было гордиться, Бек ума не прилагал, но, в конце концов, он не был мафиози. Юра на протяжении рассказа по большей части молчал, лишь изредка вставляя ехидные комментарии и проезжаясь по поводу их с Джей-Джеем умственных способностей.

Закончив, Бек перевел дух и выжидающе уставился на дядю Колю. 

— Да уж, накуролесили вы, ребята, будь здоров, — сказал тот и снова покачал головой. — А мораль сей истории такова: все зло от баб.

— Вот уж точно, — пробормотал Яков с таким видом, что стало ясно: говорит по собственному опыту.

— Почему от баб? — не понял Бек.

— Потому что если бы не эта Изабелла, сидели бы вы сейчас дома, — сказал Юра. 

Да уж, с этим и не поспоришь, вздохнул Бек. Впрочем, дом — если только домом можно было назвать ту конуру, что они с Джей-Джеем последние два месяца снимали у вдовы аптекаря, — казался сейчас чем-то далеким, будто из другой жизни. Даже знай Бек, чем обернется та встреча с Изабеллой, не стал бы ничего менять. Потому что тогда бы они не встретились с Юрой, не встретились с Виктором, которые, несмотря на все недостатки, после всего пережитого стали «своими».

— И что мне с вами теперь делать? — хмуро спросил Яков, выдергивая Бека из размышлений. — Как ни крути, а бар вы мне разворотили. Я зла на вас не держу, но с рук вам это спустить тоже не могу. Джейкоб Скала я или кто?

Повисло тревожное молчание, и Бек подумал, что, пожалуй, кое-что из случившегося все-таки хотел бы изменить. 

— Да ладно тебе, Яша, — нарушил тишину дядя Коля, — не будь с мальчиками так строг. Вспомни нас в их годы. Что мы тогда вытворяли! Помнишь Кубу? Карибский кризис? А революцию в Китае?

— Как не помнить-то, — кивнул Яков. — Да, этим юнцам такое и не снилось!

— Я возмещу причиненный мальчиками ущерб. «Паутину» отремонтируем, краденые деньги вернем.

— Чтоб я — и взял с тебя деньги? Да побойся бога, Коля!

— Ничего мы не крали! — вмешался Бек. — Нас Челестино подставил!

— Челестино, Челестино... — задумался дядя Коля. — Шериф, что ли?

— Он самый.

— Нехорошо… Слышишь, Яша? Нужно с этим разобраться. 

— Разберемся, — отозвался Яков. — Этому городу давно нужен новый шериф. Лучше скажи мне, что мы с этими двумя делать будем? Просто так отпустить мы их не можем, у нас репутация, надо ее поддерживать. А то скажут, Николай Дерзкая Паутина и Джейкоб Скала уже не те, что прежде.

— А ведь дело говоришь, — отозвался дядя Коля и задумчиво уставился на Бека с Джей-Джеем. Бек напрягся, а не осознающий серьезности ситуации Джей-Джей широко улыбнулся.

— Надо принять их в семью! — внезапно сказал Юра, привстав с кровати.

— Что? — обернулись к нему Яков с дядей Колей.

— Что? — переспросил Бек, не веря своим ушам.

— Надо взять этих двоих в семью, — повторил Юра, твердо встречая обращенные на него взгляды. — Убивать их нельзя — я им обязан. Взять и отпустить — тоже не вариант, они в розыске, сами по себе долго не протянут. Единственное, что остается — это взять их в семью, под нашу защиту. Никто ж не знает, что они неудачливые дебилы, пресса, вон, называет их новыми Кэссиди и Кидом. Если наши спросят — скажем, что такими способными людьми нельзя разбрасываться.

— А парень ведь прав, — с минуту помолчав, сказал Яков. — Что ни говори, а побег ему на пользу пошел. 

— Наследник растет, — гордо отозвался дядя Коля и обернулся к Беку с Джей-Джеем. — Ну что, вы согласны? Не то чтобы у вас выбор.

— Согласны, согласны, — ответил за них Юра. — Радости вон, полные штаны. 

— Учти, Юрочка — под твою ответственность!

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо отозвался Юра. — И в качестве первого задания предлагаю послать их в Мексику. На переговоры. Деда, ты рассказывал, что мексиканская мафия там вкрай оборзела? В обход нас дела проворачивает?

— Ричи Ирландец совсем распоясался, — кивнул дядя Коля. — Думаешь, они справятся?

— Не волнуйся, я за ними присмотрю.

— Юрочка!

— Что Юрочка?! Восемнадцать лет уже Юрочка! Деда, если хочешь, чтоб я принимал участие в семейном бизнесе, дай мне действовать самостоятельно!

— Я тоже хочу в Мексику! — сказал Виктор. — Куда моя муза, туда и я!

Дядя Коля обескураженно оглянулся на Якова.

— Это твой племянник, а вернее, племянник Лилечки, — сказал он. — Тебе и решать.

— Тогда пусть едет. Уж лучше мексиканская мафия, чем эти… танцульки!

— Не волнуйся, дядя Яша! Я присмотрю за ними, — сказал Виктор и подмигнул.

— Это еще интересно, кто за кем присмотрит! — крикнул Юра.

— Ладно, молодежь, стройте планы, это полезно, — дядя Коля потрепал Юру по волосам. — Пойдем, Яша, нам тоже надо кое-что решить. Насчет одного зарвавшегося шерифа… 

Яков и дядя Коля ушли, оставив четверку беглецов, а нынче почти мафиози наедине. 

— Черт, — стоило старшему поколению удалиться, как Бек почувствовал, как ослабли колени, — не верю, что мы еще живы!

— А я не верю, что Юрио тут — жива и здорова! — воскликнул Виктор.

— Эй, что вообще было?! Переведите мне кто-нибудь, — жалобно попросил Джей-Джей. И дядя Коля, и Яков говорили по-русски, Юра и Виктор, видимо, машинально отвечали им на родном языке, а Бек не решился перейти на английский. Он поморщился, представив, что ему снова придется что-то кому-то рассказывать, но тут заговорил молчавший до сих пор Юра.

— Все еще не верю, что вы пришли за мной, — сказал он, глядя в сторону. — А могли бы и бросить. Надо было валить, идиоты! Если бы Яков просто вас прикончил за погром в «Паутине», так и знайте, я бы не переживал! А, понял, деньги же! Вы пришли к Якову за баблом…

Он умолк, потому что Бек подошел ближе и крепко обнял его. 

— Как будто мы могли тебя бросить.

Ничего не понимающий Джей-Джей в кои-то веки промолчал и обнял Бека со спины, положив ладони Юре на плечи.

— Эй, а я! Про меня забыли!

Юра охнул, когда на постель запрыгнул Виктор и тоже сгреб всех троих в объятья. 

— Дебилы, задушите, — возмутился Юра, но как-то деланно, без огонька. 

— Нет, вы не подумайте, я не против коллективных обнимашек, — раздался над ухом голос Джей-Джея, — но кто-нибудь уже объяснит мне, что тут было?!!

Бек рассмеялся, вместе с ним — Юра и Виктор. 

— Ну вас, идиоты, — обиделся Джей-Джей. — Бек, брат, ну хоть ты мне объясни, а? Что сказал диадиа Колиа и почему Юрио тут, а не в руках русской мафии? И чем таким вкусным его кормили?

Снова грянул смех, а уж отсмеявшись Бек сказал:

— Нет уж, я за сегодня столько наговорил, что теперь очередь Виктора. Или Юры. А я лучше помолчу.

Спустя четверть часа, за которые Джей-Джей успел удивиться, ужаснуться и обрадоваться — в общем, предаться общему настроению, — он глубокомысленно почесал затылок и наконец изрек:

— И одно лишь мне не дает покоя. Юра, помнишь, как ты рассказывал, что оказался в не то время в не том месте и что-то там видел? 

— Джей-Джей… — начал было Бек, но тот его не слушал:

— Что это было? Вендетта? Мафиозные разборки? Босс закатал любовницу в бетон?

Юра внезапно покраснел до кончиков волос.

— Не ваше дело, — сказал он и отвернулся к окну. И, чуть помолчав, добавил: — Но если вам очень интересно, то деда с Яковом… предавались воспоминаниям.

— А? Каким? — спросил Бек, но Юра не ответил, внимательно разглядывая что-то за окном. Джей-Джей нахмурился — он, судя по всему, тоже не понял, о чем речь, — а Виктор прижал палец к губам. 

— О! Так вот что значит та история о Паутине и Скале! — глубокомысленно сказал он. — Теперь ясно, почему тетя Лиля ушла от дяди Яши. — И, поймав взгляд Бека, только отмахнулся. — Давайте о приятном. «Паутина» свела нас всех вместе, и теперь нас ждет Мексика! Приключения! Разве это не увлекательно? Юрио, как только мы найдем каток — где-то в Мексике же должен быть каток? — я хочу станцевать с тобой в паре!

Юра глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся на Бека и Джей-Джея, но те сделали вид, что не замечают пламенных призывов о помощи. Сам кашу заварил — сам ее и расхлебывай, а они лучше посмотрят, как он будет выпутываться.

— Слушай, — наконец сказал Юра, — я не хочу топтать твои эдельвейсы, но давай начистоту: я никогда не буду кататься с тобой в паре!

— Но почему? — нахмурился Виктор.

Юра тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза и сказал:

— Во-первых потому, что ты меня бесишь.

— Это пройдет: никто не может долго противиться моему природному обаянию.

— Во-вторых, я не умею кататься на коньках.

— А, ерунда, — отмахнулся Виктор. — Я превосходный учитель, а у тебя явно талант. Уверен, ты быстро научишься.

Юра громко застонал и стукнулся затылком о подголовник.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Видит бог, я хотел с тобой по-хорошему… Я никогда не буду кататься с тобой потому, что я — парень!

— У каждого свои недостатки.

— Что?!

— Мне кажется, или я уже где-то слышал эту фразу? — тихо спросил Джей-Джей Бека, но тот только шикнул на него, внимательно наблюдая за разворачивающейся у них на глазах драмой.

— Юрио, — вздохнул Виктор и прижал ладонь ко лбу, — ну неужели ты и правда думаешь, что я не отличу парня от девчонки? Просто все говорили о тебе как о девушке, и я решил подыграть. В конце концов, у всех свои кинки.

— Но ты признался мне в любви!

— Ах, Юрио, у настоящей любви нет пола и возраста!

— Отвали от меня, извращенец!..

***

Так началось их покорение Мексики. Надолго, правда, они нигде не задерживались, влипая все в новые и новые неприятности и кочуя из города в город. Но слухи из Эль-Пасо до них доходили исправно. Яков, как и обещал, сместил Челестино с должности шерифа; лишившись поддержки, тот не долго думая сбежал в Таиланд, где устроился работать в ночной клуб. Говорят, там он нашел свое призвание.

Новым шерифом стал Эмиль. Сам он, кажется, не очень-то и хотел брать на себя такую ответственность — еще и потому, что привык быть по другую сторону закона, — но Сара его уговорила. Недавно у них родилась дочь; счастливые родители долго думали, как же назвать малышку — Эмиль хотел назвать ее в честь Бека с Джей-Джеем, но Сара не позволила, — а потом решили соединить свои имена и назвали Эмирой.

«Паутину» перестроили, и теперь она стала еще лучше, чем была. Ей по-прежнему заправляет Яков, который все также полон сил; во время редких телефонных звонков Мила рассказывала, что Яков с Николаем частенько приходят туда пропустить «по рюмочке», обсуждают их четверку и гадают, когда же они возьмутся за ум. Что касается остальных, то у них все хорошо. Изабелла обручилась с каким-то писателем, чем разбила Джей-Джею сердце аж на целых три дня; Аня все еще клеится к посетителям, Гоша все еще ждет, что она когда-нибудь одумается, а Мила постигает секреты кулинарного искусства. Одно из ее последних изобретений — тирамису с чак-чаком.

Когда-нибудь, подумал Бек, глядя на раскинувшееся впереди море, мы обязательно вернемся, чтобы его попробовать.

 

**Послесловие**

_Так началась история Джей-Джея Соколиного Глаза и Железного Бека, легендарнейших гангстеров нашего времени. Подвиги этих двоих окутаны пеленой тайны и шлейфом слухов: кто-то рассказывает, что они перехватили контроль наркокартеля, кто-то — что объединили русский и мексиканский кланы мафии и встали во главе. Кто-то — что удачно вложили награбленные деньги и открыли бизнес по производству сгущенки._

_Другие говорят, что все это чушь, и что они мирно живут на побережье Карибского моря, но им, конечно же, никто не верит._

Изабелла Янг  
Эль-Пасо Таймс


	7. P.S.

— Бек, Джей! А вы здесь какими судьбами? — удивился Эмиль. — О, Юрио с Виктором тоже с вами! Вы ж вроде были где-то в Гвадалахаре?

Зрелище Эмиль представлял презабавное: одетый в форму шерифа, в одной руке он держал ружье, в другой — придерживал ребенка в слинге.

— Были в Гвадалахаре, — пробурчал Юра, бросая на Джей-Джея с Виктором уничижительные взгляды. — Пока кое-кто не решил устроить охоту за сокровищами ацтеков!

— Так кто же знал, что ацтеки еще не повымирали, — возразил Джей-Джей.

— Согласись, это было весело! — поддержал его Виктор.

— А особенно весело было тогда, когда они решили снять с нас скальпы, — встал на сторону Юры Бек. — И гнались за нами аж до самой границы! 

Все четверо замолчали, буравя друг друга взглядами. Этот спор был у них не впервые.

— А это моя дочь, — сказал Эмиль, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. — Ну разве она не красавица?

Закутанного ребенка разглядеть было сложно, но все обрадовались возможности сменить тему и заговорили наперебой:

— Красавица!

— Сколько ей уже?

— Очень на тебя похожа!

Эмиль широко заулыбался.

— Ах, друзья, как же я по вам скучал! Ну что же мы стоим, пойдемте в дом — уверен, Сара будет очень рада вас видеть!

Бек невольно вздрогнул, вспомнил, какой прием Сара оказала им в прошлый раз. Судя по беспомощному взгляду стоявшего рядом Джей-Джея, тот вспомнил о том же. Они переглянулись. Следовало срочно найти предлог, чтобы отказаться, но, как назло, ничего не приходило в голову. 

Сам того не подозревая, их спас Виктор.

— Мы бы с радостью, — сказал он, — но дядя Яша с дядей Колей нас заждались. Мы обещали, что первым делом навестим их.

Эмиль сразу сник, как пес, потерявший кость, и Бек, мучимый угрызениями совести, поспешил сказать:

— Предлагаю встретиться вечером в «Паутине». Интересно посмотреть, как там все перестроили.

— К тому же, — добавил Джей-Джей, — именно там все и началось, так что это даже символично. А сколько в этом месте воспоминаний!

Эмиль улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом закивал, а Юра поморщился — видимо, у него воспоминания были не самые приятные.

На том и порешив, разошлись — Эмиль помчался домой, чтобы поделиться новостями с Сарой, а они направились к дому Якова, который тот делил с крестным отцом русской мафии. Их ждал радушный прием: дядя Коля от души накормил всех кацужками, а сам Яков в кои-то веки расщедрился — наверное, и правда был рад их видеть, — и поделился с ними сливовой настойкой из своих запасов. Затем достал с полки альбом с фотографиями, и, поддавшись градусу и ностальгии, они с дядей Колей принялись рассказывать о своих былых приключениях. Рассказывали без цензуры, отчего Юра сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, но, хлебнув настойки, успокоился и принялся слушать с неподдельным интересом. 

Вечером, едва войдя в «Паутину», Бек первым делом посмотрел на новую — еще больше прежней — люстру. Она сияла и переливалась всеми цветами радуги, свет играл на отполированных гранях так, что невольно привлекал внимание. Или, может, люстра навевала воспоминания о королевских софитах, почивших с миром после меткого выстрела Джей-Джея. С этого, кстати, все и началось. 

Бек едва заметно улыбнулся. Перехватив его взгляд, Яков одними губами сказал: «Даже не думай!» и провел пальцем по горлу. Сглотнув, Бек спешно перевел глаза на Джей-Джея. Тот улыбался — наверное, на него тоже нахлынули воспоминания. У барной стойки — новой, из красного дерева, — стоял Гоша, привычно протирал стаканы и грустно смотрел куда-то в зал. Вопреки обыкновению, не на Аню, а на новенькую официантку со светлыми волосами. Судя по тому, как та улыбнулась ему в ответ, в этот раз его чувства не остались без ответа.

— О-о-о-о! А вот и наши герои! Как же тут без вас было скучно! — бросилась к ним Мила и с визгом повисла на шеях Бека и Джей-Джея. Юра невольно отступил, чтобы не попасть под раздачу, и пробормотал «бешеная баба» — тихо, так, чтобы Мила не расслышала.

— Задушишь же, — прохрипел Джей-Джей. 

— Ой, да будет вам! Сто лет же не виделись!

— Вообще-то, чуть больше года… — вмешался Юра.

— Не будь таким букой, — потрепала его по щеке Мила. Юра, чуть ли не шипя, дернул головой.

— Ой, Яков же предупредил нас, что вы вернулись! И специально ради этого я кое-что для вас приготовила!

С этими словами Мила метнулась в подсобку и притащила огромную кастрюлю борща, манты и блинчики со сгущенкой на десерт.

— Мне уже страшно, — сказал Юра.

— Уверен, это съедобно, — улыбнулся Виктор. — К тому же, дядя Яша рассказывал, что после того, как Мила занялась кулинарией, «Паутина» стала пользоваться бешеной популярностью у местных. 

— Тебе все съедобно, у тебя желудок луженый!

— А твое «вкусна-а!» знают в каждой забегаловке Гвадалахары, — поддержал Джей-Джей. 

Четверть часа спустя, когда они расселись за несколькими сдвинутыми столами и смели все подчистую, Бек не мог не признать, что на этот раз извечное викторово «вкусна-а!» было вполне оправданным. 

Как-то само собой получилось, что в «Паутине» в тот день собрались почти все, кого они знали в Эль-Пасо. Тут были и Яков с дядей Колей, и Эмиль с Сарой (малышку Эмиру оставили на попечение дядюшки Микеле), и Изабелла Янг с новым женихом (тот настороженно поглядывал на Джей-Джея — наверное, был наслышан о его подвигах), заглянул даже Лео, (который, впрочем, быстро смылся, едва увидев нахмуренные брови Сары. И правильно сделал: Бек ни капельки не сомневался, что под легким коктейльным платьем у Сары был незабвенный кольт тридцать восьмого калибра). 

Наконец, когда блинчики были съедены, а на стол торжественно водрузили тирамису с чак-чаком, Мила спросила:

— И куда вы теперь?

— Покорять Сибирь, — сказал Виктор. Он как раз откусил кусок торта, поэтому вышло невнятно. 

— Ловить Лох-Несское чудовище! — сказал Джей-Джей.

— Искать сокровища генерала Ямасита, — сказал Юра.

— В общем, — окинув своих спутников взглядом, сказал Бек, — у нас большие планы.

И улыбнулся.


End file.
